Maligno
by acm2099
Summary: Tras la pérdida de sus padres en un terrible accidente, Dave debe asegurar el futuro económico de su familia decide mudarse a Lima Ohio. Sabe que ha estado ausente de la vida de sus hermanos, y está decidido a empezar de nuevo, estrechar lazos. Sin embargo, no imagina que ese nuevo lugar al cual llama hogar, esconde un secreto que los podrá en peligro a todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I **

* * *

><p>Dave observó los documentos en sus manos. Era increíble como la vida de dos personas podía resumirse a eso. Podía dar una ojeada y lo que más resaltaba era lo que se encontraba en letras mayúsculas y negras: Causa de muerte.<p>

Lo que seguía era una fría e imprecisa oración: Muerte accidental.

Dave podía reír porque casi resultaba una burla que sus padres estuvieran muertos por un vulgar _accidente._

─_Tu padre derrapó en la carretera_

Era como si esa frase dicha por el oficial encargado pudiese darle algún tipo de consuelo. A él no le importaba saber por qué estaban muertos sus padres, el punto era que lo estaban y que le dejaban solo con un montón de problemas y con dos hermanos menores de edad.

Los papeles terminaron en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta mientras caminaba por el pasillo verde que daba directamente al velatorio donde descansaban los dos féretros que contenían los cuerpos de sus padres.

Se colocó al lado de su hermano Dominic quién, con dieciséis años, era el menor de los tres. Su segundo hermano, Nick, tenía diecisiete recién cumplidos. Su madre le había enviado fotografías de la fiesta y tal vez esas eran las últimas imágenes de sus padres vivos.

La tía Eunice, abrazó a Nick y Dave intentó no reír histéricamente por lo irónico que le resultaba ver a su tía como una beata asquerosa, llorando por su hermano muerto cuando sabía que la tía Eunice carecía de cualquier rastro de humanidad.

Dave sentía una especial aversión por su tía. No podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de la tía Eunice cogiendo los gatitos recién nacidos de su horripilante gata Tiffy. Para la tía Eunice eran unos _bastardos_. Los colocó en una bolsa y los tiró sin ningún miramiento hacia el lago detrás de la casa de sus abuelos. A los ocho años eso le generó un buen trauma a Dave.

─Lo siento tanto, David ─Dave cogió con fuerza la mano de Joseph, el socio de su padre ─. Paul era un gran hombre, justamente había terminado de hablar conmigo esa noche ─intentó no reírse. De nuevo, estaba luchando por no reír en pleno funeral de sus padres.

Le resultaba tan ridículo que el buen Joey fingiera encontrarse tan abatido. Dave sabía que odiaba su padre en secreto. Joey era un borracho que iba a jugar su bono navideño a Las Vegas y siempre regresaba con uno golpes porque terminaba perdiendo hasta la camisa. Ése tipo nefasto al que su esposa había abandonado por golpearla y al que su único hijo -_reconocido_- no quería ver ni en pintura. Ése imbécil, ése mal nacido, estaba dibujando la más fingidas de las caras de consternación y Dave tenía unas enormes ganas de reír y de llorar. Quería correr a todos para quedarse con sus hermanos a llorar por la muerte de los mejores padres del mundo.

Las cenizas de sus padres le fueron entregadas ocho horas después. Fueron depositadas en un nicho familiar y Dave vio llorar a sus hermanos durante varios minutos. Nick abrazaba a Dominic caminando lentamente hacia el coche, ambos se subieron al asiento trasero. Dave los observó por algunos segundos sin saber que decir, no había nada que pudiese drenar esa tristeza además no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa Dave se encerró en el despacho de su padre para revisar los seguros. Había terminado sus estudios, le faltaban unos trámites y pagar, obviamente, pero tendría su inmaculado título como Administrador de empresas. Parecía que sus padres lo habían planeado todo pero la realidad era que Dave tenía veintiocho años y había convivido muy poco con sus hermanos.<p>

La historia sería cómica de no ser porque lo involucraba a él. Paul y Nancy se habían casado jóvenes, Dave había nacido al año de matrimonio y los Karofsky le habían mimado y amado más que a cualquier niño del mundo. Dave había deseado tener un hermano cuando tenía tres años, a los cinco lo había pedido casi con fervor y sus padres sólo se habían intercambiado miradas entre ellos. Pero Nick y Dominic habían llegado tarde, cuando Dave tenía a sus amigos y once años de soledad a cuestas.

Dave era el hermano mayor, el que vivía en el campus, al que no veían más que en navidad o año nuevo. Sus padres lo amaban, pero para sus hermanos era poco menos que un extraño y después de esa noche seguro terminarían odiándole.

Se sirvió una generosa copa de whisky y cerró los ojos dándole mil vueltas a sus ideas; maldiciendo para sus adentros cuando una lluvia de frenéticos golpes azotaron la puerta.

Nick giró del picaporte, negándose a esperar respuesta. A pesar de los surcos de lágrimas que se vislumbraban en sus mejillas su expresión era hosca y antipática. Cerró con fuerza y dejó que el sonido de sus pisadas retumbara por los rincones de la habitación, deteniéndose a un palmo del escritorio que los separaba.

─Dominic está en su cuarto ─soltó tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, como si, a pesar de pensarlo, no supiera cómo dirigirse a él.

─Tú también deberías de estar en tu cuarto. Dormir un poco no te vendría mal ─Dave enjugó los hielos de su whisky y se le bebió de golpe. No quería tener esa conversación con Nick en ese momento.

─No tengo sueño ─Nick declaró con la misma agresividad y contundencia de antes─. Además quiero saber que vamos a hacer ahora ─hizo hincapié en la palabra _"Vamos"_ ─. Nos dieron un par de días libres en el colegio por lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero no estoy seguro que Dominic esté listo para volver tan pronto. Especialmente por el tipo de rumores que correrán por todo el colegio.

─No quiero tener está conversación ahora contigo. Mañana ─Dave se puso de pie y cerró de golpe la carpeta que tenía los papeles de los seguros.

─Yo no quiero tener esta conversación contigo mañana. Hablaremos ahora ─Nick insistió sin verse intimidado.

─Bien. No tienes que preocuparte por Dominic o por el colegio o por cualquier estúpido rumor. Ustedes no van a regresar a ese colegio. En una semana partimos para Lima Ohio.

─¿Mudarnos? ─Nick boqueó mirando a Dave con los ojos abiertos con desmesura ─ A…¡¿Ohio?! ¿Qué vamos a ir a hacer a Ohio? ¿Y por qué debemos de mudarnos? ¡Estamos perfectos aquí! ¡Nuestra casa está aquí, nuestras cosas, nuestra vida! ─ _"Nuestros padres están aquí", "nuestros padres vivieron aquí_". Dave notó en los ojos de su hermano esas frases que no pudo decir.

─Sí, mudarnos. Venderé la casa y pagaré los coches. Lo que necesito para mi titulación y nos iremos a Lima porque tengo trabajo en la fábrica del padre de Azimio.

Podía notar lo que Nick pensaba al verlo a los ojos. Su hermano estaba seguro que todo aquello era producto de su egoísmo.

─Tendrás mejores ofertas de trabajo aquí, en Nueva York. Y tu titulación no cuesta lo que nuestra casa.

─No está a discusión, Nick. Nos iremos. Nueva York es muy costoso y mi trabajo en Lima es como ejecutivo ─Dave iba a ganar extremadamente bien pero no lo suficiente como para mantener a sus hermanos en un colegio de paga en Nueva York y menos cuando estaban a tan poco tiempo para ir a la Universidad.

Si bien era cierto que sus padres le habían dejado un buen fondo universitario, él quería ahorrar todo lo posible para no tocar ese fondo y dárselos a sus hermanos en cuanto terminaran sus estudios. Lima era una excelente opción. Frank, el padre de Azimio, les daría casa y un sueldo insuperable. Ese empleo a los veintiocho años era un reto y un sueño a pesar de ser en un pueblo en el último rincón del mundo.

─Que tú lo digas no significa que tengamos que obedecerte ─Nick estampó sus puños cerrados en el escritorio─. También es nuestra casa, y son nuestras vidas. Tenemos derecho a opinar. Puedes tener nuestra sangre, pero apenas te conocemos, ¡y no pienso dejar que actúes como nuestro padre!

─Parece que no te han enseñado nada en ese colegio caro ─Nick contrajo la mandíbula. Dave había estudiado allí y se había graduado con honores ─. Eres menor de edad. Mi papá me nombró su albacea y si tú no quieres obedecerme puedes intentar emanciparte pero te aseguro que por mientras se decide el juez, Dominic y tú van a terminar en un albergue llenos de papeles de servicios sociales. ¿Entiendes?

A pesar de la animadversión que le tenía Nick se mordió la lengua, cabeceó afirmativamente y siseó un permiso para retirarse. Tras el simple cabeceo de Dave, Nick dio media vuelta y se tragó el impulso de azotar los pies contra el suelo, limitándose a cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

La furia y el resentimiento lo impulsaron a correr escaleras arriba apenas salió del despacho, negándose a aceptar que unas pequeñas lágrimas volvían a escurrir por sus mejillas en cuanto se encerró en su habitación y recargó la espalda contra la pared. Se sentía humillado, cabreado, con ganas de golpear lo que fuera hasta que la calma lo abrazara; de preferencia en el estúpido y prepotente rostro de su hermano mayor.

─¿Nick? ─ se sobresaltó cuando Dominic lo llamó. Estaba sentado al borde de su cama con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas suaves y rechonchas, sonrosadas. Abrazaba una almohada ausentemente mientras sorbía mocos por la nariz con tan poca gracia que Nick sonrió instintivamente ─¿Qué pasó?

─Don "_Soy todo poderoso_", eso fue lo que pasó ─Dominic rodó los ojos ante el mote, escuchando la versión de Nick de lo que había ocurrido en la oficina. Cuando su hermano terminó él tenía los ojos ampliamente abiertos y boqueaba, tan impresionado como Nick lo había estado cuando apenas se enteró.

─¿Mudarnos? ¿A Ohio? ─Nick asintió de mala gana, tensando la mandíbula y rumiando algo incomprensible. Estaba tan sumido en su propio desagrado que pasó por alto el temor reflejado en los ojos verdes de Dominic. Entendía que la vida sin sus padres sería muy complicada, especialmente con Dave a cargo de ellos, pero jamás pensó experimentar cambios tan radicales como una mudanza a un pueblo tan apartado como Lima, Ohio ─¿Qué más te dijo?

─Que mientras estemos bajo su custodia haremos lo que él mande – Dominic asintió. Sabía que Nick no sentía mucho afecto por su hermano mayor y que la manera en la que seguramente habló con David carecía de tacto y prudencia, pero sospechaba que incluso si él estuviera en lugar de Nick, la respuesta hubiera sido la misma. Ante la mansedumbre de Dominic Nick bufó ─¿Qué no te molesta?

Dominic sopesó su respuesta, escogiendo las mejores palabras para responderle a Nick sin que éste reaccionara agresivamente.

─Hacer una rabieta provocaría que Dave se enojara, pero no que cambie de opinión. Además sabes que tiene razón. Queramos o no es nuestro tutor legal y sea lo que fuere debemos obedecerlo ─trató de ignorar el bufido de Nick ─. Yo tampoco estoy contento de que venda la casa o que nos mudemos a Ohio, pero si ya lo tiene decidido dudo que cambie de opinión ─era bastante terco. Estaba en sus genes ─. Lo que podemos hacer es persuadirlo de no vender todo.

Nick cabeceó inconforme, pero el que aceptara significó para Dominic un triunfo.

Se acercó a su hermano y recargó la cabeza en su hombro recibiendo un par de palmadas en el hombro como consuelo. Había sido un día cansado y presentía que los que siguieran no mejorarían.

* * *

><p>Dave bajó del Mercedes y se quitó lentamente los lentes de sol. La casa era dos veces más grande que su antigua casa en Nueva York y además tenía jardín, uno enorme a decir verdad. Detrás de la casa había una piscina lujosa, Dave negó sonriendo. El maldito de Azimio lo había hecho de nuevo, se las había arreglado para conseguirle un palacio en ese maldito pueblo, claro que eso no parecía alegrar a sus hermanos.<p>

Nick parecía estar viendo una cárcel y Dominic observaba ausente el enorme árbol con flores ridículamente rosas.

La casa de Nueva York se había vendido a un gran precio, había pagado las tarjetas de crédito de sus padres, las mensualidades completas del Mercedes de su madre y de la ASPEN de Paul y lo sobrante estaba en el banco dándoles un excelente colchón para cualquier eventualidad.

─¿Qué les parece? ─Por primera vez en esa semana Dave les podía hablar relajado.

─ Es bonita – Dominic se esforzó por sonreír pero Dave sabía que no era un gesto sincero –. Y bastante grande. Tal vez podamos adoptar un perro. O un gato.

Nick, en cambio, se negó a hablar. Tras su discusión con Dave en el despacho, Dominic y él habían intentado enfrentarlo nuevamente sin resultados. Enfadado, Nick le había gritado a Dave que si no estaba dispuesto a escuchar su opinión entonces no se esforzaría siquiera en hablarle. Hasta entonces el muchacho había mantenido su palabra en medida de lo posible.

─A Nick también le gusta ─Dominic se aventuró a contestar, sonriéndole a Dave a modo de disculpa. Él también estaba un poco enfadado pero sabía que actuar como Nick le daría el mismo resultado que gritarle a una roca ─. Jamás habíamos tenido piscina.

─Vamos. La mudanza está por llegar ─abrió la puerta y la casa estaba perfecta. Azimio y compañía se habían asegurado en dejarles la casa impecable ─. Escojan su habitación, debe haber cómo mil. Sólo asegúrense de no molestar a ningún fantasma ─Dave bromeó mientras le enviaba un mensaje de agradecimiento a Az.

Nick rodó los ojos pero Dominic miró a Dave con cierta curiosidad plagada de fascinación y algo de temor. Se notaba que varias preguntas le bailaban en la punta de la lengua pero prefirió tragárselas ante la mirada insistente de Nick. Con un ademán Dominic se despidió de Dave y ambos chicos subieron los escalones con largas zancadas. Se sentían molestos de haber dejado atrás el hogar de su infancia, pero la curiosidad que sentía por explorar ese nuevo espacio era innegable.

Dave soltó el aire cuando vio a sus hermanos subir, por lo menos se mostraban interesados en la maldita casa. Observó hacia el patio delantero perdiendo la mirada, esperaba no tener otro drama cuando supieran cuál sería su próxima escuela. Por un momento le pareció ver a una mujer del otro lado del enorme árbol, se irguió un poco para distinguir y enfocar bien, el claxon del camión de mudanza le distrajo. Levantó la mano para señalar el camino al camión, cuando volvió la mirada hacia el árbol notó que no había nadie.

Su día pasó tan rápido que se olvidó por completo de la mujer y de casi cualquier otra cosa, había ayudado en la mudanza y cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía. Sin embargo el trabajo había valido de la pena, estaban casi completamente instalados, sonrió cuando escuchó a Dominic anunciando que la cena estaba lista, era la primera cena en casa después de todo.

─Se ve muy bien ─Dave se sentó en la cabecera y se sirvió una copa de vino mientras sus hermanos se sentaban a su lado izquierdo ─. Mañana me presentaré en la fábrica de calzado y me pasare a McKinley para ver si ya han llegado sus documentos. No está muy lejos pero creo que deben usar la ASPEN, les daría el Mercedes pero es muy ostentoso ─sus padres se habían matado en el antiguo BMW de su padre. Dave aún se preguntaba por qué su padre había decidido usar un coche viejo cuando tenía dos en perfecto estado en su cochera.

─Nunca había escuchado de esa escuela ─Dominic comentó con curiosidad, tomando el tazón con brócoli a la mantequilla y sirviéndose una cantidad considerable ─. Había leído que una de las mejores escuelas de Ohio era la academia Dalton, aunque está a Westerville, a una hora de aquí.

─Sí. Es un internado pero yo no los quiero de internos en una escuela privada. Irán a McKinley. Es una buena escuela ─Dave les ofreció vino esperando que no notarán que había suprimido el hecho de que irían a una escuela pública. Estaba seguro que Nick pensaría que era por tacaño, aunque la realidad era muy distinta.

─¿Cuándo empiezan las clases? ─Dominic indagó. Trataba de hacer memoria y recordar esa '_Escuela McKinley_" entre la lista de escuelas privadas en Ohio que había buscado ─ ¿Cuándo iremos por los uniformes?

─No necesitarán uniformes ─Dijo comiendo después un gran trozo de filete ─. Es genial el sabor de esta carne ─intentó alargar la conversación pero sus hermanos eran inteligentes.

─Las escuelas privadas no son tan indulgentes. Les gusta tener a sus estudiantes unificados, presumiendo que son parte de su alumnado ─Nick dejó su mutismo porque algo le olía mal.

─No recuerdo haber leído el nombre de 'McKinley' entre el listado de escuelas preparatorias privadas en Ohio ─Dominic recalcó.

─Porque no es una escuela privada ─ Dave terminó su copa y esperó que el infierno se desatara.

─¿Nos inscribiste en una escuela pública? ─Nick había rugido con furia. Dave pudo notar un asomo de temor en los ojos de Dominic pero el escándalo de Nick atrajo más su atención ─¡¿Por qué nos inscribiste en una pública?! ¡Es solo por un año! ¡Sólo con el dinero de la casa podríamos pagar la colegiatura sin problemas!

─McKinley es una buena escuela. Está en Lima y no es un internado. Es la mejor opción para todos ─Dalton era una buena opción para todos. Dave ni siquiera tendría que ver a sus hermanos más que los fines de semana, pero era un idiota y se había hecho el propósito de tener una relación con ellos.

─No sabemos si está al nivel de nuestra anterior escuela; además hay ciertas políticas que manejan las escuelas privadas que las públicas pasan por alto.

─El nivel se lo dan los alumnos y si ustedes están más avanzados no le veo el mayor problema. Tú, Nick sólo estarás un año. Y no entiendo a qué te refieres con políticas, ustedes no necesitan un trato especial ¿o sí?

Dominic lo miró, boqueó un par de veces pero negó. Era notorio que había intentado objetar pero no parecía tener un buen argumento para ello. Nick, en cambio, miraba a Dave hosco y malhumorado, sirviéndose un pedazo de carne y una buena cantidad de vino, comiendo en silencio.

─Te gustará, te lo aseguro ─Dave cogió la mano de su hermano Dominic en un gesto de apoyo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y descolocó a Dominic quién intentó hablar de nuevo pero el móvil de Dave lo interrumpió ─. Es Az ─las manos de Nick estaban tensas y firmes sobre los cubiertos. Azimio era como un hermano para Dave y Nick odiaba hasta cierto punto ese cariño y fraternidad.

─Contesta ─Dominic lo invitó con una sonrisa, tratando de que con ese gesto también agradeciera el repentino apretón de manos que lo había descolocado. Se giró hacia Nick y contempló su mandíbula tensa y su mirada truculenta. Acercó una mano hasta su brazo y lo apretó acarreando su atención. Nick lo miró por largos segundos, pasó saliva dificultosamente y se levantó. Dominic no tardó en imitarlo escurriendo sus dedos blancos de entre los de Dave, ambos despidiéndose y dejándolo sólo para que hablara con Az.

* * *

><p>─No puedo creer que nos haga venir a esta pocilga.<p>

Dominic contuvo las ansias de rodar los ojos. Como todo lo relacionado a Dave, Nick exageraba.

_Aunque en ocasiones tenía razón_ pensó al ver que el panorama no pintaba nada bien.

Aparcó la Aspen en el estacionamiento, tomándose su tiempo para abandonarla y tantear terreno.

El alumnado estaba marcadamente segmentado en pequeños grupos como en casi todas las escuelas. Mientras avanzaban Dominic era incapaz de pasar por alto como un grupo de mastodontes acosaba a un chico menor y lo aventaba dentro de un bote de basura; ni cómo una maestra vestida con ropa deportiva gritaba por un megáfono dando instrucciones intercaladas con insultos. Él y Nick intercambiaron una mirada.

─No puede ser tan malo. Probablemente sea sólo una mala primera impresión ─Nick arqueó una ceja, escéptico y, con el paso de las horas, Dominic comprobó que esa escuela estaba plagada de malas primeras impresiones.

En el transcurso de tres periodos habían sido bañados con raspado de cereza, recibido burlas acerca de su aspecto de chicos de ciudad.

Y el día no mejoró. Tras el incidente del granizado las porristas habían decidido que su nuevo nombre en la escuela sería "Malvavisco", probablemente por lo gordo que estaba y por el innevitable tono rosado que había adquirido su piel con el colorante; el director los recibió con un discurso extraño y confuso; y la nerviosa y amable psicóloga de la escuela los enterró debajo de miles de panfletos que pensaba que les serviría para adaptarse.

─Y antes de que se vayan ─ambos se dieron la vuelta y apartaron la mano del picaporte tratando de no lucir tan hartos y cansados como se sentían ─. Si les gusta cantar o bailar, el club del coro está en busca de nuevos talentos. Sé que entraron tarde este semestre, pero Nuevas Direcciones es muy flexible en ese campo.

Nick leyó el encabezado del panfleto mientras Dominic lo imitaba echando un vistazo sobre su hombro. Según el papel las reuniones eran todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes de dos a cuatro de la tarde, y el maestro que las impartía era el profesor Finn Hudson.

─Gracias señora Pullsberry. Lo tomaremos en cuenta.

Tras un cabeceo alegre de la mujer Nick y Dominic se dispusieron a desaparecer, mirando de un lado a otro por todos los rincones del colegio, escabulléndose de clase en clase tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles.

Uno de los únicos placeres de los muchachos fue conocer al mismo maestro que se encargaba de liderar al club del coro. Finn Hudson debía rondar los 28 años, era un hombre alto, de sonrisa fácil y el rostro salpicado de lunares. Dominic supuso que debía tener de graduado el mismo tiempo que su hermano Dave.

Cuando la clase culminó el profesor se acercó a ellos y le pidió que lo siguieran. Inmersos en una conversación entretenida y afable los guio hasta los probadores del equipo de fútbol y les ofreció un par de prendas limpias para cambiarse. Eran camisetas del equipo pero el señor Hudson les aseguró que podían usarlas sin pendiente.

─El entrenador Puckerman es amigo mío y, lo crean o no, ambos pasamos por lo mismo. No se preocupen, él comprenderá ─les aseguró mientras Nick y Dominic se cambiaban─. Sólo no olviden devolverlas; y si las quieren deberán formar parte del equipo de fútbol de McKinley.

Los muchachos asintieron y le agradecieron preguntándole acerca del club que dirigía. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada por lo exageradamente entusiasmado que lució el maestro, y Nick trató de no reír al escuchar su parloteo atropellado.

─Nuevas Direcciones ha ganado varios concursos a nivel nacional. Uno de ellos fue cuando yo era estudiante. Si se enlistan no se arrepentirán.

─Lo pensaremos ─Dominic le aseguró.

Cuando dejaron atrás al profesor ambos concordaron que no todo en ese colegio apestaba...hasta que los rayones en su auto les confirmaron que su estadía en esa escuela del demonio sería más tortuosa de lo que en un inicio pensaron.

* * *

><p>Dave se la había pasado la mañana entera revisando los estados financieros de la fábrica que eran bastante saludables pero aún con sus ocupaciones su mente no podía dejar de divagar y pensar en sus hermanos. Le preocupaba que pudieran adaptarse pero confiaba en ambos, después de todo eran unos Karofsky.<p>

─Señor ─Dave levantó el rostro y vio a su asistente que parecía nervioso aún. Dave había llegado veinte minutos antes que él y al parecer la impuntualidad era algo que su asistente no se podía permitir ─. Ya lo están esperando ─Dave asintió, era el momento de presentarse frente a todos los miembros de la fábrica.

Se reacomodo la corbata, se alisó la chaqueta y salió del despacho hacia la explanada de la fábrica. Dio un discurso breve pero emotivo porque su padre siempre decía que la confianza se ganaba haciéndose cercano y él quería ser un jefe cercano y luego lo llevaron a la sala de juntas para tener una reunión con los jefes de las distintas áreas.

─Señor, él es nuestro jefe de personal ─Dave le dio la mano al hombre calvo que lo veía con cierto rencor. ─La señora Lee, nuestra contadora ─Dave le dio una amplia sonrisa que la mujer agradeció sonrojándose ─. El señor López ─Dave saludó uno a uno memorizando de inmediato sus rostros y sus nombres ─. Y nuestro diseñador, Kurt Hummel.

─Un gusto ─Dave le tendió la mano fijándose discretamente en lo bien que se veía el diseñador.

─ El placer es todo mío ─ Kurt tomó su mano y la apretó, sonriéndole discretamente a pesar de que su expresión hasta el momento había sido claramente aburrida.

Dave sonrió pero de forma genuina, era evidente que Hummel quería estar en cualquier lugar, menos allí. Tal vez Dave se le hacía aburrido, tal vez los protocolos no eran lo suyo, tal vez el maldito jefe de personal, el señor Martin le ponía de malas. Lo que sea que fuera producía en Kurt una cara de honesto y franco aburrimiento que le caía de maravillas a Dave que estaba cansado de que le fingieran cordialidad.

─Pueden sentarse por favor ─todos lo hicieron menos él. Dave permaneció de pie frente a su silla ejecutiva ─. He revisado los números de la fábrica. Son buenos, espero que logremos hacerlos mejorar. Algunos de ustedes deben pensar que soy muy joven para ocupar un puesto como éste pero la confianza para mí es el valor más importante y el señor Frank Adams confía en mí. No pienso defraudarlo. En los próximos días me estaré reuniendo con cada uno de ustedes para hablar de sus inquietudes. Por lo pronto les adelanto que estaremos negociando un contrato para venderle nuestro producto a GMC en Cincinnati. ¿Alguna duda? ─Ninguno hizo ademán de hablar hasta que Hummel apoyó los codos en la mesa y recargó el mentón sobre la palma de una mano.

─Una. ¿Haremos algo nuevo para variar? ─Varias miradas hoscas se centraron en él pero no parecía darles importancia. Era muy bien conocido en la empresa que, antes de conformarse con sólo hacer lo que pedían, Kurt Hummel era tan insistente y molesto como un grano en el culo ─ ¿O serán los mismos modelos de siempre con mínimas variaciones?

─Fabricamos calzado industrial. Si tienes alguna idea me la podrás comunicar cuando vaya a tu oficina ─Dave fue contundente y tal vez un poco cortante. Estaba seguro que Kurt era el único tipo con ingenio en esa sala pero no podía volverse loco por unos vaqueros de piel perfectamente ceñidos al culo de un tipo con unos impresionantes ojos azules ─. ¿Algo más?

─¿Tienes tu propia plantilla? ─Dave evitó reír cuando Martin se refirió a él como si fueran amigos y más por la pregunta. Se le notaba a leguas que quería el puesto que Dave tenía.

Dave enarcó una ceja pero no hizo expresión alguna ante el comentario de Kurt. Su mirada se clavó en el viejo zorro de Martin.

─Si te refieres a si tengo un grupo de trabajo al que quiera incluir en la fábrica, la respuesta es no. No tengo una plantilla de ejecutivos. No haré rodar cabezas, a menos que la productividad no sea la esperada por mí, ¿estamos de acuerdo Mike? ─Dave lo hizo con toda la intención. Estaba seguro que Martin era el tipo de persona a la que le encantaba ser llamada, señor ─. Bien. Aclarados los puntos, pueden regresar a sus oficinas.

La sala se fue vaciando uno a uno. Martin fue el primero en marcharse articulando una despedida tan amable como le fue posible. Varios directores siguieron su ejemplo con actitudes más cordiales, intercambiando algunas palabras con el nuevo jefe, dándole la bienvenida y felicitándolo en el proceso. Hummel, en cambio seguía acomodado en su silla con una expresión aburrida y cansada en el rostro, desperezándose cual felino una vez que el recinto quedó casi vacío.

Avanzó hasta la salida mirando a Dave de arriba abajo y le sonrió divertido, deteniéndose a su lado.

─ Bonitos zapatos.

Dave asintió sin hacer ningún otro comentario y se marchó con su asistente hacia su despacho. Olvidó pronto y tal vez mucho antes de lo que él quería esa sensación cálida del coqueteo con Kurt. Estaba demasiado preocupado por sus hermanos, no veía la hora de terminar con su día laboral y regresar a casa.

─¿Señor Harold, habrá algún lugar dónde pueda contratar a una asistente del hogar? ─Dave quería alguien que pudiera tener la casa funcional y sobre todo que les pudiera preparar una buena comida. Odiaba pensar que su hermanos tuvieran que llegar a casa y encontrarán sólo pizza y soda.

─Le investigaré esa información señor ─Dave asintió y continuó con sus papeles evitando enviarle un mensaje a Dominic, quería darles su espacio a los chicos.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que habían hecho llegando a casa fue despojarse de sus prendas sucias y echarlas sobre la cama, debatiéndose si valía la pena lavarla o si sería mejor tirarla. Dominic pensaba que ese intenso colorante rojo sería imposible de removerse de sus pantalones caqui, su chaleco negro y su camisa de cuadros azules y rojos. A pesar de que no sonaba muy convencido, Nick trataba de ser optimista.<p>

Buscaron la lavadora, leyeron las instrucciones y metieron la ropa dentro, derrumbándose sobre el sofá de dos plazas tras dejar la máquina funcionando.

─¿Tienes mucho que hacer? ─ Dominic cabeceó sin demasiadas energías.

─¿Y tú? ─Recibió un gruñido de cansancio por parte de Nick como respuesta.

Ambos iban ligeramente avanzados en un par de clases; en otras, para su sorpresa, iban a la par o atrasados. El nivel de la escuela era mejor de lo que esperaban. El ambiente, en cambio...era algo que Dominic no estaba muy seguro de poder tolerar.

─ Habrá que decirle a Dave que rayaron el auto ─ Nick gruñó y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo.

─Le dará igual. Capaz que asegura que fuimos nosotros ─ Dominic negó─. Si le importáramos tan siquiera un poco nos habría metido en una escuela de paga. Ese lugar es un infierno. Seguro sabía lo mal que nos iba a ir. Tal vez nos odia tanto que por eso nos mandó allí.

─O tal vez ni siquiera esperaba que algo como eso nos pudiera pasar ─amaba a su hermano, pero Nick estaba ensañado con que Dave los detestaba. No era la primera vez que lo insinuaba. Desde que eran pequeños siempre le había dicho que no les quería, que por ello Dave jamás estaba con ellos, que quería más a ese amigo suyo, Addams, que a ellos.

Por muchos años Dominic le creyó. Recordaba haber llorado de más pequeño cuando pensó que su hermano mayor al que él veía como un gran y protector oso, no los quería; incluso en esos momentos ponía en duda que Dave los apreciara demasiado por la falta de palabras que cruzaba con ellos o por su actitud fría y seria. Pero también sabía que si de verdad Dave los odiara no se hubiera tomado la molestia de cuidar de ellos una vez que sus padres fallecieran. Muy por debajo de su actitud hosca y malhumorada Nick admiraba y quería a su hermano mayor; pero su propio complejo de inferioridad y sus celos hacían resplandecer su peor cara frente a Dave

─Seguro que si hablamos con él nos comprenderá y accederá a cambiarnos de escuela.

─Te esfuerzas demasiado, Dominic ─Nick musitó cansado, despatarrándose sobre el sofá ─. Más resultado nos daría hablar con una pared. Además, capaz que si nos quejamos nos considerará débiles ─Dominic notaba por la expresión de Nick que era algo que no quería que Dave pensara de él ─. Y no todo en esa escuela parece ser tan malo, como ese maestro Hudson; incluso podríamos probar entrar al coro.

Dominic le sonrió y asintió. A pesar de que se le notara más a él que a Nick a ambos les gustaba cantar. Habían estado en un par de coros en el pasado y podían presumir que lo hacían bastante bien.

─Estaba esperando que dijeras eso.

Se sonrieron cómplices antes de que Nick soltara un bostezo, cerrara los ojos y se quedara dormido. Dominic, en cambio, sacó su celular y buscó en la red el teléfono de algún restaurante de comida rápida que estuviera cerca. Él gustaba de cocinar pero estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer nada, por lo que optó en llamar a una tienda de hamburguesas al carbón y pedir seis, esperando que a Dave no le molestara comer eso en vez del filete que preparó la noche anterior.

Dave llegó al mismo tiempo que la comida rápida. Bajó del Mercedes y pagó la comida, abrió haciendo malabares con su maletín y las bolsas de comida. Dominic le ayudó a llevar las cosas al comedor.

─Huele delicioso. Muero de hambre ─comentó sonriéndole a su hermano menor.

─ ¿Acaso no soy un genio culinario? ─ Dominic bromeó sacando la mirada de su tableta para saludar a Dave, señalando a Nick con la cabeza, quien seguía dormido en el sofá ─. Hemos perdido a un recluta.

─¿Cómo les fue? ─Dave le preguntó mientras empezaba a comer.

"_Pésimo_" era la respuesta que bailaba en la punta de la lengua de Dominic. Se volvió hacia su hermano dormido y sopesó su respuesta. Sonar débil era lo que menos quería Nick, aunque hubiera detestado la escuela y casi todo en ella.

─ Bien ─mintió con sonrisa amable. Cogió su hamburguesa y le dio una gran mordida ─. No es precisamente a lo que estamos acostumbrados, y hay un montón de gente extraña tan sólo en el profesorado… pero creo que bien. Incluso el maestro de gramática, Finn Hudson, nos invitó a formar parte del club del coro. No sé qué le parezca la idea a Nick, pero creo que yo haré una audición el miércoles.

─¿Se cambiaron? Tú llevabas ese chaleco Prada que te regaló mamá ─Dave siempre había sido muy observador y a veces se reprendía a sí mismo por indagar tanto.

Dominic suprimió sus ganas de boquear y bajar la mirada para verse la camisa, olvidando que el profesor les había prestado unas mudas de ropa para no vagar por la escuela con prendas húmedas y manchadas.

─¡Oh, eso! Sí, nos cambiamos estando en la escuela. El profesor Hudson insistió. Dijo ser amigo del entrenador del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela. Aparentemente le hacía un favor al tratar de convencernos de ser parte del equipo. Nos las dio y dijo que lo pensáramos, y que si nos decidíamos por unirnos, podíamos quedarnos con ellas.

─¿Tú quieres unirte al equipo de fútbol? ─Dave se extrañó. Dominic era más bien delicado.

─ No realmente ─aseguró Dominic casi de inmediato─. Pero en aquel momento no supe cómo decirle que no al profesor Hudson. Era muy amable y enérgico, como la señora Pullsberry, la psicóloga de la escuela ─le dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa ─. Mañana le devolveré la camisa y le diré que aprecio su oferta pero que el fútbol americano no es lo mío.

─¿Qué es lo tuyo? ─Dave lo miró intensamente

─¿A-A qué te refieres? ─tragó saliva dificultosamente y trató de no titubear.

─A lo que te gusta. Es simple curiosidad ─Dave no quería presionar a Dominic. Las cosas que su hermano tuviera que contarle serían a su tiempo. Él mismo había evitado decirles a sus padres que era bisexual ─. Nunca he hablado mucho con ustedes y me gustaría empezar por algo simple como saber tus gustos.

─Cocinar ─tras un par de minutos de silencio que Dominic empleó para calmarse y estudiar silenciosamente a Dave con la mirada, se dispuso a contestar ─. Me gusta cocinar. Mamá me enseñó luego de que me le quedara mientras ella lo hacía. También me gusta cantar. De hecho, en mi otra escuela, formaba parte del coro ─le sonrió con cierto orgullo ─. No era uno de las voces principales, pero soy bueno. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo acerca de mis habilidades en el baile ─rió más relajado ─. Y me gustan las clases de historia y de idiomas. Puedes aprender mucho de la forma de pensar de una sociedad y sus estímulos si estudias bien el pasado. También me gustan las clases de química, aunque no soy muy bueno en esa materia.

─Serás bueno en todo lo que te propongas.

Dave término de cenar y se fue al despacho para terminar de revisar los pendientes. Estaba seguro que a Dominic podía acercarse lentamente pero con Nick era casi imposible, era como si Nick hubiese colocado un muro de concreto entre los dos.

Dos horas después Dave se sentía rendido, su espalda le estaba reclamando el haber estado sentado todo el día. Cerró su laptop y se estiró, desde su oficina podía ver el azul de la piscina, apagó las luces, decidió que un chapuzón no le caería nada mal.

Se puso un pantaloncillo cualquiera y saltó a la piscina. El agua fría se sentía maravillosa en su cuerpo, dio una vuelta completa sintiéndose renacer. Se sumergió de nuevo para nadar bajo el agua, había avanzado un poco cuando notó una sombra al otro lado de la piscina, en lo primero en lo que pensó fue en que Dominic había decidió unirse a él. Nadó hacia la sombra, quería sorprender a su hermano. Saltó de pronto querido coger a la persona que proyectaba la sombra sin embargo su mano sólo encontró aire. Dave parpadeó y miró de nuevo hacia la piscina observando la sombra del otro lado. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y tragó saliva.

─Es un poco tarde para nadar, ¿no crees? ─Dave asintió ante las palabras de su hermano Dominic. Intentaba ignorar el hecho de que su hermano estaba exactamente del lado opuesto a donde se había proyectado la primera sombra.

─Vamos a dormir...

Esa noche Dave tuvo pesadillas. Soñó con el accidente de sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

><p>Dominic contempló el desayuno con orgullo, colocando las rodajas de panceta bien tostada y los omelets en el centro de la mesa, junto con una garrafa de jugo de naranja y dos platos atiborrados de fruta fresca.<p>

─Tengo hambre ─fue el escueto y perezoso saludo de Nick al que recibió con una taza de café en mano.

─Buenos días para ti también.

Se acomodaron en la mesa los dos estaban intentando idear una manera de evitar a los acosadores sin tener que acudir a su hermano. Cuando Nick había vaciado la mitad del contenido de su taza le preguntó si ya podían comer a lo que Dominic se negó contemplando el lugar de Dave con expresión confusa. La noche anterior había ido a buscarlo a la piscina lucía ausente y pensativo, y el que tardara en bajar para la hora del desayuno empezaba a sembrar sus dudas acerca de si su hermano mayor estaría bien.

─¿Ya podemos comer? ─ Nick preguntó por enésima vez, echándole un rápido vistazo a su reloj ─. A este paso vamos a llegar tarde.

─¿No te preocupa? ─ Dominic sabía la respuesta pese a cualquier comentario mordaz que Nick se atreviera a soltar ─.Tú come, iré a ver como está.

Dominic se encontró de frente con su hermano Dave que estaba haciéndose el nudo de la corbata con bastante dificultad por lo apurado que estaba.

─Buenos días. Lamento la tardanza. Se me pegaron las sábanas ─observó la mesa y dio un silbido ─. Está impresionante Dominic.

─No se acostumbren, que hay veces en las que es a mí a quien se le pegan las sábanas ─escuchó un _mentiroso_ en tono bromista de parte de Nick que lo hizo reír entre dientes antes de acercarse a Dave y apartarle las manos de la corbata ─. Déjame eso a mí, creo que te haces más nudos en las manos que a la corbata.─ No pareces del tipo al que se le pegan las sábanas.

Dave se sentó y empezó a comer. Se había dormido cerca de las 2 am pero no quería preocupar a sus hermanos.

─Sólo tuve una mala noche. Nada importante ─observó a Nick y se animó a hablarle ─. ¿Te vas a unir al equipo de americano?

─¿Al equipo…? ─Nick se volvió hacia Dominic, quien se apresuró a contestar.

─Si, ¿recuerdas que el profesor Hudson nos invitó a unirnos al equipo de americano de la escuela?

─Oh, eso ─Nick carraspeó después de entender la indirecta de Dominic ─. Si...Digo. Sí. Si pienso unirme. Cuando menos presentar las pruebas para entrar ─contestó tratando de recuperar su tono hosco después de lucir confundido ─. Después de todo era pateador en mi antiguo equipo.

─Yo era mariscal ─Dave rió comiendo sin percatarse de la reacción de Nick ─. Era demasiado pesado pero a la entrenadora le encantaban mis pases. Az siempre evitó que me dieran unas palizas enormes. Conquistamos un título cada año mientras jugamos ─para Nick todo aquello era una bofetada tras otra.

─Yo también puedo ser mariscal de campo. Es sólo que jamás había aplicado para ese puesto ─Dominic miró de reojo su mandíbula tensa y su entrecejo fruncido ─. Y estoy seguro que también puedo ser un jugador estrella. ¡Ya lo verás! ─Apuró su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa tan rápido que Dave no supo qué pasó.

Cuando Nick se perdió tras el umbral Dominic cerró los ojos y suspiró, pasándose la mano por la frente, dejando que sus esperanzas de ver a sus dos hermanos mayores conviviendo de buena manera se esfumaran con su aliento. Dave se despidió tenso y marchó. Dominic se quedó solo en medio de ese ambiente tan cargado, de pronto, el vaso donde Nick había estado bebiendo jugo, se cuarteo y de la nada se hizo pedazos ante sus ojos.

Asustado intentó pegar un salto fuera de la silla pero sus pies se enredaron el uno con el otro provocando su caída. Se arrastró por el suelo y boqueó, exhalando un grito ahogado al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose a él a toda velocidad.

─¿Dominic? Coño, ¿qué pasó?

No contestó. Nick lo llamó una vez tras otra hasta que Dominic pareció escucharlo, pero a pesar de eso no le contestó. Tenía el rostro blanco y los ojos abiertos como platos, y aunque estaba deseoso de saber que carajos le había ocurrido optó por ofrecerle un abrazo, una mano para levantarse y tiempo para recuperarse.

Cuando las mejillas blancas de Dominic adquirieron algo de color partieron directo a la escuela con la duda de Nick bailando sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

><p>Dave estaba en mangas de camisa después de haber estado todo el día hablando con cada uno de sus directivos y escuchar sus opiniones. Faltaban dos horas para la salida y se sentía muy cansado pero con miles de ideas girando en su cabeza. Sonrió cuando golpeó la puerta de diseño, inconscientemente de alisó la camisa de seda verde e intentó acomodarse la corbata pero Kurt Hummel fue más rápido.<p>

─Señor Hummel.

─Jefe Karofsky ─Cuando Kurt Hummel le abrió la puerta lo recibió con un audífono en el oído izquierdo y una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. A pesar de ser un día de trabajo común y corriente el diseñador iba vestido con innegable elegancia: unos entallados pantalones negros que le lamían las piernas, una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello, un chaleco de terciopelo azul ceñido a su cintura y un atractivo saco color onix con dos llamativas franjas color índigo a la altura de los hombros. Todo coronado con un broche plateado cerca del corazón y unos zapatos mocasines negros─. Había perdido la esperanza de que pasara a verme hoy. ¿Debo tomarme como ofensa que sea a la última persona que visita?

Dave boqueó y de pronto se sintió terriblemente mal vestido.

─Su oficina es la última. Lo siento ─Dave echó una ojeada a la computadora de Kurt ─. Esos no se ven diseños muy industriales.

De un instante a otro notó como la expresión de Hummel se ensombreció. Apresuró el paso hasta su ordenador, le echó un último vistazo a sus creaciones y abrió un nuevo archivo con varios diseños industriales. Entre las notas de pie rezaban los materiales que él sugería serán los más propicios para tal o cual tarea. Para el calzado de dama sugería emplear tacones cortos, corridos o flats, incluso modelos oxford; para los varones, en cambios, lo mocasines y ciertas zapatillas deportivas estaban entre las sugerencias.

A pesar de la simplicidad del diseño la sugerencia de material era exquisito y adecuado y Hummel se esforzó por hacer que se diferenciaran los unos de los otros: la forma y brocado de las hebillas, los patrones sutiles impresos en la piel, pequeños detalles en color…

─Son estos─ Dave notó que el tono coqueto que había empleado cuando llegó se había evaporado para ser sustituido por una voz segura, contundente, digna de un buen vendedor ─. Son los diseños innovadores de los que le hablé ayer. Los he presentado a los anteriores jefes de planta pero suelen rechazarlos. Los diseños son muy radicales para la empresa; eso fue lo que dijo Martin cuando supo de ellos ─sus últimas palabras fueron más calmadas acompañadas por una media sonrisa ─. Pero su opinión vale tanto como un billete falso. Usted es el jefe, ¿qué opina, señor Karofsky?

─Nuestra empresa se dedica al calzado para el uso rudo. Calzado para personas que trabajan duro y necesitan las normas de seguridad establecidas. Aunque creo que tus diseños pueden abrirnos otros mercados, te prometo que le haré llegar la propuesta al señor Adams. Tal vez hagamos un estudio de mercado. Estos ─Dave se tomó el atrevimiento de remover la mano de Kurt y abrir la pestaña anterior ─, son bastante ambiciosos. Prácticamente de diseñador opulento.

─Esa era la intención ─Dave notó como un rubor había salpicado las mejillas de Hummel. Éste era tan notorio como cierto brillo que iluminaba los ojos verde azules─. Y gracias por considerar mostrarle la propuesta de mis diseños al señor Adams. Estoy en deuda con usted ─Hummel carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes como si tratara de recuperar la compostura ─. En cuanto a los diseños de uso rudo ─apartó la mano de Dave del mouse para abrir un nuevo archivo, tomándose más tiempo del necesario en el roce entre sus pieles ─. Estos son los modelos de los que usted habla. Aquellos que cumplen con las regulaciones de seguridad.

Dave realmente no entendía la emoción de Kurt. Como jefe, lo mínimo que debía hacer era decirle a los Adams sobre los proyectos de sus empleados y hacerles notar que los chicos trabajaban duro. No entendía porque los otros no habían llevado las ideas a oídos de los Adams, aunque si era un poco mal pensado, aún quedaba mucha gente homofóbica en el mundo.

─Le haré tres preguntas señor Hummel ─dijo después de ver el trabajo de Kurt ─. ¿Hasta dónde pretende llegar en esta fábrica?

─No muy lejos ─admitió tras calmarse, recargando su peso en su pierna derecha ─. Tanto como se pueda en un año.

Dave asintió, iba a ser duro dejar de ver ese pedazo de hombre pero entendía que la gente como Hummel quisiera emigrar hacia Nueva York.

─¿Cómo se siente trabajando en esta fábrica? ─esa pregunta dibujó una sonrisa fastidiada en su rostro.

─Fastidiado. Aburrido. Sin muchas oportunidades de crecer hasta donde yo quiero ─aseguró ─. Le queda una pregunta, jefe. Deme con todo lo que tenga ─era un poco frustrante para Kurt ver la cara de poker de su jefe, era como si el tipo no riera jamás.

─¿Qué espera de mí? ─Esas eran sus tres preguntas básicas y se las había hecho a todos los ejecutivos de la fábrica.

─Eso no importa. Acaba de exceder mis expectativas ─ante la expresión interrogante de Dave, Kurt continuó ─. Cuando lo vi pensé que era un hombre atractivo y estirado tratando de ganarse a sus trabajadores con una actitud firme pero agradable. Laboralmente hablando deduje que cumpliría con sus responsabilidades al pie de la letra, como todos, y al llegar a mi departamento toda su estima o aparente interés por mi persona se esfumaría apenas viera lo molesto y testarudo que soy con mis diseños extravagantes.

─Buscar una oportunidad mejor nunca podrá ser una extravagancia. Va muy bien señor Hummel, no deje que nadie le haga creer lo contrario ─Dave observó su reloj ─. Bien, ¿algo más?

─Si. ¿Lo que quiero de usted se limita al aspecto laboral? ─Ronroneó Hummel recuperando su tono coqueto.

Dave pensó en esas miles de películas porno que sus amigos le recomendaban. Dave las odiaba, todas empezaban con una escena similar esa, donde el jefe aceptaba el coqueteo y luego venía una mamada fingida, una follada aún más fingida y unos ruidos estridentes que le provocaban lástima más que excitación. Aunque en ese momento no le molestó para nada la idea de recibir una buena mamada de Kurt, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre y se veía que Hummel era un puto amo en esos menesteres.

─Personalmente intentaré siempre tener la puerta abierta para cualquier sugerencia señor Hummel ─Dave le dio un pase de torero impresionante. Resistirse a alguien como Kurt era como para recibir un corazón púrpura ─. Estaré en contacto con usted ─Dave salió de la oficina y sonrió. Después de todo no estaba tan mal si alguien como Kurt le estaba coqueteando, aunque cabía la posibilidad que Hummel tuviese malos gustos.

* * *

><p>Para la hora del almuerzo Dominic encontró a Nick bañado en granizado de uva apartando una mesa para ellos dos. Fue por su comida nada apetitosa, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, escuchando poco después las réplicas de Nick de como a ninguno de los maestros parecía importarle que sus alumnos lucieran bañados con granizados todos los días.<p>

─¿Le tienen miedo a sus alumnos? ─ Dominic no los culpaba si así fuera ─ ¿Qué tal tu día?

_"Un infierno"._ Pensó Dominic pero decidió mentirle a su hermano para no generar más problemas.

─Bien ─. Supuso que Nick no le creyó pero le siguió la corriente.

Nick le informó que después de clase el entrenador le pondría un examen para entrar al equipo.

Dominic, en cambio, se encerró en el baño, echándole un vistazo a su reflejo por enésima vez. Aún allí podía escuchar las burlas; si cerraba los ojos podía visualizar las miradas acusadoras siguiendo sus pasos y los golpes de aquella mañana todavía le dolían. Estaba seguro que su cuerpo sería una oda a los moretones una vez que terminara la semana. Por más que lo intentó no logró remover en su totalidad el color azul de su piel. Tenía los labios pálidos y su camisa color hueso estropeada.

Aunque fuera muy cobarde no salió de ese baño hasta que Nick le avisó que las pruebas habían terminado. Se encontraron fuera de los probadores y marcharon juntos, Nick emocionado y Dominic feliz por él, tan sólo esperando que el actual mariscal de campo no hiciera nada radical en contra de Nick si este era escogido en su lugar.

* * *

><p>Nick tiró su lápiz, estaba harto y aburrido, le gustaban las matemáticas pero la forma de hacerlo en McKinley era tan pesada y tan aburrida que estaba empezando a odiarlas. Tiró su espalda sobre la silla y cerró los ojos. En un momento su silla resbaló y él cayó, una de las maderas del piso se había roto con el impacto.<p>

─Genial ─gruñó. Levantó la silla e intentó arreglar la madera del piso.

Un trozo había caído, metió la mano y la retiró de inmediato. Se asustó al sentir algo distinto a la madera. Cogió su teléfono e iluminó el agujero, vio algo que parecía ser un libro y rió pensando en lo tonto que había sido al asustarse por un libro. Lo tomó y lo empezó a hojear indistintamente.

La pasta era negra. Las hojas estaban amarillentas y viejas, tenía un olor extraño. Era una mezcla del tiempo y la humedad a la que seguramente había estado expuesto el libro. Pudo notar una fecha 28 de febrero la de 1986. En la primera página tenía una frase curiosa: _Quizá has acabado con tu pasado pero tu pasado no ha acabado contigo. _

─¿Nick? ─Los golpes de Dominic lo hicieron sobresaltarse. Dejó el libro sobre su escritorio y le abrió a su hermano.

─Dime.

─Dave ya llego ─Nick asintió haciendo una mueca.

Esa noche Dave volvió a preguntar sobre su día y ellos volvieron a mentir pero esa noche Dave confirmó que algo no andaba bien cuando Dominic le rehuyó a su mirada y Nick lo enfrentaba con más furia, como si por primera vez tuviera algo que reclamarle.

─¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti en el trabajo? ─ Dave se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta de Dominic ─. Ni ayer ni hoy nos has comentado nada acerca de eso. ¿Es muy complicado ser el gerente?

─Es divertido en algunas cosas. Sobre todo cuando escuchas nuevas ideas y puedes hacer enojar al tipo que quería tu puesto. Pero es extremadamente estresante.

Dominic lo acribilló con preguntas, una cada vez más curiosa que la otra. Le preguntó acerca del hombre que quería su puesto, del por qué era estresante, incluso escuchaban con atención aunque no entendieran gran parte de lo que decía. Dave pudo notar que, aunque intentaba parecer aburrido, Nick también lo escuchaba con cierto interés.

─No es por nada pero ¿cómo se pueden tener nuevas ideas relacionadas con calzado de trabajo? Todos son iguales ─Dominic les sirvió a cada uno un trozo de pay de queso con fresas que había comprado de regreso a casa.

─Parece que nuestro joven diseñador tiene mucho tiempo libre y está haciendo cosas espectaculares.

─Tal vez no le gusta lo que hace ─Dominic y Dave miraron a Nick algo impresionados. Nick, en cambio, parecía ignorarlos mientras picoteaba su postre ─. No le guste trabajar allí porque no es precisamente lo que él esperaba. Tal vez haya escogido ese lugar por la paga.

─Es una posibilidad ─Dominic lo apoyó, sonriendo alegre por el notorio avance.

─Su padre está enfermo. Él vino de Nueva York para cuidarlo así que si lo más seguro es que éste ahí por la paga.

Conversaron por quince minutos más antes de que Dominic y Nick pasaran a retirarse. Dave se sorprendió gratamente cuando, al menos Dominic, se acercó a darle un abrazo de despedida.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel<p>

Por medio de la presente le informó que las ideas sobre los nuevos proyectos desarrollados por usted ya están en manos de Frank Adams para su análisis.

Sin más por el momento, muy atentamente suyo:

D P K

CEO

Hummel releyó el mensaje al menos una docena de veces antes de asimilar el contenido. Se relamió los labios, cogió las llaves y cerró la oficina del taller. Al entrar a la casa encontró a su padre sentado y dormitando en el sofá.

Sonrió y lo besó en una mejilla. Por más que Kurt le hubiera dicho que entre Finn y él se alternarían la tarea de abrir y cerrar el taller Burt Hummel se empecinaba en hacerlo él o, cuando menos, estar despierto para ello. Saludó a Carole mientras esta preparaba el desayuno y se fue de largo escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto dispuesto a darse una ducha antes de ir a la fábrica.

La fábrica. Tan solo de pensar en ella se sentía aburrido. Había aceptado el trabajo como diseñador de la planta porque, no mucho tiempo atrás, su padre sufrió un ataque cardíaco. El médico le ordenó reposar y mejorar su alimentación y Burt, casi a regañadientes, aceptó. Sin embargo el tratamiento de Burt no era precisamente barato y su madrastra Carole con su sueldo de enfermera no podía costearlo. Kurt se encontró en la necesidad de encontrar un buen empleo con una buena paga en Nueva York, sin embargo no tuvo suerte. Kurt decidió volver a Lima dispuesto a conseguir cualquier empleo y poder cuidar a su padre. Su hermano Finn había escuchado hablar de que se solicitaba un diseñador en una empresa de calzado de uso industrial y Kurt no tardó en aplicar. Fue aceptado pero el trabajo le parecía aburrido, monótono y poco creativo; la gente era desabrida, homofóbica y sin personalidad; y los gerentes le infundían tanto respeto como la mierda de paloma.

_"Aunque no éste..."_

Kurt pensó en su nuevo jefe y en el correo que acababa de leer mientras el agua fría le lavaba el sudor. David Karofsky era un hombre un par de años mayor que él, atractivo y, si no era gay, podía apostar toda su ropa Praga en que era bisexual. Ningún hombre hetero se le quedaba viendo las nalgas cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Pero por sobre todo, Dave le provocaba curiosidad. Era severo pero justo, tenía un sentido del humor que parecía congeniar con el suyo y lo sorprendía. Ajeno a lo que él había esperado de Karofsky el hombre se interesó en sus diseños personales y le propuso hablar con el señor Adams. Aunque Kurt no le creyó en ese momento agradeció sus palabras, pero ahora que había cumplido su promesa estaba feliz y anonadado.

Hasta cierto punto se sentía decepcionado de no poder hablar con él, y de un par de asuntos más; pero ese correo le daba una excusa perfecta para poder dirigirle la palabra.

Salió de la ducha, analizó su guardarropa tenía que vestirse para herir de muerte.

Cuando bajó su hermano y su padre desayunaban y Carole iba de salida al hospital. Los besó en la mejilla, se despidió de su madre y se sentó a desayunar, escuchando distraídamente a Finn y a su papá hablando de la escuela donde su hermano trabajaba.

─Ya que Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine y unos más piensan regresar a Lima en vacaciones Puck y yo pensamos que sería inspirador para los chicos del coro escuchar a los campeones del coro de McKindley de hace unos años.

─¿Eso me involucra a mí también? ─la mirada de Finn lo hizo reír ─. Si no debo de trabajar ese día, me apunto.

─¡Eso sería maravilloso! Se me acaban las ideas para subirles el ánimo a los chicos ─ Finn frunció las cejas ─ muchos de mis chicos están siendo destrozados. Uno de los nuevos que parece seguir en el closet la pasa muy mal, pero cuando intento hablar con él, me evita.

─Si sigue teniendo problemas el día de la presentación intentaré hablar con él.

Apuró su desayuno, le pidió a Finn que cuidara a su padre y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Kurt llegó a la oficina casi barrido. Saludó a sus compañeros con su sarcasmo, dejó sus cosas en su oficina y caminó con paso firme y apresurado hasta el despacho de Dave, tocando un par de veces la puerta y esperando respuesta.<p>

─Adelante ─Dave no prestó demasiada atención a la persona que estaba entrando a su oficina.

─Si no lo conociera tan bien diría que me está ignorando ─Kurt bromeó; cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a Dave apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

─Lo siento ─se puso de pie instintivamente y de pronto se sintió ridículo ─, pensé que era mi asistente. ¿En que puede ayudarle señor Hummel? ─Dave colocó su poker face que era inquebrantable.

─En nada. Vengo a agradecerle ─La voz de Kurt fue melosa, casi seductora. Cuando Dave no pareció hacerle caso se rió. Le habría gustado entrever alguna reacción ─. Es en serio, jefe Karofsky. Vengo a agradecerle por mandarle mis diseños al señor Adams. Leí su correo esta mañana.

─Suelo cumplir mis promesas señor Hummel, además sus ideas me resultan bastante buenas. Tiene mucho talento.

─Eso ya lo sabía pero es bueno escucharlo de alguien que no soy yo. Comenzaba a pensar que mis personalidades múltiples eran las únicas que apreciaban mis dotes.

─Claro que no. Usted tiene mucha madera, le vamos a extrañar cuando se vaya ─tal vez una mamada de agradecimiento no estaría nada mal, pensó Dave observando los labios de Kurt muy discretamente.

─No me quiera echar tan pronto, aún le queda aguantarme diez meses más ─Kurt le tendió la mano ─de todas maneras gracias, señor Karofsky. Sería bueno verlo fuera de la oficina, para variar.

─Ah… ─¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? Coño. Dave tenía tiempo sin estar con un hombre, su última relación había sido con una hermosa chica de Texas que se había ido destrozándole el corazón. Claro que por alguna extraña razón siempre había disfrutado más el sexo con los hombres y su polla lo estaba recordando en ese momento ─. Tal vez… ─el sonido de su móvil interrumpió sus respuesta. Cuando vio la fotografía de Dominic lo tomó de inmediato ─. Lo siento, es mi hermano, tengo que tomar la llamada. Estamos en contacto.

─Estamos en contacto ─Kurt le apretó la mano, le sonrió y se marchó, recriminándose a sí mismo de donde había sacado el salir con su jefe ─.

"_Pero ya me rechazó, así que dudo que pase de esto"_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

─ ...y el profesor Hudson dijo que era muy importante que los padres de familia vinieran. Es algo así como...un informe de los profesores de cómo nos ha ido en este semestre. Nosotros llegamos un par de meses tarde pero el maestro dijo que eso no es de importancia. Sé que estás muy ocupado y por eso quería saber si podrías venir.

─Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo es? ─Había perdido la oportunidad de una mamada pero sus hermanos eran más importantes.

─Pasado mañana ─Dominic admitió avergonzado ─. Íbamos a decirte antes, pero lo olvidamos ─. Pero Dominic sabía que aquello era una mentira. Nick y él estaban decididos a no informarle nada a Dave por temor a que algún profesor mencionara sus crecientes problemas en la escuela; pero tras una amenazante advertencia de parte de la entrenadora Sylvester no les quedó de otra que informarlo.

─Genial. Así podré dejarme la barba para verme mayor ─Dave bromeó. Se sentía de buenas, y era por Kurt. Para que se engañaba.

Intercambiaron un par de bromas hasta que el sonido de una voz burlona tras Dominic los interrumpió.

─Dave, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en casa ─Y, sin más, colgó, dejando a Dave un poco sorprendido.

Dave observó el móvil extrañado. Después de todo era muy buena idea ir a la escuela de los chicos y cerciorarse de que McKinley era lo que le habían dicho.

* * *

><p>Dominic guardó su móvil después de la llamada con su hermano. No podía creer que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido. La escuela había sido dura a lo largo de ese mes y su incorporación al coro de la escuela no había aligerado su carga. Los primeros días fueron los más duros. Había llorado con cada golpe, cada granizado en la cara y cara palabra cargada de mofa y odio hacia su persona. Con el tiempo trató de parecer imperturbable, no aceptaba ni negaba ninguna de las acusaciones e incluso a veces les hacía frente a varios jugadores del equipo de fútbol antes de cumplir con su nada glamoroso destino. Claro, eso no significaba que no le dolieran.<p>

Nick, por el contrario, no lo había pasado tan mal. Siendo escogido como el pateador del equipo y aspirante a mariscal de campo la gente lo respetaba. Obviamente muchos de sus compañeros lo molestaban por haber aceptado también estar en el club del coro, pero las puyas eran menos crueles y constantes.

Con el paso de los días descubrió que no era el único del que se mofaban. Varios chicos, entre ellos Jorah, Allison, Scott y Luka, eran víctimas de los ataques de los populares.

─¿Estás bien? ─Dominic asintió ausentemente frunciendo el entrecejo mientras hacía un recuento de los golpes en su cuerpo. Tenía el torso, los brazos y partes de las piernas tapizados con hematomas: algunos nauseabundamente amarillentos y otros preocupantemente morados, casi negros ─. ¿Trajiste una muda de ropa? Creo que yo tengo una camisa de manga larga en mi casillero.

─Te debo un favor – Dominic lucía avergonzado con su rostro enrojecido por el granizado de cereza y los ojos irritado al entrarle hielo en ellos. Jorah cabeceó y le apretó un hombro.

─Iré por ella –. Vio a su amigo salir y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Respiró hondo, se miró al espejo y se permitió sentirse acabado.

─Nos consideran escoria social ─ Jorah le explicó en su segundo día en el coro. El chico piel negra, una cabeza y media más alto que él, de sonrisa fácil y con una facilidad envidiable en el baile ─. Eso no cambiará. Pero lo que debes hacer es recordarte que no lo eres. El que ellos lo griten no significa que tengan razón ─. Fue por él que Dominic procuró intentar hacerles frente, pero por más que lo intentaba terminaba sintiéndose igual de cansado, derrotado y débil.

─¿Piensas que el profesor Hudson le diga algo a mi hermano?

─Estoy casi seguro ─Eso era a lo que Dominic temía ─. Cosas similares pasan desde que él estaba en el colegio. Su hermanastro lo pasó tan mal como tú, tal vez peor. Seguramente piensa que sea lo mejor para tí y Nick y no hay manera de que no le hable de todo esto. Ni aunque se lo ruegues. Tal vez deban de hablar con él antes de que se entere por un tercero.

Dominic asintió ausente, miró su reloj y le recordó a Jorah que debían volver a clase. Salieron a los pasillos y agradecieron que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Jorah lo abrazó por los hombros, le revolvió el pelo y lo hizo enrojecer antes de marcharse, dejándolo a él tratando de decidir si lo mejor era hablar con Dave antes o después de que su maestro conversara con él.

* * *

><p>Nick se dejó caer en su silla con una toalla en la cabeza, una camisa holgada y calzoncillos limpios. Estaba agotado por las prácticas de fútbol. El entrenador Puckerman era incansable y, tras haberle pedido que lo considerara como mariscal de campo, el hombre era más duro con él; quería pensar que era porque veía madera de líder en él y no porque quisiera verlo caer.<p>

Echó un vistazo a su ordenador y frunció el entrecejo, tenía mucha tarea que hacer y no tenía ánimos de empezar. Resignado se agachó, abrió una gaveta y se dispuso a sacar los libros que necesitaba cuando su mirada se desvió hasta el libro cubierto de cuero negro que había encontrado a pocos días de haberse mudado.

Apretó los labios, tomó sus libros y cerró el cajón con un poco más de fuerza de la que debió. Allí estaba de nuevo esas ganas imperiosas de tomar el libro entre sus manos y perderse entre sus páginas. Sentía curiosidad por saber el contenido de esas páginas, por descubrir el por qué de la frase escrita en la primera página o lo que tuviera que decirle la persona que lo escribió. Estaba casi seguro de que era un diario y aunque cierta parte de él le decía que hurgar en las posesiones de otros era incorrecto, la otra le aseguraba que a un muerto no le iba a importar que leyera su diario.

─ Ésta es una locura, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ─Abrió sus libros, puso algo de música y trató de concentrarse en su tarea de álgebra, pero por más que lo intentó su mirada siempre regresaba al cajón donde el libro estaba, aguardando por ser leído.

Por varias horas estuvo así, con su atención volando de sus deberes al diario. No fue sino pasadas de las ocho que terminó, estirándose y recordando repentinamente que tenía hambre.

─Pero no comeremos nada hasta que Dave llegue─ rumió con falsa molestia, revisando su celular y confirmando que Dave les decía que llegaría un poco tarde esa noche.

Las olvidadas ganas de leer el misterioso libro se renovaron y en vista que ya no había nada que pudiera detenerlo cogió el diario.

La primera hoja estaba vacía, amarillenta, y antigua. El tiempo había marcado la hoja con manchas y las esquinas ya estaban algo mordidas por las termitas. En la siguiente hoja estaba la frase que tanto le había gustado, incluso le parecía que las letras pulcras estaban más marcadas. Estaba seguro que habían utilizado una finísima pluma fuente, él mismo tenía una que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

La siguiente hoja empezaba con la fecha: 26 de febrero de 1986.

_Hola amigo, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi mente y he decidido empezar a plasmarlas. Creo que lo primero que debería hacer es presentarme. Mi nombre es Lucas Reynolds, todos me llaman Luke y lo odio. Mis padres me dieron un nombre y así es como todos me deberían de llamar. _

_Claro que mis padres parecen haber olvidado mi nombre, incluso parecen haber olvidado mi existencia y todo es porque no soy tan bueno como mi hermana mayor: Elisa. _

_A pesar de que es sólo es un año mayor que yo, ella no ha dejado de ser la adoración de mis padres porque es perfecta. Es tan duro vivir a la sombra de ella, de su inteligencia, de su angelical sonrisa, de su hermosura casi etérea, no hay en ella nada que no sea magnífico. _

_La amo pero al mismo tiempo quisiera destruirla. ¿Eso es posible querido amigo? _

Nick dejó de leer, sintió que la lectura era tan poderosa que lo atraía demasiado, lo cerró y lo dejó en su cajón. Iba a continuar después, tenía que hacerlo, había algo en las palabras de Lucas que lo atrapaban.

─Nick, es hora de cenar... ─sintió que Dominic le tocaba el hombro.

─No necesitabas asomarte. De hecho pudiste haber llamado a la puerta ─le dijo algo molestó.

─Eso hice pero parecías no escucharme. Pensé que tenías los audífonos puestos ─Nick se reprendió internamente por su respuesta. Carraspeó, se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermano por los hombros.

─Lo siento, estaba leyendo el libro de Juego de Tronos que me prestaste y me distraje. Es bastante absorbente, la verdad ─eso fue suficiente para que Dominic se distrajera y comenzara a preguntarle en qué parte iba. Por suerte llevaba leído algo de la novela y pudo contestarle mientras bajaban los escalones.

Cuando vio a Dave acomodado en la cabecera de la mesa recordó a Lucas y tragó saliva con dificultad. Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, como si hubiera leído algo que él mismo hubiese pensado.

* * *

><p><strong>El fic será actualizado los viernes por la noche o los sábados por la mañana. <strong>

**Espero que les guste. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

><p>Dave observó con agrado el auditorio lleno de padres y de alumnos. Después de todo, McKinley no había resultado tan mal escuela.<p>

─Muy buenas noches a todos los padres de familia aquí presentes. Soy el profesor Finn Hudson y el encargado de impartir a sus hijos la materia de gramática. También soy el coordinador del grupo coral de la escuela McKinley. Como todos ustedes saben este día los maestros solicitamos su presencia para poder hablar de sus hijos, tanto de sus avances como de sus retrasos. Si están adelantados en ciertas áreas se los hacemos saber tal y como les comunicamos si pensamos que pueden necesitar ayuda en otro campo. Todos los profesores de la planta estamos a su disposición. Estamos distribuidos por salones y por materias. Cualquier pregunta que tengan no duden en acercarse y hablar con nosotros.

Finn sonrió contemplando cómo los padres de familia parecían dirigirse a sus hijos y a vaciar el salón, probablemente encaminándose a hablar con quién pensaran que sus hijos tenían mayores problemas. Entre la multitud vislumbró a Dominic y Nick, dos de los miembros del club al que lideraba, acompañados de un hombre alto y con barba, vestido con más clase y elegancia que él mismo. _Su hermano mayor_, pensó al recordar el expediente de ambos y de cómo sus padres murieron poco antes de mudarse a Lima.

─Nick, Dominic, me alegro verlos por aquí ─. Finn les sonrió, se volvió a Dave y le tendió la mano –. Y a usted debe de ser el hermano mayor del que he oído hablar. Un placer: Finn Hudson a sus servicios.

—Mucho gusto —Dave le cogió con fuerza el apretón mientras sonreía —. Mis hermanos me han hablado mucho de usted.

—¿En serio? Espero que sólo le hayan contado lo bueno —se volvió hacia sus alumnos y les sonrió—. Señor Karofsky, ¿le importaría caminar un momento conmigo? La verdad es que pienso organizar un evento con el club del coro y necesito discutirlo con los tutores de los chicos, ya que es un evento extra curricular.

Dave asintió y empezó a caminar a lado del profesor Hudson. Hasta ese momento Dave no dudaba que McKinley fuera lo que le dijeron, los profesores parecían amables, los padres no estaban mal, incluso no habían puesto la cara de lástima cuando sabían que sus padres habían muerto. Dave entró a la oficina del señor Hudson y se sentó esperando el sablazo, porque estaba seguro de que Hudson quería dinero para sus "eventos extra curriculares".

—Un momento, por favor —. Finn sacó su móvil, mandó un texto rápido y lo dejó a un costado —. Listo. Lo siento, señor Karofsky, era mi hermano menor. Acaba de llegar a la escuela —se acomodó en su silla, carraspeó y miró a Dave con expresión seria —. Necesito hablar con usted de sus hermanos, supongo que ellos no le han dicho nada de lo que pasa en la escuela.

—¿En la escuela? Bueno, diario les pregunto y ellos me dicen que todo está bien. Imagino que se aburren un poco porque en su escuela anterior siempre fueron muy adelantados. Nick me comento que en cálculo su profesor sigue un método más tedioso para hacer los ejercicios.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Alguna vez ha notado que sus hermanos llegan con una muda de ropa distinta a la que partieron de casa? ¿Le han dicho por qué?

—Bueno, respeto su autonomía y su espacio. Ellos hacen deportes, Dominic en el coro seguro suda y se cambia. Odia estar sucio, desde niño mamá lo vestía como un príncipe y a él le encantaba. ¿Por qué me hace todas estas preguntas?

Dave empezaba a sentirse incómodo y tenso. No le gustaban los tiros de la conversación. Era esa terrible sensación de que algo se le había escapado.

—Desde el día uno sus hermanos no han sido tratado con mucho respeto. Son chicos nuevos, de un estatus social alto, y eso es suficiente para que muchos chicos no sientan simpatía por ellos.

Dave tragó saliva. Hudson apenas empezaba y a él ya se le estaban subiendo los colores por el pecho.

—Aparentemente ambos fueron recibidos con un granizado de cereza en la cara. Me enteré de eso horas más tarde, cuando estuvieron en mi clase, y les presté una muda de ropa para que no estuvieran sucios y helándose el resto del día —Finn hizo una pausa. Lo que seguía era más desagradable que lo anterior—. Y desde el día dos han corrido rumores de que Dominic es gay. La gente en Lima aún tiene resistencia a darse cuenta de la época en la que vive el mundo, señor Karofsky, y los adolescentes tienden a ser un poco crueles. Le he visto un par de moretones pero con sus camisas de manga larga uno no puede estar seguro de cuantos tenga. Hemos intentado hacer algo. El entrenador del equipo amenaza con sacar a quien vea aprovechándose de un chico y yo me encargo de impartir castigos si llego a ver algo, pero no es tan fácil. Dominic es el que más me preocupa—Dave se lamió los labios—. Tal vez necesita hablar con alguien y que él sepa que no debe sentirse mal de ser como es. A veces una pequeña ayuda de parte de un familiar puede ser más efectiva.

Dave sintió que la furia se apoderaba poco a poco de su cuerpo. Ese hombre que estaba enfrente de él se atrevía primero a juzgarlo sin conocerlo y verlo de mala manera cuando dijo que su hermano era gay. Él no tenían ningún problema con Dominic siendo gay o no siéndolo; él era su hermano por Dios santo. Si Dave no le preguntaba nada a Dominic no era por qué no quisiera saberlo, era porque le quería dar su tiempo para asimilar lo que le estaba pasando. Y de pronto Finn Hudson empezaba a decirle que a su hermano lo molestaban y que ellos _hacían algo_. Claro que no hacían absolutamente nada.

—Si mi hermano es gay o no eso es algo que no puedo aventurarme a confirmar. Nadie puede obligar a alguien a salir del armario. Amo y amaré siempre a mi hermano por lo que es y estoy orgulloso de él. Espero que eso le quede claro —Dave tuvo que levantarse para manejar su coraje —. Azimio Adams estudió aquí, él me dijo que era un gran lugar y yo no quería a mis hermanos en Westerville porque está a kilómetros de mí —Dave sentía su rostro caliente y sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas de furia —. No puedo creer que usted me esté diciendo que esas cosas pasan enfrente de ustedes y no hacen nada. ¿Qué clase de escuela es esta? ¿Qué clase de profesores son ustedes? Detener a los abusadores no se hace poniéndoles un alto violento. Tienen que llegar a la raíz y ustedes no hacen nada al respecto. Es una vergüenza para ustedes.

—Lo sé —Finn tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado ante tal acusación, haciendo un claro esfuerzo por escoger las palabras que debía usar —. Y lo siento, señor Karofsky. Varios maestros hemos tratamos de hablar con los jóvenes y concientizarlos. Pero Lima es una comunidad arraigada a las viejas costumbres; ese tipo de conductas llegan desde su casa, imitando a sus padres. Hacemos lo posible para que vean que ser diferente no debería ser una razón para molestar a otro, pero toma tiempo. Queremos implementar la política de "cero por ciento violencia", sólo necesitamos que el consejo apruebe nuestra petición. Y no quise insinuar que no amara a su hermano. Sólo pensaba que Dominic necesitaba hablar con alguien que no pensara que era malo ser diferente—Finn no estaba muy seguro de decirle a Dave que su hermano estaba conversando con Dominic en ese preciso instante —. O al menos que pudiera decirle a alguien lo del abuso sin sentir que eso es muestra de debilidad.

—¿Alguien cómo quién? —Dave se temió la respuesta.

—Alguien como… —Finn tragó saliva pesadamente cuando Dave lo miró incrédulo —mi hermano menor —parecía que había abierto las puertas del infierno por la expresión en el rostro de Karofsky —. Pensé que sería buena idea que hablara con Dominic para animarlo a contarle sus problemas. Una vez lo amenazaron con matarlo…

Dave agachó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿A dónde había llegado? Había terminado en el pueblo más homofóbico de todo Estados Unidos. Éste tipo le hablaba de amenazas de muerte, era una pesadilla. Había traído a sus hermanos a un peligro inminente.

—Es cierto que mis hermanos no me conocen bien. Ellos no saben realmente como pienso y cómo podría reaccionar a muchas cosas y creo que debería ganarme la confianza de mis hermanos. Estoy trabajando en ello. Me hubiera gustado que me hablara antes de pedirle a su hermano que interviniera. Le repito que no creo en obligar a alguien a hablar de lo que no quiere. Como sea, no creo que duremos demasiado en Lima, después de lo que me ha dicho no quiero exponer a mis hermanos a un lugar tan nocivo. Mis hermanos no pueden estar aquí, creo que regresaremos a Nueva York.

—Lamento no haber hablado con usted antes, sé que no hay que apresurar a nadie a hacer o hablar de algo que no desean. Con suerte mi hermano sólo le tirará indirectas. En cuanto a lo de mudarse, es su decisión, sólo quería informarle lo que pasaba con sus hermanos porque me preocupo por ellos.

—Gracias señor Hudson. Me gustaría ir por mis hermanos, por favor.

Dave sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Él había pensado en Lima como un nuevo comienzo y resultaba una pesadilla llena de odio y violencia. Hudson acaba de matar todos sus esfuerzos por una vida mejor. Ambos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la oficina en sepulcral silencio. El salón del coro estaba casi vacío con excepción de los tres hombres sentados cerca del piano. Los dos jóvenes parecieron soltar una carcajada cuando el otro chico terminó de contar una anécdota, sonriéndoles ladino y con cierto sarcasmo.

—Lo digo en serio, fue un desastre. Si creen que las ideas de Finn son alocadas prueben usar una peluca y tratar de bailar una coreografía que pretenda ser sexy y termine siendo patética. El señor Schu fue un buen profesor, mayoritariamente, pero eso...eso no se lo perdonaré jamás.

—Ey. ¿Se divierten? —Finn se acercó sintiendo que sus alumnos lo veían e intentaban no reír.

—Es mejor que lo hagan. No te acabo de humillar por nada —Kurt se giró para mirar a Finn pero sus ojos se desviaron directamente a su jefe…Y a su sorpresivamente sexy barba —. ¿...Jefe?

—¿Señor Hummel? —Dave no podía con su sorpresa. Era como si su máscara se hubiera caído un poco.

—¿Se conocen? —Finn miraba a su hermano y a Dave tan confundido como Dominic y Nick.

—Sí, em… —Kurt lucía sorprendido y algo distraído, mordiéndose instintivamente el labio inferior y soltando un jadeo quedo —¿Recuerdas que te comenté que Azimio contrató a un nuevo jefe de planta? —Finn asintió sin entender todavía—Es él.

—¡Oh…! ¿Él es el jefe sexy? —. Finn dio un paso atrás cuando la pesada y mordaz mirada de Kurt cayó sobre él exigiéndole guardar silencio.

Dave estaba sonrojado para diversión de Dominic y Nick que casi estaban riendo por ver una reacción humana de parte de su hermano.

—Vayan al coche, en seguida les alcanzo —Dominic y Nick asintieron. Cuando salieron por la puerta Dave se giró para ver a Kurt —. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Le pidió mansamente.

—Por supuesto. Por aquí —Hummel guío a Dave por los pasillos de la escuela con la misma familiaridad de alguien que ha estado en un lugar cientos de veces. Abrió una puerta y llegaron al campo de fútbol, asegurándole de que nadie los interrumpiría allí —. Debo admitir que ésta sí que fue una sorpresa. No me imaginé que tú fueras el hermano mayor del chico con el que Finn me pidió hablar.

Dave asintió, por alguna extraña razón, la opresión de su pecho se sentía un poco más ligera al ver a Kurt.

—Gracias por hablar con él. Aún no consigo acercarme lo suficiente a ellos y Dominic la ha pasado muy mal desde que llegamos. Dejar Nueva York fue un error, los traje a un lugar violento y donde no podrán ser ellos mismos.

—Ey, tranquilo tigre. ¿Quién dijo que no podrían ser ellos mismos? Lima no puede ser el mejor lugar para ser un homosexual pero Dominic puede con ello. Al chico lo que le falta es un poco de tiempo y carácter. Cuando él esté seguro de quién es y se enorgullezca de ello va a mandar al demonio a todos los demás.

—Tal vez pero tú hermano me ha pintado un panorama horrible. Ahora tengo miedo de que salga y lo golpeen o que lo maten —Dave tenía mucho miedo y estaba tan avergonzado por haber llevado a sus hermanos a un lugar como Lima.

—¿Me ves muerto? —Kurt se paró frente a Dave y le apretó el brazo para llamar su atención —. No, ¿verdad? Hace años un chico me amenazó con matarme pero fue porque yo vi algo que no debía. Fue por ése incidente que hablé con mi padre, cosa que debí hacer antes. Nadie va a golpear a Dominic hasta matarlo, David. Mucha gente aquí puede pensar como neandertales pero no todos son así. Muchos sólo lo ignorarán y otros lo defenderán. Según tengo entendido es un chico el que lo empuja. Si Dominic se atreve a delatarlo las cosas pueden mejorar. Muchos aquí no van a amarlo por su sexualidad, pero no van a hacerle daño. Si fuera así yo no estaría aquí.

—Gracias Kurt —Dave le tendió la mano —. Creo que primero hablaré con ellos sobre esto. Los arrastré aquí sin tomarlos en cuenta, no pienso cometer el mismo error.

—Eso suena mucho mejor —aceptó la mano de Dave y le sonrió —. Y convéncelos de que los quieres por sobre todo. Eso va a ayudar mucho, créeme. Tal vez aún les cueste un poco pero no tardarán en abrirse. Dominic parece ansioso de que alguien lo escuche.

Dave no soltó la mano de Kurt mientras le sonreía. Los ojos de Kurt brillaban y parecían atraerlo con una fascinación en la que Dave deseaba caer pero por mucho que le gustara no podía dejarse ir así.

—Tal vez luego podríamos tomar una copa. Me gustaría escuchar la historia completa —Dave no sabía de dónde había salido eso pero ya estaba la invitación sobre la mesa.

—Te advierto que es muy larga. Dudo que en una sola salida termine de narrártela —la voz de Kurt sonó cual ronroneo y su pulgar pareció aventurarse a acariciarle el dorso de la mano.

Dave sonrió y no dijo más, lentamente soltó la mano de Kurt y se dirijo hacia el estacionamiento. Vio a Nick tratando de animar a su hermano Dominic y eso estrujo el corazón de Dave. Acababan de perder a sus padres, esos chicos no necesitaban pasar por cosas como el acoso y la violencia.

—Ey —le lanzó las llaves a Nick quien las cogió en el aire y miró extrañado —. Hoy manejas tú —Nick se quedó unos segundos observando intercaladamente entre las llaves y los ojos de su hermano mayor.

A Dave le dolió un poco ver la desconfianza y el desagrado que se expresaban en los ojos de su hermano. Desde que su madre había comprado el Mercedes Nick había querido usarlo, Dave mismo sé lo había negado dos veces y parecía de cierta manera si las cosas no eran en el momento que Nick querían terminaban siendo poco valoradas.

Dave se acomodó en el asiento trasero y, por primera vez, Dominic no se apresuró en borrar de su rostro su cansancio y pesar. Sabía a lo que Dave había ido y lo que su profesor pudo informarle mientras se reunieron, poco valía la pena seguir escondiéndolo. El auto avanzó con ellos en silencio, en espera de que alguien diera el primer paso.

Cuando llegaron a casa Dave observó lo pacífica y tranquila que parecía, y le dolía pensar que había llegado a considerar esa casa como un verdadero hogar.

—Les quiero mostrar algo —Dave los llevó al patio trasero. Los sentó en la pequeña sala de mimbre que estaba frente la piscina. Encendió las luces, la piscina se iluminó con un hermoso azul que invitaba a sumergirse en él.

Entró a la casa, cogió una botella vino y tres copas. Sirvió una generosa cantidad en cada una de ellas y sentó a junto a sus hermanos.

—Lo siento chicos… —Dave bajó el rostro y suspiró —, me equivoque —dijo deslizando su corbata y desabotonándose el botón superior de la camisa azul —. Les traje aquí pensando que podíamos empezar de nuevo, que podíamos hacer una relación como hermanos pero los he puesto en un riesgo terrible y lo siento tanto —la máscara de dureza cayó de golpe y los chicos pudieron observar el estado más vulnerable de su hermano mayor.

Nick estaba boquiabierto, más que sorprendido. Desde que tenía memoria Dave era la representación de la calma, la fortaleza, el éxito y, por qué no admitirlo, a veces también de la indiferencia, al menos eso aparentaba al no regresar a casa ni hablar con ellos. Pero allí, por más que lo quisiera, Nick veía complicado sentirse molesto con su hermano mayor. Se volvió a Dominic quien contemplaba el gesto derrotado de Dave con cariño y comprensión. Estiró su mano y rozó el brazo de Dave regalándole pequeñas caricias para calmarlo.

—No sabías que iba a pasar —Dominic lo animó, tomándose su tiempo para seguir—. La verdad es que incluso en Nueva York no era una persona muy popular; ser gordo, afeminado y tener voz aguda da pie a muchas burlas. También decían que era marica —Intentó bromear recargando su peso contra Dave —. Mamá y papá jamás lo supieron, no sabía cómo decirles que se burlaban de mí. Sentía que aunque hablara con ellos las mofas no iban a ver su fin.

—Tal vez pero Nueva York no es un lugar donde impere la violencia escolar. Los voy a sacar de aquí. Regresaremos a Nueva York y nos olvidaremos de este acoso tan terrible que han sufrido.

—¿Qué no es eso huir? —Nick frunció el entrecejo —. Sé que las cosas no van tan bien como nos gustaría pero no por ello vamos a escapar. La única manera para hacer que las cosas cambien es enfrentándolas. Uno no puede irse por la vida huyendo de lo que nos da miedo, nos hiere o nos molesta; si fuera así nos la pasaríamos escondiéndonos el resto de nuestras vidas.

Dave observó a Nick y empezó a sentir un orgullo indescriptible. Su hermano había dicho cosas tan verdaderas y era maravilloso que un chico de su edad pensara así.

—Tienes mucha razón Nick y nuestros padres nos enseñaron a enfrentar nuestros miedos. Pero siento que les estoy fallando a ellos si los dejo a ustedes expuestos a esto que les ha pasado —Dave palmeó un poco la pierna de Dominic para animarlo —. ¿Quieren quedarse en Lima? —La pregunta llegaba tarde, Dave lo sabía pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Si —Ambos contestaron al unísono tras haberse tomado el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo.

—Sólo me queda un año de escuela. Sería muy molesto cambiar nuevamente de escuela —Confesó Nick tomando de su copa.

—Además McKinley está tan bien como cualquier otra escuela. Club del coro es bastante divertido y el profesor Hudson prometió entrenarnos bien para llegar hasta las nacionales.

—De todas maneras tú también tienes razones para quedarte en Lima —Nick sonrió burlón —. El hermano del profesor parecía coquetearte sin ningún recato.

—¿No te molesta que hable así de ti con su hermano? —Dave parecía algo avergonzado por la pregunta pero la expresión de Dominic parecía estar ocultando varias cosas que pugnaban por salir —. Digo...si no es así, está bien. No insinúo nada. Después de todo no hay nada de malo…

Dave había tenido su primera vez con un chico en la universidad. Había sido ebrio y en una de tantas fiestas a las que había asistido. Un chico, el típico chico gay, le había coqueteado y él había recibido la mejor mamada de su vida. Después de esa ocasión había tendido una conversación muy sería con su conciencia y había decidido que no era una gran cosa y que incluso podía follar con un chico sin que eso significada nada. Luego vino su primera novia en la universidad y seis meses después de la ruptura con esa primera novia había follado con un tío buenorron, había estado sobrio y había sido fantástico. ¿Era bi? ¿Era gay? ¿Realmente importaba?

—Es atractivo... —sus hermanos lo observaron —. Papá y mamá nunca lo supieron pero yo pude traerles a casa a un novio o una novia —Dave bebió su copa de un trago. Esperaba las preguntas.

—¿Entonces ya te has acostado con chicos? —Dominic boqueó por la pregunta tan directa y sin vergüenza de Nick —. ¿Han sido muchos?

—Con algunos —Dave sonrió un poco avergonzado de hablar de sus parejas, realmente nunca lo había hecho. Sólo Az sabía cuándo tenía novia o un amante en turno —. Nunca he sido un Don Juan y he estado con más chicas que chicos pero si quieres un número yo diría que estado con tres chicos.

—…¿No te arrepientes de no haberles dicho a mamá y papá? —La pregunta les cayó a Nick y Dave por sorpresa. En esos momentos Dominic no miraba más que a sus manos revolotear ansiosamente en su regazo con una expresión triste, desolada —. ¿De qué te hubiera gustado que ellos supieran primero?

—Dom…

—Murieron antes de que pudiera decirles nada —las lágrimas corrían desesperadas sin que Dominic pudiera controlarlas. Sonaba roto, desesperanzado, arrepentido —. Estaba preparándome…No me había sentido con el coraje de contarles, pero cuando lo hice…cuando me sentí listo…

Dave lo abrazó con fuerza dejándolo llorar hasta que estuvo calmado, besó su pelo y le acarició lentamente la espalda para reconfortarlo.

—Ellos no nos han dejado del todo Dominic, su cariño, su amor y sus enseñanzas son parte de nosotros. Te amaron tanto. Se fueron amándonos y en la eternidad ese sentimiento seguirá firme para abrazarnos en los momentos en los que nuestro espíritu esté a punto de romperse. Nunca hable con ellos por egoísta, porque siempre me ha gustado ser celoso de mi privacidad. Sé que ellos hubieran aceptado porque me amaban. Nosotros te amamos Dominic y cuando estés preparado para hablar será librador para ti. Estoy orgulloso de ti, de ustedes —Dave observó a Nick.

—Soy gay —Dominic se aferró a Dave tras soltar aquella verdad cual susurro que ambos de sus hermanos alcanzaron a escuchar —. Quería que mamá y papá lo supieran...

—Lo saben —Nick le acarició el muslo con cariño e hizo acopio de todo su coraje para mirar a Dave en medio de esa confesión. Tragó pesadamente y con su otra mano le palpó el brazo esperando que con ese simple gesto comprendiera que lo que acababa de decirle había sido importante para él —. Y te siguen queriendo tal y como nosotros te amamos.

—¿Se quieren quedar en McKinley? —Dave estaba dispuesto a mudarse a Westerville con tal de tener a sus hermanos a salvo.

—Nos quedaremos en McKinley —Dominic contestó sorbiendo por la nariz —. Prometo contarte todo lo que pase. Completamente todo. Y vamos a estar bien, Dave.

—No somos niños que no puedan defenderse, después de todo —Nick empujó sutilmente a Dominic, quién rió quedo.

—Les prometo que nadie los tocara de nuevo —Dave fue solemne, contundente —. Hablaré con el consejo, con el Gobernador si es preciso, no para que expulsen a sus agresores, sino para que estudien la razón de ese acoso. Los abusadores siempre suelen escoger detrás de su violencia un profundo dolor, miedo, ignorancia y tienen que llegar hasta el fondo para poner un alto real al abuso. Les prometo que haré lo mejor para ustedes.

—Eres un exagerado —pero a pesar del intento de Nick por desestimar la solemne promesa de Dave le sonrió agradecido, sonriendo un poco más cuando Dominic lo besó en la mejilla antes de quejarse de que estaba 'rasposo'.

Dave sé sentí bien, por primera vez se sentía en la dirección correcta con sus hermanos. Les sirvió otra copa de vino y soltó una carcajada.

—Az me dijo que McKinley era un gran lugar. Que había tenido las mejores experiencias y él pensó que sería grandioso para ustedes.

Nick dejó la copa estrepitosamente en la mesa de centro y se marchó hacia la casa. Dave iba ir tras de él pero Dominic le detuvo.

—Dale tiempo. Sigue celoso de Azimio y de tu relación con él —Dave seguía sin entender el porqué de las reacciones de Nick cuando hablaba de Az. Tal vez necesitaba tiempo de calidad con él.

La luz de la habitación de Nick se encendió y una sombra se dibujó por unos segundos en la ventana que daba hacia la piscina, la figura se disolvió sin que Dominic y Dave lo notaran.

* * *

><p>Nick se sentía furioso, la sola mención de Azimio le provocaba una reacción de celos espeluznantes. Él quería ser tan cercano a Dave, él quería ser el confidente, él que lo conociera más que nadie, del que escuchará concejos y no el simple hermanito que no valía nada para ser tomando en cuenta. Golpeó con su puño el escritorio y negó, tenía que controlarse, ya no era un mocoso.<p>

Observó el diario y vagamente se sintió identificado con Lucas. Siempre a la sombra, siempre mendigando por la atención de su objeto de admiración. Sentó y abrió el diario. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero se sentía atrapado, casi como si las palabras escritas por Lucas hace tanto tiempo lo envolvieran y le llenaran un vacío en su alma. Empezó a sentirse realmente acompañado, como si alguien… como si _algo_ estuviera en su habitación. No se había dado cuenta, pero la puerta de su armario estaba semiabierta, y lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad que parecía brillar y que contenía un siniestro, pero reconfortante, misterio.

—_Nick… _

El vello de la nunca de Nick se erizó al escuchar el susurró escalofriante y al mismo tiempo necesitado.

—Nick… —dos golpes secos en la puerta y de pronto la sensación termino —. Nick, vamos a cenar, no seas ridículo hermano. Hazlo por mí, ven a cenar —Nick tragó saliva, esa era la voz de Dominic, pero estaba seguro que la primera vez que había escuchado su nombre había sido dicho por alguien más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se complicó la semana. Una profunda disculpa para ustedes Kit, Gabriela y Duchess lexies.<strong>_

_**Nos vemos el viernes sin falta, si no que la nación me lo demande, o que me caigan unas Klainers locas. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Maligno **

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

><p>Hummel le echó un vistazo a su reflejo por enésima vez y sonrió. Lucía elegante, profesional y sexy, una combinación que sentía sería de agrado para su nuevo jefe. Se acomodó las solapas de su saco, tomó su portafolio y marchó rumbo a la oficina de David, complacido de que sus entallados jeans de mezclilla negra causaran suficiente conmoción.<p>

Desde la última vez que conversaron sentía ansias de ver a Dave sin embargo no había tenido razón suficiente para visitarlo. Allí, bajo el brazo, estaba la excusa perfecta y, aunque fuera una nimiedad, le ofrecía la oportunidad de estar un momento a solas.

Se detuvo frente al escritorio de su secretaria, le solicitó una audiencia con su jefe y esperó el permiso para entrar, aprovechando los instantes en que la mujer no lo miraba para alisar su ropa o darle forma a su cabello.

—Adelante señor Hummel —David abrió la puerta con una cara profesional que desalentó un poco pero cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él Dave sonrió devanenciado su aire de indiferencia —. Me estaba preguntando cuando alegrarías esta oficina con tu presencia.

—No puedo aparecerme por el despacho de mi jefe sin una excusa convincente —Kurt le sonrió coqueto sacando su portafolio debajo de su brazo y agitándolo frente a los ojos de Dave —. ¿No es un buen camuflaje?

—¿Qué tienes hoy para mí? —Dave sabía que los pantalones negros pegados que mostraban las maravillosas nalgas de Kurt no eran por él pero le gustaba verlo.

—Nada muy importante —sacó un par de hojas de papel y se las pasó —. Pequeñas modificaciones en los diseños de los zapatos que habíamos discutido —Kurt se trepó en el borde del escritorio, cruzó las piernas y sonrió —. ¿Le molesta que me siente aquí?

—Dave, llámame Dave cuando estemos a solas —Dave se tomó los segundos pertinentes para recorrer las piernas de Kurt y luego coger los papales —. Mañana me reuniré con Frank en Nueva York —Kurt era bueno, ¿sería igual de bueno haciendo mamadas?

—¿En serio? —Hummel descruzó y volvió a cruzar las piernas, esta vez del lado contrario, complacido de que Dave estuviera al pendiente de sus movimientos —. Extraño Nueva York…Y dime, Dave ¿alguna idea de lo que vayan a discutir el señor Adams y tú?

—La productividad de la fábrica y tus proyectos —Dave dejó los papeles y colocó las manos muy cerca de Kurt —. Le pedí a mis hermanos que me acompañarán pero Nick me mandó a paseo y Dominic no me ha confirmado, así que tendré que ir solito en el jet privado de los Adams

—¿Tú sólo? ¿En un jet privado? ¿Quién te desea tanto mal que te condena a tal pesar? —Kurt fingió indignación —. Lástima que los empleados no sean lo mismo que los hermanos. Dudo que mi compañía te sea tan grata en un viaje como la de Nick o Dominic —se inclinó sutilmente hacia delante para acortar distancias, moviéndose lo suficiente para que una de las manos de Dave se rozara con su muslo.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme? —El pulgar de Dave acariciaba disimuladamente una mísera porción de su cadera.

—¿Debería sentirme honrado de que mi jefe me pida personalmente que lo acompañe? —Kurt rió entre dientes —. Aunque sería divertido ausentarme un par de días —mientras no fuera más que eso. No se olvidaba del porqué estaba allí, debía cuidar a su padre por sobre todas las cosas —.

—Me encantaría. Regresaremos por la noche, no quiero que se preocupen en tu casa —Kurt se relamió los labios y Dave tuvo el impulso de besarlo.

—Entonces me parece perfecto, te honraré con mi presencia —Dave rió —. Dime Dave, ¿debo tomar esa invitación como un asunto de trabajo…o como una cita?

—Tal vez de la reunión podemos ir a cenar. Quiero conocer la historia. Conocerte creo que será espectacular —Dave se estaba arriesgando pero Kurt le atraía como nunca lo había hecho otro chico —. Te recojo en tu casa a las ocho, ¿te parece?

—Me parece perfecto —Kurt acortó las distancias y lo besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, como si quisiera que el próximo, un beso dado por Dave, fuera más certero —. Entonces…¿Paso a retirarme?

—Puedes —Dave no lo soltó de las manos y no se alejó ni un poco de él —. Kurt... —el móvil de Dave los interrumpió, era un texto de Dominic confirmando que podía acompañarlo a Nueva York —. Hay un cambio de planes, ¿te molestaría que Dominic fuera con nosotros?

—Para nada. Es tu hermano y lo invitaste antes que a mí. Además será agradable platicar nuevamente con Dominic—Kurt afirmó pese a que habría querido pasar un tiempo a solas con Dave.

Dave observó a Kurt caminar hasta la puerta. Cuando se marchó aspiró profundamente, el perfume dulzón de Kurt inundaba su oficina. ¿Se estaba arriesgando? Tal vez pero algo le decía que Kurt valía completamente la pena.

—Señor Karofsky, el señor Martin pregunta si puede entrar a hablar con usted —Dave salió de la bruma con un gruñido.

—Dígale que pase por favor —¿por qué no todos eran como Kurt?

* * *

><p>Dave y Dominic pasaron por Kurt muy temprano. A Dave le encantaba la forma en la que Kurt hablaba con su hermano, como atrapaba su atención y lo envolvía, lo tenía feliz, Dominic sonreía y eso era algo que Dave valoraba porque su hermano había estado muy apagado después de la muerte de sus padres y luego con el acoso.<p>

Al llegar a Nueva York Dave rentó dos habitaciones en un hotel sólo por precaución. Habían dejado a Dominic instalado para ir a la reunión con Frank Adams. Kurt fue elogiado por el dueño de la fábrica y Dave había hecho todo lo posible por venderle la idea a Frank quien decidió hacer un estudio de mercado, ése era el primer paso para que el gran proyecto de Kurt se materializara. La final ésa había resultado una gran noche y Dave había querido festejarla.

—Les invito cenar —Dave no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba. Dominic estaba conociendo una faceta de su hermano que estaba agradándole.

—Me alegra que hayas dicho eso porque tenemos una reservación en el _Loeb BoatHouse_ cerca de Central Park —Dominic y Dave miraban a Kurt con sorpresa mientras éste sólo sonreía enigmáticamente —. Me tomé la libertad de ponerla a nombre de nuestro anfitrión tras la propuesta del viaje a menos de que prefiera ir a otro sitio a cenar.

—¡Claro que no! Debe ser un lugar maravilloso. ¿Podemos ir, Dave?

Dave asintió, él nunca había estado en ese restaurante, pero la compañía ameritaba experimentar cosas nuevas.

Era un hermoso lugar situado a la orilla de la laguna, iluminado con bastas luces de colores que incluso hicieron a Dominic suspirar. Mientras les asignaban su mesa Kurt les platicó que había asistido allí por primera vez con un puñado de amigos suyos que se habían mudado de Lima a Nueva York, celebrando el debut de la novia de Finn y que todos fueron aceptados en los colegios que habían escogido. Tras ello visitó el restaurante un par de ocasiones más, a veces con familia, a veces con compañeros de trabajo, convirtiéndose en uno de sus restaurantes preferidos.

Su mesa estaba a un costado de la laguna para agrado de Dominic quién se ruborizó peligrosamente cuando Kurt aseguró que lo había hecho pensando que le gustaría contemplar el parque desde aquella perspectiva.

La noche transcurrió plagada de risas y bromas. Kurt impresionaba a Dominic con sus relatos de Lima, de la universidad o incluso de los meses que estuvo trabajando en Nueva York. Cualquier duda que Dominic tuviera Kurt estaba dispuesto a saciarla y Dave, silencioso, agradecía esos pequeños detalles, su hermano necesitaba una figura positiva y Kurt era perfecto para hacerle ver que se podía sobrevivir a la temida salida del armario.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena corrieron hacia el aeropuerto para coger el jet y regresar a Lima. Dave estaba esperando el momento adecuado para poder agradecerle Kurt sin avergonzar a Dominic, su oportunidad llegó un par de horas después, cuando el avión aterrizó y subieron a su coche para dejar a Kurt en su casa. Dominic había cedido al cansancio y estaba dormido en el asiento trasero del coche.<p>

Dave acompañó a Kurt hasta la puerta de su casa sólo para ganar tiempo y animarse a empezar con la conversación.

—Dominic estuvo encantado contigo hoy. Muchas gracias, él no la ha pasado bien y significa mucho él tener una presencia positiva en su vida.

—Fue todo un placer, tu hermano es un buen chico. Decidió quedarse en Lima así que es un chico fuerte —le guiñó el ojo —. No todos los chicos son así de valientes. Además yo tengo que agradecerte a ti por haberme llevado y por dejarme hablar con el señor Adams. Fue mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado.

—Frank es un tipo genial y tiene colmillo para los negocios. No dejará que la oportunidad se le vaya —Dave no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó a Kurt y lo besó ligeramente en los labios —. Pasar el día contigo fue un placer.

—Lo mismo pienso yo —Kurt exhaló casi cual jadeo. Levantó la mano y tomó a Dave por la corbata obligándole a inclinar un poco más la cabeza —. Tal vez debas invitarme a otra cita pronto…

—Tal vez... —lentamente se separó y empezó a caminar hacia su coche, ese en definitiva había sido un muy buen día.

* * *

><p><em>Ben While ha estado en casa de nuevo y he querido asesinarlo durante toda la cena. Ha hecho reír a mamá y a papá como siempre. Ella también ha reído, ella ríe y se sonroja cada que su estúpido amigo hace una broma. Ben es tan perfecto, tanto como lo es ella y hablan de su próxima vida universitaria, de lo fabuloso que será estudiar medicina en la gran ciudad. <em>

_Veo los ojos de mi padre cuando se dirigen a mí, se lo que quiere decirme: Serás un perdedor de Lima. _

_Papá me obliga a esforzarme, me empuja para que cumpla sus expectativas, pero yo no lo quiero. _ _Jamás podré ser como ella. Ella jamás me verá como a Ben While. Ése maldito debería de alejarse de mi hermana, debería de desaparecer. _

_Es duro saber que por más que haga jamás seré lo suficiente para nadie. _

Nick cerró el diario lentamente. Un sentimiento de afinidad se produjo en el interior de Nick Karofsky, estaba empezando a sentir a Lucas como alguien cercano. Él también se sentía desplazado, recordaba a Dave llegando a casa durante los fines de semana, a veces acompañado con Azimio quien envolvía a la familia con su palabrería, sus bromas y esas interminables anécdota y Nick lo odiaba porque acaparaba a sus padres y porque nunca se alejaba de Dave.

Nick era un rechazado, un perdedor de Lima, que por más que lo intentaba nunca estaba a la altura para ser el hermano del _GRAN_ Dave Karofsky.

Cuando escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose apagó la luz de su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama arropándose. Mientras su conciencia se encaminaba hacia un sueño profundo la puerta de su armario se abrió poco a poco y una gran oscuridad se hacía presente, tomando fuerza y observando a Nick desde una lejanía.

No sabía si era un sueño o si era real, pero por un momento sintió que alguien estaba allí con él, quizá Lucas que estaba dispuesto a reconfortarle y decirle que no estaba solo, que nunca estaría solo.

* * *

><p>—Y después de eso tomamos el jet de regreso a casa. Aunque no pude despedirme de Kurt porque me quedé dormido en el asiento trasero… —Jorah soltó una carcajada que a Dominic no le agradó, haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo —. ¿Qué…?<p>

—Nada. ¿Acaso no puedo reírme? —Dominic arqueó una ceja y bufó —. No me culpes, es gracioso imaginarte dormido en el auto. ¿Y qué tanta prisa tenías por despedirte del hermano del profesor? Seguramente lo vas a ver pronto, con lo buenos amigos que son tu hermano y él.

—Quería despedirme… —Jorah detuvo sus burlas y le palmeó la espalda de Dominic quien se acercó un poco más a él—. Ey…¿Puedo hablar contigo? —El muchacho de piel morena lo miró curioso mientras abandonaban el baño.

—¿Qué pasa, bombón? ¿Acaso te me vas a declarar? —Dominic desvió el rostro ruborizado y con las mejillas carmesí. Le molestaba que Jorah lo llamara así pero al otro no parecía importarle.

—Claro que no. Es algo importante —bajó la cabeza —. Creo que me gusta Kurt…

—¿Kurt? ¿El hermano del profesor Hudson? ¿El que dijo que tu hermano era sexy?

—Si… ¿Crees que yo le guste? —Jorah lo miró sorprendido pero con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Sólo hasta ese momento notó que se habían detenido —. ¿Jorah?

—No creo que no le agrades pero no estoy muy seguro de que le gustes —Dominic lo miró con una expresión herida que tuvo que intentar pasar por alto —. Después de todo estuvo coqueteando con tu hermano; tal vez quien le guste es él.

—Pero puede que yo le guste en serio. Todo mundo le coquetea a Dave. Es algo normal

—Creo que hay razones para eso, tu hermano es atractivo —Dominic empezó a sentirse profundamente molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

—Pero el que sea guapo no significa que sea del gusto de Kurt —Dominic trató de apartarse pero Jorah lo detuvo apretándole el hombro.

Cuando Dominic lo miró lucía ofendido y enfadado pero no por ello le dejó ir. En cambio Jorah prefirió respirar y seleccionar sus palabras, tomándose su tiempo y haciendo oídos sordos de los reclamos del bombón para que lo soltara.

—Dime Bombón, ¿te has imaginado a ti mismo besando a Kurt? —Dominic se ruborizó casi de inmediato y estaba seguro que la furia no era la razón del sonrojo —. ¿O has pensado en que te gustaría ser follado intensamente por él?

—¡C-Claro que no! No lo he pensado así. ¿No crees que sería demasiado pronto para hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas? —Dominic se volvió a verlo —. Digo, me imagino tomándole la mano mientras camino, conversando con él por horas, yendo a ver películas y abrazándonos en el proceso, que me diga que me quiere; cosas así. Y tal vez después venga lo demás.

Jorah sonrió negando, era tan infantil lo que Dominic consideraba amor, pero estaba seguro que todo tenía que ver con haber vivido encerrado en sí mismo durante esos años.

—Tal vez deberías replantearte esas ideas. No creo que un hombre como Kurt, hecho y derecho, quiera ser el novio de un adolescente que sólo lo quiere para que le tome de la mano.

Soltó a Dominic y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase. Dominic se quedó quito sólo viendo el espacio que había dejado Jorah.

* * *

><p>Dave había tenido un mes bastante intenso; había cerrado un buen negocio y estaba a punto iniciar el estudio de mercado para la línea de Kurt. Estaba esperando la llamada de Vera Domínguez, ella le iba a hacer un espacio en su apretada agenda para dar una conferencia en Lima y darle asesoría a McKinley para contrarrestar el abuso escolar.<p>

Dave había conocido a Vera Domínguez cuando uno de sus compañeros se había suicidado. Michael Marcano era un chico robusto, pura fibra italiana que medía más de uno noventa y era mole en la defensa del equipo. El punto débil de Michael Marcano era un temperamento violento. Al año de universidad ya había tenido peleas con casi todos los miembros del equipo, incluso Azimio y Dave habían tenido fricciones con la Mole Marcano.

Unas semanas después de iniciar el segundo año habían empezado a circular rumores sobre la Mole Marcano, Dave no había creído nada, y ni siquiera prestaba demasiada atención. Un buen día el Rector llegó a uno de sus entrenamientos para decirles que Michael Marcano estaba muerto.

Después Verá Domínguez dio su primera conferencia en la universidad y Dave aprendió que los abusadores siempre tienen algo que esconder.

Dos años después de la muerte de Michael Marcano detuvieron a Cristóbal Marcano, su tío. Era acusado de violación, había violado a tres chicos entre once y trece años de edad. Entonces se destapó la historia de Michael quién había sido abusado por su tío desde los ocho años.

La psicóloga Domínguez había logrado hacer mella en la educación universitaria del país y Dave confiaba que el consejo académico tomara en cuenta sus recomendaciones para mejorar.

—Por favor llame al Señor Hummel, quiero que venga a mi oficina.

Dave le iba a dar las buenas noticias y tal vez recibir un premio por ello. Se estaba portando bien y estaba acercándose a su hermanos.

—¿Me llamaba, jefe Karofsky? —Kurt hizo su aparición en la oficina pocos minutos después con un pantalón caqui embarrado a sus piernas, botas militares y una camisa de manga corta color menta coronada con un moño y un prendedor en forma de cabeza de hipopótamo.

—Cierre con llave señor Hummel —Dave ya se estaba poniendo de pie cuando el clic resonó —. Llegaste puntual, pensé que estarías un poco cansado por el viaje —estaba a un palmó de Kurt, observando fascinado sus largas pestañas.

—Fue un día activo si lo comparas con estar metido siempre en una oficina, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme llegar tarde —Hummel alzó la mano y la posó sobre el pecho de Dave acariciándolo sobre la ropa —. Claro que otro tipo de actividades me tendrían metido en la cama por más tiempo…

—¿Otras actividades? —Dave colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de Kurt. No podía creer que estaba a punto de magrearse a Kurt sobre la puerta de su oficina.

—Otras actividades…—Kurt metió una de sus piernas entre las de Dave, alzando la rodilla para que hiciera fricción sutilmente con la entrepierna de Karofsky —¿Alguna idea de cuáles podrían ser…?

Dave se hundió en los labios de Kurt que se abrieron generosos para recibiré la lengua de Dave que hábil se apoderaba de cada rincón, lo abrazó por la cadera, gimiendo al sentir la respuesta de Kurt, sus manos sujetándose del cuerpo de Dave, trepando por su pecho y anudándose en su cuello, obligándolo a inclinar un poco más la cabeza.

Cuando llegó la hora de apartarse Hummel lo hizo renuentemente, sujetando entre sus labios el inferior de Dave, succionándolo con gula.

—A esas me refería… —Kurt jadeó complacido colando sus dedos entre el corto cabello de la nuca de Dave —. Tal vez un poco más...intensas…

—Mañana empiezan con el estudio de mercado —seguía con sus brazos firmemente sobre la cadera de Kurt —. Te llame para darte la noticia.

—¿Ya mañana? —Hummel boqueó sorprendido. No esperaba que la respuesta del señor Adams fuera tan veloz —. Debo admitir que no pierde el tiempo.

—A Frank le gusto tu idea —lo que Kurt no sabía era que el estudio de mercado no sería en Lima, sino en Nueva York. Dave había sugerido que los zapatos de Kurt fueran hechos en Lima pero enviados a Nueva York para venderlos como calzado de lujo —. ¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche en mi casa? Digo, para festejar.

—Por supuesto —Kurt sacudió suavemente la cabeza sonriéndole a Dave —. Discúlpame, estoy algo impresionado con la respuesta. Pensaba que tomaría cuando menos un par de semanas más para que el estudio comenzara. Esto es...es bastante sorprendente, para serte sincero.

—Pensé que te sorprendería más mi invitación —evadió el motivo real de porque las cosas tan apuradas.

—De hecho estaba esperando a que me invitaras de nuevo a salir, pero dame crédito, acabas de lanzarme una bomba justo ahora. Dos me dejan un poco atontado —admitió desplazando sus labios a la quijada de Dave, sonriendo al sentir como se tensaba cuando le lamió el cuello —. Lo único que falta que me admitas es que vas a cocinar tú para dejarme estupefacto.

—No sé cocinar. El agua se me quema —Dave era una vergüenza en la cocina, su mamá le tenía prohibido entrar en ella desde los doce años que casi terminó quemando la casa por prepararles unas tostadas para el desayuno —. Tenemos quien nos ayude en casa, tres chicos viendo solos, no es bueno para nadie.

— Mi madre decía que un hombre que no sabe cocinar es hombre muerto —Kurt rió entre dientes ante la expresión de Dave —. Es una broma. Y dime, ¿me llevarás en tu auto? —Tomó entre sus manos la corbata de Dave.

Dave boqueó. Realmente no quería que nadie de la fábrica lo viera con Kurt, no quería que su máscara de jefe duro se cayera al darse cuenta que estaba loco por uno de sus subalternos.

—Me voy a marchar un poco antes para asegurarme que todo esté en orden. ¿Te molestaría llegar solo?

—Soy un chico fuerte, puedo llegar hasta tu casa yo solito sin que nada malo me pase. Pero hasta entonces…¿Te importaría darme algo para que te recuerde lo que queda del día?

—¿Qué podría darte? —Dave definitivamente estaba teniendo imágenes bastante sugerentes de lo que quería darle.

—¿No se te ocurre nada? —Kurt frotó ligeramente su rodilla con la abultada entrepierna recordándole a Dave la posición en la que estaban —. ¿Tal vez un beso…? —Kurt volvió a tirar de la corbata de Dave dejando que sus labios se rozaran y sus alientos se mezclaran —A menos de que quisieras algo más...

Dave lo beso con fuerza, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, haciéndolo gemir. Lo besó con ganas, su polla estaba empezando a despertar con interés. Se moría por conocer cada rincón del cuerpo fibroso de Kurt, lo levantó, Hummel enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Dave quien estaba a punto de arrojar a Kurt sobre su escritorio y empezar a follarlo.

—Señor Karofsky, tiene una llamada del señor Azimio...

—Joder... —Dave gruñó al escuchar el intercomunicador —. Tengo que... —Dave se alejó de Kurt con todo el dolor de su corazón —. Gordo —dijo en cuanto cogió la llamada de Az —, espera un segundo. Lo siento —Dave podía sentir que le dolía el tener que olvidar su erección.

—Tranquilo… —Kurt cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse pero su propio problema bajo los pantalones lo estaba incordiando —Ya habrá tiempo —besó tenuemente a Dave en los labios y le dio un firme apretón en la polla, apresurándose a tomar unos cuantos papeles blancos y esperar que con ello pudiera cubrir su erección.

—Te odio maldito gordo... —fue lo último que escuchó Kurt antes de salir de la oficina de Dave.

* * *

><p>Kurt observó el reloj y sonrió complacido, no iba demasiado tarde. Tras su visita a la oficina de su jefe y la inoportuna interrupción telefónica de Azimio Adams Kurt Hummel tuvo serios problemas para concentrarse en el trabajo esperando impacientemente a que llegara la noche. Pero tenía sus razones, no creía que fuera humanamente posible ser besado como Dave lo besó esa mañana y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.<p>

Escuchó que su reproductor sintonizaba "_Like a Virgin_" y le subió el volumen. Aquello era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Desde que Dave aceptó su cortejo había esperado impacientemente un avance y la noche anterior que lo tuvo, deseó más. Si cerraba los ojos podía visualizar a Dave acercándose a él, casi con timidez, para darle un casto beso en los labios. Hubiera sido una escena más mágica y maravillosa si se hubiera complacido con eso, pero el roce de los labios de Karofsky con los suyo lo dejó con ganas de ver todo lo que escondía su frío y esquivo jefe.

Por eso su insistencia al visitarlo en la oficina. Habría querido desde el primer momento que Dave se abalanzara a besarlo pero ante su aparente lentitud Kurt fue quien dio el primer paso. Recordaba la forma en la que le sostuvo la cadera y le hizo sacudirse de anticipación, la pasión con la que atacó sus labios y la maestría con la que movió su lengua para abrirse paso en su boca. En las horas que tuvo que esperar para salir de la oficina esa mera memoria le había hecho endurecerse más de una ocasión; eso y la simple idea de que, de no ser por Azimio, tal vez habría llegado un poco más lejos.

En honor a la verdad Kurt gustaba de Dave desde el inicio, lo consideraba un portento bastante atractivo, pero en la vida habría esperado aquel tipo de desbordante pasión en su agarre y sus besos. No era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre ni mucho menos con uno que no compartiera ciertos rasgos físicos con Dave, pero definitivamente era uno de los únicos que con un beso lo tenían con las piernas hechas gelatina y pequeños gemidos brotando de su boca implorando por más.

—¿Ya me habré pasado? —Kurt sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus ensoñaciones, recordándose que debía de encontrar la casa de Dave. Se orilló, le echó un vistazo nuevamente al mensaje que Karofsky le envió y buscó el nombre de las calles, recordando que el lugar que buscaba estaría un poco más adelante —. No puede ser esta…

Kurt boqueó impresionado cuando aparcó el auto frente a la casa de David, pasándosele por la cabeza que tenía más aspecto de mansión de Beverly Hills que de cualquier otra cosa. Pasó saliva, se arregló sutilmente frente al espejo del retrovisor y abandonó el auto dejando que sus ojos volaran de un lado a otro contemplando a detalle la majestuosidad de aquel hogar. Era de un color pétreo como el mármol, con jardines extensos que custodiaban el camino que lo guiaba del auto hasta la puerta de la casa. También vio la cochera y dos autos aparcados dentro de ella, lo cual le decía que David ya había llegado.

Dominic fue quien le recibió con una sonrisa amplia y algo avergonzada, invitándolo a pasar y avisándole que la comida estaba servida. Kurt conversó amenamente con él hasta llegar al comedor saludando a Dave y a Nick y excusándose de haber llegado tarde; había tenido que terminar unos pendientes y llamar a su familia antes de ir, de lo contrario su padre se hubiera preocupado.

Dave lo invitó a sentarse y Dominic sirvió la comida, tomando asiento frente a él y entre sus hermanos Dave y Nick. Kurt bromeó diciéndoles que le felicitaran al chef a lo que Nick no perdió tiempo en afirmar, con tono burlón, que Dave se había afanado por calentarla apenas llegó. Entre más avanzaba la velada Kurt más afirmaba su estima por esos chicos. Aún y cuando Nick era algo hosco y Dominic, bastante tímido, ambos eran buenos chicos; ninguno parecía incómodo con su presencia y Kurt les daba pie para bromear y para que le hicieran tantas preguntas quisieran.

Tomó su copa, desviando su mirada de los chicos hacia Dave mientras éstos le contaban animadamente que estaban a nada de las estatales y que habían luchado a capa y espada para escoger las canciones que cantarían en el concurso. Eso era algo que a Kurt también le estaba gustando de Dave. Pese a que su jefe admitiera que no era muy cercano a sus hermanos estaba haciendo un serio esfuerzo por cambiar eso; escuchaba a Dominic y a Nick con atención y hacía una intervención cuando los chicos mencionaron su nombre o él creía pertinente.

Y les sonreía; sonreía con un cariño y una ternura encaminada a sus hermanos que Hummel no podía más que derretirse por dentro aunque fingiera tranquilidad.

—Y Kurt, ¿qué se supone que haces en la fábrica realmente? —Nick tenía real curiosidad de saber que hacia un tío tan genial como Kurt en un lugar tan gris como la fábrica de su hermano.

—Soy la voz de la anarquía —Kurt dejó que Dominic y Nick rieran un poco —. Soy el diseñador del calzado de la empresa. Vivía en Nueva York y pensaba trabajar allá pero mi padre cayó enfermo hace unos meses, tiene problemas del corazón y regresé para cuidarlo y ayudar a pagar sus cuentas del hospital.

—Y fue cuando te encontraste con Don "_Soy todo poderoso_". Mi gran hermano suele ser el de las últimas palabras y no escucha a nadie. Bueno, sólo escucha a Azimio.

—Nick... —Dave empezaba a notar que Nick estaba siendo impertinente.

—¿Qué, tus empleados aún no saben que eres un dictador? Papá solía decir que David sería algo grande y para mamá no había nada más perfecto que mi hermano, creo que eso lo hizo un bastardo egocéntrico.

—Nick, basta. Nos estas avergonzado —Dominic no entendía porque de pronto su hermano parecía tan enojado.

—Creo que ya has tenido suficiente vino, Nick —Dave lo detuvo cuando quiso servirse otra copa —. Ve a tu habitación.

—¡No! —Su puño golpeó la mesa y la copa de Dave se hizo añicos. Uno de los pedazos de cristal se incrustó en la mejilla de Dave. La sangre empezó a brotar y Nick se concentró en ella, en lo espesa, en lo brillante y en las ganas que tenía de ver sangra más a su hermano. Tragó saliva y de pronto parpadeo, era como si estuviera regresando de un trance —. Lo siento —cogió su servilleta alarmado y empezó a auxiliar a Dave.

—Déjame ayudarte —Kurt posó una mano sobre las temblorosas de Nick y lo apartó sutilmente de Dave —Ven, siéntate —corrió una silla y casi obligó Nick a ocupar el lugar. Estaba nervioso, con la vista vidriosa fija en Dave. Sabía que quería ayudar a su hermano mayor y pedirle perdón pero en ese estado era capaz de fallar en el intento.

Dominic se apresuró a la cocina por agua y paños limpios mientras que Kurt intentaba removerle el vidrio a Dave con delicadeza. Tras varios minutos y con la ayuda de unas pinzas para ceja Kurt logró sacarlo. Tomó un paño y lo apretó contra la mejilla de Karofsky, esperando que con eso se detuviera el sangrado.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a un médico? —Dominic parecía haber perdido color en el rostro al igual que su hermano.

—Tal vez. Primero veamos si la herida no es muy profunda. Tal vez no sea algo de qué preocuparnos.

—Lo siento...— Nick murmuró asustado y con la voz sutilmente entrecortada —Yo...no quise lastimarlo...No quería…

—No pasó nada —Dave se movió apartando las manos de su rostro gentilmente —. Estoy bien, siéntate Dominic, por favor. No pasó nada, bebiste muy rápido —disculpó a Nick que parecía terriblemente arrepentido —. Fue...

—Un acceso de ira —completó Nick con la voz quebrada y los labios secos.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó — Kurt lo abrazó por los hombros y lo atrajo a su cuerpo haciendo que Nick se relajara por las suaves caricias a sus brazos —. Tal vez deberías hablar un poco más con tu hermano.

Dave cogió a Nick por los hombros y lo llevó al despacho. Su mejilla ya había dejado de sangrar, sólo había una línea roja y profunda que estaba abultándose.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó sentándose a su lado en el acogedor sofá de su despacho.

—Si...estoy bien —Pero no era difícil para Dave descifrar que Nick mentía —. Sólo...me sentí muy molesto…

Dave apretó el abrazo sobre los hombros de su hermano. No sabía cómo acercarse a Nick, con Dominic era más sencillo, su hermano menor era más dócil.

—Sé que no he sido el mejor hermano Nick. Lamento haberme ausentado y haber empezado nuestra relación de la forma en la que lo hice. Pero después de las muertes de nuestros padres sentí que tenía que protegerles, asegurarles un futuro bueno y brillante. Los quiero Nick… te quiero.

Pero Nick no fue capaz de responder; en vez de eso se dejó abrazar acercándose un poco más a su hermano, tratando de comprender cómo fue que había perdido el control tan repentinamente.

—Cuando quieras hablar conmigo... Yo estaré para ti, te lo juro.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Nick se excusó, quería llegar a su habitación y darse un baño para dormir. Lo que había sucedido lo había dejado casi temblando del miedo, recordó entonces las palabras de Lucas en el diario:

_Es tan perfecta que quisiera lastimarle para quitarle un poco de eso que tanto anheló de ella. _

Dave regresó al comedor con una bandita rosa que había tomado de la habitación de Dominic. Sonrió hacia su hermano menor para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Cómo está todo con mis chicos favoritos? —Intentó bromear para pasar la tensión.

—Mucho mejor. Kurt me preparó un té y me ayudó a calmarme —Dominic sonó agradecido y avergonzado.

—Lo que él necesita es ir a la cama —Kurt le acarició el cabello y lo abrazó por los hombros, echándole un vistazo rápido a Dave —. ¿Qué tal estás tú? ¿Y dónde está Nick?

—En su habitación. ¿Necesitas algo más? —Le preguntó a Dominic quien negó —. Nos vemos mañana —Dave le dio un fuerte abrazo y observó hasta que su hermano se perdió en el pasillo para llegar a su habitación —. De verdad lo siento Kurt.

—Tranquilo, además parece que Nick también estaba asustado por lo que hizo —Kurt tomó asiento en el sofá acompañado por Dave —. No quisiera meterme demasiado pero parece que Nick está un poco celoso de ti.

—Sí, desde siempre y no entiendo el porqué. Nuestros padres nunca tuvieron preferencias.

—Tal vez sea que él mismo tiene problemas para pensar que no es tan bueno como tú en ciertas cosas —cuando Dave se le quedó mirando Kurt se cruzó de brazos y alzó los ojos al techo —. Yo nací como hijo único y no tuve esos problemas, pero tengo un amigo que tiene un pequeño complejo con su hermano mayor; aunque a ellos si los comparaban —sonrió tristemente —. Su hermano era más atractivo y mejor en muchas cosas y él sentía que no podía superarlo, ni siquiera igualarlo en las cosas que le gustaban…

—¿Amigo? Detecto cierto grado de atracción señor Hummel —Kurt se volvió a verlo y le sonrió.

—Era un ex. Iba en la academia Dalton, la que está en Westerville. No duramos mucho —sacudió la cabeza —. Lo que trato de decirte es que probablemente Nick sienta que él no es tan bueno como tú; o tal vez quiera tu aprobación. Después de todo dices que no eran muy cercanos antes de que llegaran a Lima.

Dave asintió, sabía que Kurt tenía razón, debía acercarse más a Nick y lo haría poco a poco. Su hermano era distinto a Dominic y tenía que respetar sus tiempos.

—Sabes, eres muy bueno con los chicos, Dominic te adora —eso era algo que a le fascinaba a Dave.

—Es fácil hablar con ellos. Además tengo un hermano mayor que parece adolescente así que me sirve de práctica —Kurt bromeó con sonrisa ladina —. Dominic es un buen chico, y aunque Nick es bastante ácido y sarcástico en varias de sus bromas, también es agradable. ¿Por qué no has tratado con ellos hasta ahora?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora —había sido demasiado para ese día y no quería recordar que se había alejado de su familia durante años. Cogió la mano de Kurt y se acercó lentamente para besar a Kurt de forma pausada y tranquila —. Gracias por estar aquí.

—Es un placer —Hummel contestó sutilmente jadeante, con las mejillas ruborizadas y los dedos enroscados en el vello de la nuca de Dave, renuente a apartarse.

—Sabes creo que Dominic va a necesitar ayuda para su vestuario para su competencia. Tal vez tú podrías... —era un atrevimiento y Dave tenía miedo de perder lo que ya había ganado con Kurt pero realmente quería que su hermano tuviera el estímulo positivo que significaba tener un amigo como Kurt Hummel.

—Señor Karofsky, es usted un osado. ¿Una cita y ya me pide acompañar a su hermano? Eso es hasta la tercera cita —Kurt rió por la expresión confundida de Karofsky. Se arrimó a darle un beso casto en los labios y le golpeó amigablemente el pecho —. Claro que puedo. Agradece que no estemos en Nueva York donde mi agenda estaría absurdamente apretada.

—Bueno, yo no podría acompañarlos —sonrió apenado —, pero me encantaría que fueran de compras.

—No estoy muy seguro de que tanto podamos encontrar para comprar en Lima, pero veremos qué hacer. Y más que no poder acompañarnos pienso que no quieres estar encerrado con dos chicos mirando miles de tiendas y gastando todo tu dinero en un día. Dice Finn que es deprimente ver cómo tanto dinero desaparece en tan poco tiempo.

—Tendré que ponerle límite a la tarjeta...

Dave sonreía mientras se aproximaba a Kurt para recostarle sobre el sofá. No podía creer que estaba en la sala de su casa magriandose con un chico hermoso, besándolo lentamente y tocándole por encima de la ropa, prácticamente era un crío de quince años de nuevo.

Kurt exhaló un suspiro que murió en los labios de Dave, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando el beso se tornó más demandante y las caricias más intensas. Deslizó las manos por los amplios hombros, subiendo poco a poco, enroscando los dedos en el cabello corto y moviendo las piernas para acomodar mejor a Dave entre ellas. Con destreza enroscó la pierna derecha en la cintura de Dave e hizo ademán para que se le acercara más. A pesar de las caricias suaves y lentas sentía fuego esparciéndose desde su pecho hasta su polla, haciéndola palpitar ansiosa.

Dave sentía en las manos la ansiedad de tocar la piel de Kurt, marcaba su cuerpo, gemía quedamente entre los besos. Fue muy difícil separarse de él y dejarlo ir a su casa pero estaba consciente de que Kurt no podía ser un acostón de un día. Kurt se marchó con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y Dave de verdad estaba frito porque esa sonrisa había sido lo mejor de la noche.

* * *

><p><em>Nick estaba caminando por un oscuro pasillo, era una sueño, estaba seguro de ello peor no podía evitar sentir miedo. Lentamente abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y entró a una habitación, caminó hacia el lecho donde alguien dormía pacíficamente. Corrió las sábanas de forma violenta y levantó su mano derecha en que empuñaba un enorme cuchillo. <em>

_Era Dave quien dormía en esa cama, era a Dave a quien estaba apuñalando y era la sangre de Dave la que bañaba su cuerpo. _

_¿Serías capaz Nicolás?..._

De donde había venido esa pregunta. Nick se despertó de golpe, con la boca seca, sudando y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Su sueño… su pesadilla había sido tan real que aún sentía la tibia sangre de su hermano sobre su piel.

Giró su rostro hacia el armario, estaba seguro que lo había cerrado antes de dormir, ¿por qué estaba abierto? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos vemos el viernes <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Maligno**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

><p>—¿Qué te parece esto…?<p>

Cuando Dominic salió del probador el ojo crítico de Kurt lo estudió de pies a cabeza. En esa ocasión estaba usando un traje color índigo de pantalón, chaleco y saco a juego; una camisa color hueso de botones dobles, tirantes aferrados a los pantalones y una corbata borgoña que combinaba con los mocasines tornasol en lo que Hummel puso sus ojos apenas y llegó.

Dominic pasó saliva y no se movió. Sentía el calor agolparse en su mejillas al sentir la fuerza de aquella mirada. Después de la espantosa cena, Kurt le envió un texto para invitarlo a una tarde de compras para escoger su atuendo para su competencia con los coros. Aún no tenían los detalles del vestuario pero eso no parecía ser impedimento para Hummel.

—Perfecto —La sonrisa de Kurt y su aprobación hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco—. Creo que nos llevaremos este conjunto, la corbata rosada del traje anterior, los pantalones amarillos, los prendedores y un par de cinturones. ¡Oh! También los pantalones negros de corte recto, el saco cuadriculado gris con la corbata ancha negra, la camisa blanca con patrón de cuadros azules y el pantalón gris oscuro.

—¿Qué no es mucho? —Kurt se alzó de hombros, caminó hasta un amplio sillón para descansar un poco.

—Dave trabaja duro para estos pequeños lujos. Dudo que esto haga mucha mella en su cuenta —Kurt hizo un ademán al chico que los atendía para indicarle todo lo que comprarían, pidiéndole de favor que lo fueran cobrando —. Además eres su hermano, dudo que le moleste regalarte algo de vez en cuando.

—Gracias por acompañarme —Dominic sonrió y Kurt lo hizo más luminosamente dejándolo embobado —. ¡Digo…! No tenías por qué hacerlo…

—Tal vez, pero no estoy aquí porque tuviera, sino porque quise venir. Ahora cámbiate, vamos a ir a cenar.

Vieron un par de tiendas donde Kurt compró algunos accesorios y se apresuraron a la zona de restaurantes. Kurt le invitó a comer y Dominic estaba encantado siendo casi arrastrado a un restaurante de pastas y notando lo mucho que a Hummel le gustaban.

—La _frutti di mare_ es mi preferida —ese simple detalle Dominic se comprometió a recordarlo por siempre.

Conversaron alegremente mientras comían. Hablaron del coro, de las regionales, de la escuela y de algunas de las experiencias de Kurt en Nueva York. Dominic le dijo lo que más extrañaba de la gran ciudad, como a sus amigos, sus lugares preferidos y a sus padres, siendo recompensado por un cariñoso apretón de manos de Hummel.

—Venir aquí ha sido una experiencia. Nick y yo no queríamos pero Dave dijo que era lo mejor para todos nosotros. A simple vista no lo parecía pero es un gran hermano mayor —Dominic probó un trozo de sus fresas flameadas al vino tinto viendo como Kurt le daba pequeños sorbos a su copa.

—David es una buena persona. Y poco común. Cada vez que hablo con él me sigue sorprendiendo con algo nuevo. Antes pensaba que era guapo, ahora creo que es un buen hermano, un caballero y un hombre muy follable —Dominic se atragantó con sus fresas.

—Si… Ahora que lo recuerdo, el profesor Finn dijo que pensabas que era sexy…

—Porque lo es —Kurt rió sin notar el rictus de enfado en el rostro de Karofsky —. Y también besa muy bien…Es un poco extraño que me ponga caliente cuando alguien me besa pero… —Hummel negó sutilmente ruborizado.

—Besa… —Dominic se dio cuenta de la palabra y sintió que algo en su pecho se estrujaba —Ustedes han… — no preguntó, afirmó. Kurt en cambio sonreía avergonzado mientras asentía.

—Sé que no debería decirte esto porque es tu hermano pero Dave es tan fantástico…

Continuó diciéndole varias cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar. Trató de contestar lo mejor que pudo mientras sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. La ira y los celos trepaban desde su estómago y coloreaba sus mejillas, haciendo que cualquier pensamiento o comentario respecto a su hermano lo hiciera enfurecer.

* * *

><p>Dave estaba haciendo malabares con su maletín, el ramo de flores para Dominic y el regalo que tenía para Nick. Abrió la puerta y encontró todo en penumbras, se extrañó porque era la primera vez que Dominic no lo recibía, observó su reloj, era tarde pero no tan tarde como para que sus hermanos estuvieran dormidos. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos emocionado por escuchar las aventuras de Dominic.<p>

—¿Dominic? —Golpeó la puerta de la recámara de su hermano, más al cabo de varios minutos nadie le contestó.

Dave se quedó observando la puerta unos segundos debatiéndose entre marcharse o abrir la puerta y ver que todo estuviese bien. Camino hacia la habitación de Nick, esperando tener más suerte, ya hablaría con Dominic por la mañana.

—Nick... —Llamó algo nervioso.

—¡Espera un momento! —Nick exclamó desde dentro de su cuarto, apareciendo en el umbral con los pantalones de la pijama puestos —. Regresaste más tarde que de costumbre —vio el ramo en manos de Dave y arqueó una ceja —. ¿Kurt viene a cenar?

—No, no —sonrió avergonzado —. Son para Dominic pero creo que está dormido. ¿Puedo pasar? —Nick pasó saliva y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, dentro de su cuarto.

—No te muevas —Dave sólo vio como Nick desapareció y le cerró la puerta en las narices, tomándose su tiempo antes de volver a abrirle —. Pasa.

—¿Ya cenaron? —Nick asintió. Dave se daba cuenta que no sabía realmente como conversar con Nick.

—Dominic cenó con Kurt. Yo salí a comer por allí —miró la nariz fruncida de Dave —. Yo quemo la cocina hasta preparando cereal, así que preferí comer fuera. Dom ha estado de un humor de perros desde hace rato y capaz me tira algo en la cara si le digo de la cena.

—Contrate a Magda para que nos hiciera la comida y nos mantuviera la casa en orden. No me gusta que cenen en la calle, podrían enfermar —Dave lo miró severo y notó de inmediato que Nick se cohibía —. Intenta comer en casa por favor —le entregó la bolsa de regalo —, espero que te guste.

—¿Qué es esto? —Nick tomó la bolsa con cierta desconfianza, mirándola extrañado.

—Es un pequeño regalo. Recordé que cuando eres niño te gustaban los coches y te he comprado esto —Dave había visto el coche a escala, un Jaguar Type E 1967, y de inmediato había pensado en la repisa de coches que Nick tenía en su cuarto y como no tenía ningún Jagg lo compró de inmediato.

A pesar de la usual actitud hostil de Nick en ese momento lucía emocionado, conmovido y claramente sorprendido. Con manos torpes pero ansiosas abrió el regalo y sacó la caja del auto, estudiándolo con fascinación. Cuando Dave miró a Nick pudo ver una expresión de silenciosa emoción en él. No supo si era por el auto o por lo que le había dicho, pero lucía fascinado, anonadado y sin palabras.

—Es… —Nick tuvo que carraspear. Sus palabras salían con un atisbo de alegría y torpeza que trataba de ocultar —. Nunca había tenido un Jaguar…Y no creí que supieras que me gustaban los autos —se pasó una mano por el cabello, por la nuca. Trataba de evadir que estaba emocionado y halagado —. Y es un modelo muy bonito...Gracias, Dave.

Dave sonrió complacido parecía que había dado un primer paso correcto para comunicarse mejor con su hermano Nick.

Sintió una ráfaga de frío viento, vio hacia la ventana del cuarto de Nick y notó que estaba cerrada, era extraño, parecía que el cuarto de Nick era más frío que el resto de la casa.

—Hace algo de frío, ¿no?

—Siempre ha sido así aquí —Nick se alzó de hombros —. Ya me acostumbré. También al olor, a veces huele extraño —Dave asintió.

—Le voy a pedir a alguien que venga a checar las tuberías y el termostato. No quiero que en invierno te congeles —Dave le dio un apretón en el hombro y Nick se sintió de pronto conmovido y decidió que era momento de abrazar a su hermano mayor. Dave tragó duro y no puso que decir cuando se separaron —. Te dejo para que descanses.

Nick asintió. ¿Tan fácil había caído? ¿Su odio se había terminado con un simple regalo? La verdad era que no pero una parte de él estaba cansada de pelear contantemente con su hermano.

Nick cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Avanzó hasta el escritorio, sacó el diario y se acomodó en su silla. Buscó la página marcada con la fecha y empezó a leer, no sin antes echarle un rápido vistazo al regalo que poco antes Dave le había obsequiado.

_29 de Septiembre de 1987_

_Mis padres han estado más insoportables que nunca. Papá quiere obligarme a salir de Lima y mamá no deja de decirme que debo esforzarme para poder llamar la atención de las chicas._

_¿Cuáles chicas? La única chica que quiero jamás me prestará atención porque ella no tiene ojos para mí. _

_Quiero que mis padres me dejen en paz, quiero que me dejen ser un perdedor de Lima. _

_A veces sólo quisiera verlos desaparecer. _

Nick tragó saliva, la lectura era demasiado poderosa, las palabras de Lucas parecían estar llenas de odio y de rencor verdadero. Él podía decir que odiaba a Dave pero no era verdad, lo que Nick quería de Dave era atención, toda su atención. Pero Lucas de verdad odiaba su familia.

Pasó a la siguiente página y continúo leyendo sin darse cuenta que la luz en su habitación era más tenue.

_1 de octubre de 1987_

_Me ha abrazado y me ha besado en la mejilla tan espontáneamente que por un momento sentí que mi corazón podía salir de mi pecho pero luego lo ha derrumbado todo cuando me ha dicho el motivo de su felicidad: ¡BEN!_

_El imbécil lo ha conseguido… la ha conseguido. Ahora es su novia y eso me hace hervir la sangre. _

_Odio a Ben, lo odio más que nunca… Él también debe desaparecer. _

Nick cerró el diario, empezaba a tener cefalea, necesitaba descansar. Apagó las luces, se arrojó a la cama y se arropó intentando olvidar como ése personaje que le era tan cercano empezaba a tornarse tan siniestro.

A los pocos segundos de estar dormido empezó a sentir la sensación más escalofriante de su vida. Quería moverse, quería levantarse pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba paralizado y con los ojos entre abiertos. Quiso mover sus piernas pero no respondían y empezó a sacudirse en la cama, quería gritar, y de hecho sentía que balbuceaba el nombre de Dave pero era inútil, nadie lo escucharía y lo sabía.

Los segundos se le hicieron interminables, el sudor frío recorría su cuerpo y la sensación se convirtió en una tortura cuando sintió que había alguien encima de él. Entre la tenue visión que le permitían sus ojos entreabiertos vio un rostro que se dibujaba en la oscuridad. Nick podía sentir el aliento de ése ser, podía sentir sus rostros casi pegados.

—_¿Lo harás, Nick?_

Nick gritó furioso o eso pensó porque realmente no lo supo. Sólo se sintió liberado cuando pudo moverse por fin. Salió de la cama con un salto, estaba disneico, diaforético, con las pupilas dilatadas y con palidez marcada en su rostro.

_¿Qué había sido eso? _

_¿Una pesadilla? _

Nick percibió un aroma fétido y la habitación tan fría que podía ver el vaho de su respiración. Cogió una almohada y su frazada, bajó a la sala y se recostó en el sofá sin querer quedarse dormido realmente. El terror lo mantuvo despierto por un momento pero pronto el cansancio hizo que cediera y pudiera dormir.

No sin antes pensar que era momento de hacer una investigación y conocer el rostro de Lucas Reynolds.

* * *

><p>Dominic suspiró, dejó su mochila a un lado y cayó boca arriba en el colchón, fijando la mirada perdida en el techo. Alzó un brazo, tomó su almohada y la abrazó con fuerza. Aún recordaba la mezcla de sensaciones que sintió mientras Kurt le contaba todo lo que su hermano le había hecho sentir.<p>

Era una furia que corría por sus venas. Una mezcla de celos, odio y decepción.

¿Es que Kurt no notaba lo mucho que a él le gustaba? No lo había dejado en claro con sus acciones.

Esa noche cuando Dave tocó a su puerta había estado dormido, seguramente cansado de tanto llorar; sin embargo, al reconocer de quien se trataba la furia y los celos que había sentido se acumulado en su estómago y garganta y optó por darle la espalda y no contestar. Esa misma actitud había prevalecido a lo largo de los días. Aunque lo viera en los pasillos de la casa, en el comedor o en el patio Dominic se abstenía de hablarle. Ignoraba sus preguntas y su expresión de borrego a punto de degollar; después de todo Kurt le había hecho saber que no era tan inocente como daba a entender.

Sin embargo, si era algo que requería de su respuesta le contestaba con todo hosco y cortante, esperando que con ello entendiera que no estaba abierto al diálogo.

Siete días después gran parte de esa furia se había disuelto para dejarlo sólo con celos, tristeza e irritación. Las preguntas de Dave lo estaban enloqueciendo y aunque una parte de él sabía que Dave no tenía realmente la culpa de nada, que eran sus propias ilusiones infantiles e irreales hechas añicos; la otra estaba tentada a golpearlo en el rostro y gritarle sus verdades…tal vez así se le quitaran las ganas de fastidiarlo.

—Dominic —Dave golpeó suavemente la puerta. Tenía una semana repitiendo el proceso de intentar saber qué diablos pasaba con su hermano menor y estaba harto de las negativas. Esa noche hablaría con él sin pretextos y sin ser prudente —. Tenemos que hablar.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de nada contigo —fue la cortante respuesta del adolescente después de varios minutos de silencio.

Dave abrió la puerta con su llave maestra sin importarle la privacidad de su hermano. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y se sentía sumamente mal pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar más esa situación con su hermano.

—Lo siento pero tenemos que hablar. Es imposible que sigamos así. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? He llamado a la escuela para asegurarme que no te estuvieran acosando de nuevo. La nueva directora me ha dicho que no ha habido casos de abuso desde hace semanas y también me informó que tienes días sin asistir a los ensayos del coro.

—No he tenido ganas de ir —Dominic rumió dándole la espalda, apretando los dientes en un intento por controlar las palabras que ansiaban salir —. Y no tenías por qué preguntarle nada a nadie. Soy yo quien asiste al coro, no tú.

Dave lo tomó por los brazos y lo obligó a girarse para encararlo. Lo miró a los ojos y notó que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué sucede Dominic? Kurt me ha dicho que tampoco le respondes los mensajes

—Déjame —Dominic replicó intentando liberarse — ¡No quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos y no puedes obligarme!

—¡Basta ya Dominic! —Dave le reprendió como nunca lo había hecho —. No eres un crío, así que quiero que me digas lo que te pasa ahora mismo.

—¿Qué me pasa…? ¡¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?! —Dominic se sacudió, colocó las manos en el pecho de Dave y lo golpeó con fuerza intentando alejarlo —.Me pasa que casualmente me gusta Kurt! Me gusta y me gusta mucho y ¿sabes lo que es lo peor? ¡Casi me dice que quiere coger contigo! —Dominic escupía cada palabra con un tinte de dolor y resentimiento reforzados con su mirada. Empezó a jadear, las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas una tras otra. Apretó los puños, tensó la quijada, pasó saliva. Toda la ira y la molestia desaparecieron para ceder terreno a la tristeza—. Estaba pensando decirle que me gustaba…Ya sabía que se sentía atraído hacia ti pero quise olvidarlo…él me compró la ropa, ¿sabes?... Cuando salí del probador Kurt ya había pagado y yo traía mi tarjeta encima y… —Sorbió por la nariz —. Pensé que le gustaría cuando menos un poco…Sé que soy gordo, afeminado y mucho más chico que él, pero… por un momento pensé que le atraía… que por eso venía tan seguido a casa, que por eso me acompañó a comprar ropa… que por eso me había pasado su número y me contestaba los mensajes; pero era por ti… ¿Estás contento? ¿Es eso lo que querías que te dijera?

Dave había aflojado su agarre por lo que Dominic pudo liberarse sin mucho esfuerzo. Parpadeó y se limpió los ojos con el puño; aunque no quisiera había vuelto a llorar y esta vez Dave lo estaba viendo. Por fin le había dicho lo que le molestaba, le había pegado, le había reclamado pero no se sentía mejor. Plasmar sus preocupaciones en palabras era hacer todo más real y aunque no quisiera la expresión de Dave lo estaba incomodando.

Dave boqueó sin saber que decirle a su hermano. Se esperaba todo menos eso y había sido tan idiota, obviamente alguien como Kurt iba a causar un enamoramiento en un chico como Dominic que acaba de salir del armario y que conocía a un hombre independiente y seguro con su sexualidad aceptada y era fabuloso.

—Dominic —Dave intentó abrazarle pero sintió su rechazo y eso le dolió porque realmente no quería hacer sufrir a su hermano así —, eres un chico maravilloso, cualquier chico estaría feliz con saber que tienes interés por él.

—Dudo que Kurt sea uno de ellos —Desvió la mirada y apretó los labios —. Está bastante claro que tipo de hombres son los que le gustan y yo no soy uno de ellos.

—No hay tipos de hombres, ni de mujeres, es más cuestión de afinidad Dominic… —Dave de verdad quería abrazarlo y consolarle y hablarle para decirle que es normal enamorarse así pero que seguramente encontraría un chico que pudiera valorar todo lo que Dominic era —. No se trata de ti hermano.

—No quiero hablar de ello —Dominic se miró las manos y dejó caer sus hombros. Se sentía demasiado triste, cansado e indefenso… —. Sé que no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿ok? Pero dolió…Dolió que Kurt dijera eso en ese preciso momento, duele saber que tú le gustas y yo no puedo hacer realmente nada porque a ti ya te gustaba Kurt desde mucho antes que a mí…

Dave se acercó de nuevo y lo abrazó con fuerza porque sabía que su hermano lo necesitaba más que nada.

—Kurt y tú tienen una chispa especial, sabes y por eso creo que volverás loco a muchos chicos —intentó hacerlo sonreír pero Dominic estaba demasiado decaído —. Saldremos de viaje mañana, vamos a Cincinnati pero creo que después de ese viaje tú debes de hablar con Kurt.

—¿A qué van? —Cuestionó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo tratando de evadir el tema de Kurt.

—Negocios. Vamos a cerrar un contrato y para que Kurt presente un proyecto que tenemos —Dave tomó el mentón de su hermano para que lo mirara a los ojos —. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con Kurt?

—No quiero que me rechace —Dominic intentó desviar la mirada —. Sé que lo va a hacer, pero no quiero…no en este momento.

—Todos tenemos un no asegurado. Lo importante es que lo intentes, que hables con el corazón. Kurt es tu amigo, ¿no crees que se merezca saber lo que está pasando?

Dominic guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que Dave pensó que no le iba a contestar más. Aún con la cabeza gacha y las manos fuertemente agarradas la una de la otra Dominic asintió casi con renuencia. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no por ello parecía gustoso de hacerlo. Dave tuvo que esperar un poco más mientras Dominic carraspeaba y se secaba las lágrimas con agresividad del rostro para que los ojos tristes y cansados se voltearan para verlo, aunque tampoco parecían estar muy animado por esa idea.

—Hablaré con Kurt cuando me sienta listo… Aún no me siento listo para hacerlo…ni siquiera planee decírtelo a ti.

—Te amo hermano —Dave besó la sien de Dominic y se alejó lentamente de él —. Me voy temprano, regreso en dos días, si puedes cuidar a tu hermano.

—¿No se supone que es al revés? Él es el hermano mayor entre nosotros dos —trató de bromear obsequiándole una sonrisa apagada.

—La edad no tiene que ver mucho con la madurez. Nick está muy extraño últimamente… —Dave tragó duro, estaba pensando que su trabajo como tutor era realmente una mierda —. Te dejo descansar, gracias por hablar conmigo.

Dave se marchó, se preguntaba qué pensarían sus padres. Donde sea que estuviesen seguro estaban preocupados porque ellos y porque a pesar de todos los intentos, Dave no podía conectar con sus hermanos.

Dominic se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta contemplando como Dave se pendía en su habitación. A pesar del dolor que sentía y la tristeza que lo embargaba sonrió con sutileza. Después de todo no había estado tan mal hablar con Dave.

* * *

><p>Dave estaba decaído. Desde que habían salido de Lima notaba que su jefe lucía distraído y ensimismado. Contrario a su viaje a Nueva York en esa ocasión no conversaron mucho. Dave había enterrado la cara en su laptop diciéndole que necesitaba verificar algunos asuntos de la empresa y él se había limitado a asentir, observándolo discretamente desde su lugar.<p>

A pesar de que Cincinnati estaba muy cerca, para Kurt los minutos de viaje se le hicieron eternos. Bajando del avión los esperaba un transporte que los guío directamente al hotel. Dejaron sus cosas y volvieron a treparse al automóvil esta ocasión directo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la junta.

Echó un rápido y discreto vistazo a su reloj antes de volver a contemplar a Dave. Dos horas habían pasado desde que empezó la reunión y, pese a todo, la vivacidad de Dave seguía en pie. Era sorprenderte verlo así, si era sincero consigo mismo. Pese a su obviamente deplorable estado de ánimo, apenas se encontraron con los clientes Dave se libró de sus problemas y se convirtió en un hombre completamente profesional. Exponía sus puntos con sencillez y pulcritud, sin sobre vender su producto pero recalcándole a los clientes los beneficios que tenían al firmar con ellos; contestaba sus preguntas con paciencia y calma, pero a pesar de su educación y buen trato era firme y certero.

Cuando llegó su momento de hablar Kurt espantó su nerviosismo y les presentó sus nuevas propuestas, complacido de que los clientes lucieran interesados en ellas.

Tras afinar unos detalles tanto Dave como los clientes se dieron la mano y firmaron el grueso contrato que Karofsky sacó del maletín. Conversaron un poco más, primero de cuando les harían llegar el primer cargamento de zapatos y luego de trivialidades como que pensaban del juego de los Reds contra los Giants. Kurt agradeció que Dave supiera de béiísbol y les contestara, disculpándose al admitir que no era muy fan del béisbol… o de los deportes en general.

"_Aunque ver hombres en uniformes pegados no está mal_" pensó para sí mismo.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a _Orchids_ para celebrar el cierre del trato? —Marcus, el más joven de sus clientes, les sonrió —. Después de todo la junta duró más de lo que esperamos y, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre.

—Yo de verdad quisiera pero me siento algo mal. Pueden ir ustedes, Kurt no has comido nada desde que salimos de Lima.

_Tú tampoco _pensó contestar, sin embargo le sonrió. Si no asistía podría ser tomado como una grosería.

—Me encantaría. La verdad sea dicha no he venido tanto a Cincinnati desde que mi hermano se graduó de la universidad y también me temo que no conozco _Orchids_.

—¿Entonces qué esperamos? —Caminaron al recibidor donde Kurt se despidió de Dave prometiéndole que regresaría al hotel apenas terminaran.

Dave subió a su habitación, estaba cansado y no quería seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Su maletín terminó siendo arrojado sin mucho cuidado hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación en penumbras. Cogió la botella de whisky del bar y empezó con la música de antaño que le recordaba a sus viejos. Se sirvió la primera copa y cerró los ojos tirado en el sofá, no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres, en cómo habían muerto y lo mucho que los extrañaba.

* * *

><p>Kurt jadeó mientras estiraba los brazos y daba un paso fuera del elevador. La supuesta cena había durado mucho más que la junta y llegó a pensar que los clientes lo estaban poniendo en engorda para devorarlo de tanta comida que le ofrecieron. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa café con patrones de ramos de laurel blancos, se aflojó la corbata y se abrió el saco mientras caminaba por el pasillo directo a la habitación de Dave. En toda la noche no pudo más que pensar en él, en qué era lo que lo tenía tan decaído, en que quería regresar al hotel sólo para estar con él, para intentar animarlo, en que lo extrañaba…<p>

—¿Alguien pidió un chico atractivo en recepción? —Kurt intentó bromear pero nadie le abrió la puerta —. Dave, ¿serías tan amable de no matarme de preocupación y abrir la puerta, por favor?

—Lo siento —Dave se había quedado dormido con apenas dos copas de whisky —. ¿Todo bien? —Kurt entró a su habitación como si fuera la suya.

—Me siento como pavo en día de acción de gracias pero bien —Kurt le echó un rápido vistazo al cuarto vislumbrando la botella de whisky abierta y un vaso con hielos derretidos en la alfombra, a un costado del sofá —. ¿Y tú? No luces nada bien desde esta mañana.

—Me siento un poco enfermo eso esto. ¿Te fue bien en la cena? —La habitación seguía en penumbras pero Dave podía notar la brillante mirada de Kurt, seguro pensaba que estaba completamente borracho.

—No puedo decir que me fue mal —Kurt se le acercó con calma —. Pero fue un poco aburrido, para serte sincero. No pareces enfermo, Dave —Buscó su brazo con una mano y le dio un amigable apretón —. ¿Qué ocurre?

Dave cogió la mano de Kurt y sonrió cálidamente, lo necesitaba, lo quería y le agradecía mucho que estuviera allí.

—Creo que he hecho las cosas mal. Mis hermanos me odian.

—Tal vez antes, pero no ahora. Me dijiste que tu hermano Nick parecía realmente contento con el auto que le regalaste y se nota que Dominic te tiene mucho afecto. Sé que dijiste que tiene como una semana que no conversa contigo pero sus razones tendrá. Después de todo es un adolescente.

—Comprendo su razón. Yo mismo estoy perdido por esa razón —Dave se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó rodeándolo completamente con los brazos —. A veces siento que mis padres no descansan por mi falta de tacto. Por más que lo intento no puedo conectar con mis hermanos.

—Tus padres deben de estar tranquilos sabiendo que tus hermanos están en buenas manos —Kurt le devolvió el abrazo. Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Dave mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla rasposa y salpicada por los primeros indicios de barba —. Si piensas que lo que te falta es tacto y quieres cambiarlo sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco más. Poco a poco verás resultados, no esperes que te lleguen tan pronto. No tiene mucho desde que interactúas tanto tiempo con Nick y Dominic así que no te arranques el cabello si no todo pasa tan rápido y tan bien como en un inicio esperabas.

Dave se inclinó para besarlo, los labios de Kurt eran sencillamente perfección, generosos, cálidos y se separaban con suavidad para dejar lugar a la lengua de Dave que se movía lentamente sobre la boca de Kurt. Dave prolongó el beso todo lo posible, estaba seguro que podía besar a Kurt toda la noche. Sintió las manos de Kurt deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata y empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa. Era simple, sólo era el siguiente paso entre ellos, ambos se habían deseado durante esos meses y esa noche simplemente tenía que pasar.

De un plumazo la corbata fue abandonada en algún rincón del cuarto y los dedos largos y blancos de Kurt se aventuraron a juguetear con los botones de la camisa de Dave, deshaciéndose uno a uno de ellos hasta que sus yemas palparon el fino vello del pecho que le hicieron gemir quedo en medio del seductor beso. Hummel se retiró sutilmente, alzó el rostro y contempló a Karofsky con la mirada nublada. Se mordió el labio inferior instintivamente y volvió a besar a Dave dejando que sus ansias se concentraran en su agarre en el los vellos de la nuca y el movimiento serpenteante de su lengua, ronroneando cuando el agarre a su cintura se volvió más firme.

Para Dave fue sencillo remover la camisa de Kurt sin dejar de besarlo. La piel de Kurt era sencillamente magnífica. Los labios de Dave empezaron a besar el rostro de Kurt, su cuello y sus manos se dedicaban a terminar de desnudarle. El cuerpo de Kurt era masculino, con los músculos definidos y al mismo tiempo parecían delicadamente marcados en su cuerpo, sus manos se movieron lentamente y con reverencia sobre el abdomen de Kurt. Hubiese podido admirarlo toda la noche.

—¿No crees que es injusto que sólo uno de nosotros no lleve camisa? —A pesar de sus jadeos Kurt logró bromear. Los dedos de Dave lo hacían estremecerse y contener el aliento provocando que su corazón galopara furiosamente dentro de su pecho. Delicadamente deslizó sus manos por los tonificados brazos y se deleitó con las formas que se escondían bajo la prenda, tirando sutilmente de ella para reforzar sus palabras.

Kurt le sonrió a Dave con esa sonrisa tan peculiar que tenía: juguetona, seductora, predadora. Sin esperar respuesta Kurt acortó distancias. Apartando delicadamente la mano de Dave de su vientre lo tomó por la camisa y lo arrastró con paso lento hasta la cama. Dave no supo en qué momento terminó sentado al borde del colchón con Hummel sentado en sus muslos y rodeándole la cintura con sus largas piernas, lo único que supo es que, sin que esos ojos verde azules se apartaran de los suyos Kurt se relamió los labios y se deshizo de botón tras botón con maestría, dejándole la camisa abierta con el pecho descubierto a merced de lo que Hummel quisiera hacer.

Kurt lo examinó con marcado deleite. Sus manos que una vez estuvieron jugando con los botones, sacándolos de su ojal, ahora estaban palpando con pecaminosa curiosidad cada milímetro de piel a su disposición. Delineó los hombros anchos, recorrió los músculos marcados de los brazos con reverencia y Dave pudo haber jurado que gimió quedamente cuando se enroscaron en el fino vello de su pecho.

—Me gusta… —Kurt ronroneó juguetón antes de aventurarse a lamer los labios de Dave cual minino, apartándose cuando notó que Karofsky pretendía ahondar el beso y escabulléndose travieso hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando que su lengua intentara descubrir cualquier punto débil que pudiera haber allí.

Dave se dejó besar, dejó que Kurt examinara su cuerpo y disfrutó cada caricia que le daba y también disfruto la vista del maravilloso cuerpo de Kurt encima del suyo. Delicadamente invirtió las posiciones quedando encima de Kurt mientras lo besaba. Empezó a acariciar lentamente la polla de Kurt, gimió cuando sintió esa dureza, lo acarició firme y sin dejar de besarle. Bajó por el cuerpo de Kurt, la punta de su lengua no pudo evitar probar los pezones de Kurt, la polla de Dave dio un salto cuando escuchó el trémulo suspiro de su amante.

Tragó saliva antes de tomar la polla de Kurt en su boca. Era una polla delicadamente hermosa, larga, dura y que tenía un aspecto sedoso. Dave gimió amortiguadamente por la sensación íntima y sumamente erótica de poder acariciar a Kurt de esa forma, se movió despacio, no tenía ninguna prisa de abandonar el deseo que le despertaba el estar mamando con cadencia la polla de Kurt.

Poco a poco los jadeos que Kurt exhalaba se iban convirtiendo en quedos pero pecaminosos gemidos. Movió sus brazos con ansias hasta posar una mano en el hombro firme de Dave, enterrando en el las uñas, soltando aire con un sonoro gemido cuando Dave succionó con mayor ahínco. Kurt se retorcía bajo aquellas curiosas manos y bajo aquella boca que le estaba haciendo enloquecer. Trató de aferrarse a las sábanas, a las almohadas; trató de enterrarse las uñas en la piel, a hacer algo con tal de librarse de aquel calor que lo estaba abrazando y consumiendo tan tortuosamente lento.

Abrió un poco más las piernas bajo las indicaciones de las suaves caricias de Dave y arqueó la espalda cuando los dedos juguetones se propusieron a juguetear con sus testículos. Kurt quería rogar por más…quería que Dave fuera más rápido, quería sentirlo dentro, sentirse librado de tanta excitación que lo tenía al borde de la demencia pero no lo logró; porque aunque parte de su cerebro tratara de ordenarle tales atrocidades, su cuerpo no quería dar por culminada su exquisita tortura.

La lengua de Dave se aplanó suavemente sobre los huevos de Kurt, una, dos, tres veces de manera contundente y luego bajó serpenteando hasta el culo de Hummel. Dave dudo un segundo, no sabía si era del gusto de Kurt; sonrió cuando observó la cadera de Kurt subiendo, dejandole espacio. Dave deseaba comerse ese culo, penetrarlo con su lengua, pensando en abrirlo para luego dar paso a su polla y sentir la estrechez casi alucinante. Todo en Kurt era lustroso y ese culo también lo era, Dave gemía con hambre sobre esa fruncida piel, casi como si fuera acto de magia el lubricante cayó en sus dedos que entraron a la par de su lengua. Los huevos de Dave dolían, su polla estaba tan dura que pesaba y sólo quería entrar en Kurt.

Se incorporó para ver a Kurt a los ojos, su barbilla brillaba por la saliva y por lubricante. Estaba tan excitado que no podía hablar, sólo esperaba algo, lo que fuera que le pudiera decir que Kurt estaba de acuerdo y que quería seguir. En respuesta, recargándose sobre su su antebrazo y jadeando entrecortadamente, Kurt lo miró con ojos ahogados en deseo y movió sus piernas para aferrarse con ahínco a la cadera de Dave haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Qué esperas? —Su voz sonó más grave, cual gemido ronco, reincorporándose completamente y tomando a Dave por la nuca, con su hambre avivada al ver a ese portento postrado frente a él, con su polla dura y enrojecida alzándose orgullosa del vello de su entrepierna, plantándole un beso fiero y apasionado que arrancó un gemido de los labios de Dave.

Dave se colocó el preservativo y se acarició un par de veces sólo para liberar un poco la tensión. Su polla entró lento en el culo de Kurt que era un maldito vicio de placer. Cerró los ojos al escuchar el gemido que ambos soltaron cuando empezó a moverse. Sus manos se anclaron firme sobre la cadera de Kurt, entraba y salía, gemía y se estremecía al sentir las manos de Kurt sobre su pecho. De pronto Kurt se retiró y por un momento pensó que había hecho algo mal, pero casi aulla al ver que le daba la espalda, colocándose en cuatro y levantándole el culo.

Lo penetró de una estocada y le susurró al oído: _¿Me la vas a aguantar putito? _El gemido de Kurt lo embriagó de pasión. Fue intenso, fue duro y no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando Kurt elevó su torso y pudo ver como se corría, Dave siguió por varios segundos más con un ritmo salvaje y trepidante. Gritó el hombre de Kurt cuando se corrió y no se separó de Kurt, permaneció así, dentro de él, aturdido por la intensidad de su orgasmo y disfrutando lo espasmos de su polla.

Con los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada en el fornido pecho de Dave Kurt hizo un ademán a Karofsky para que se acostaran. Ante la renuencia de librar la polla de su culo Kurt lo tensó, bebiéndose con deleite el gruñido extasiado de Dave y la profunda estocada, ronroneándole que no tenía que sacar su polla de su culo, pero que no estaría de más recostarse y disfrutarlo más cómodamente. Con un movimiento casi juguetón Dave le atenazó la cintura con un brazo e hizo malabares para acostarse con él arrancándole a Kurt más de una risa o un gemido.

—Bestia —Kurt enroscó sus piernas con las de Dave echando para atrás su culo y estremeciéndose al sentir como aquella polla parecía volver a la vida con sus movimientos.

—Deja de moverte —Dave sonrió y besó el hombro de Kurt —. No puedo pensar en otra cosa si no dejas de moverte.

—¿Tienes que pensar en otra cosa? —Kurt movió sus caderas de forma circular y gimió buscando a tientas la mano de Dave y entrelazado sus dedos con los de él.

Dave estaba listo de nuevo, con un hombre como Kurt era muy difícil no estarlo cuando se comportaba así. Se recostó y Kurt terminó encima de él, Dave colocó las manos sobre sus nalgas.

—El condón no aguantará otro round —dijo moviendo la cadera un poco y cerrando los ojos cuando sintió a Kurt cabalgando un poco —. Necesitamos… otro… —sus manos apretaron esas nalgas que lo habían vuelto loco desde el primer días.

—Búscalo entonces —Pero a pesar de sus palabras Kurt no cesó, acomodando sus manos sobre las rodillas de Dave para alzarse un poco y dejarse caer, gimiendo alto y claro al sentir aquella polla palpitando ansiosa dentro de su cuerpo —. Yo te espero…

—Deja de moverte… necesito… —Dave lo detuvo unos segundos. Lo suficientes para deshacerse del preservativo usado e intentó esperarse para alcanzar la caja de condones pero Kurt no le dio tiempo, simplemente tomó la polla de Dave y la hizo entrar en él —. Joder… —Dave tuvo que cerrar los ojos y volvió a apretar las nalgas de Hummel que seguro terminaría matándolo esa noche.

—¿Te gusta más así…? —Kurt jadeó echando su culo hacia atrás y hacia delante, hipnotizado por el deseo que manaba de los fieros ojos de Dave —. ¿Te gusta más sentirme así? —Sin darle tiempo para contestar se alzó y empaló arrancando un gemido alto y deseoso de ambos. Las manos de Kurt se acomodaron en el pecho de Dave para impulsarse, sacando la deliciosa polla de su culo sólo para enterrala de nuevo en éste una y otra vez. Cuando una estocada rozó su próstata arqueó la espalda y echó para atrás la cabeza sin poder evitar gritar. Las manos le temblaban incapaz de contenerse, recostándose sobre el pecho de Dave y meneándose ansiosos y desesperado, mordiéndole el labio y chupándolo con gula —. Fóllame, Dave...

Dave solamente tuvo que imitar el ritmo de Kurt, no tuvo que hacer más, porque Hummel lo estaba cabalgando de tal manera que lo estaba volviendo loco. Habría dado su brazo derecho para aparecer un espejo frente a ellos y poder ver las nalgas de Kurt y ese ambicioso culo siendo follado por su polla. Kurt se acariciaba al ritmo de las estocadas, Dave disfrutó de nuevo el ver como se corría bañando su pecho de la leche caliente y espesa. Gimió guturalmente y termino dentro de Kurt.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a besarlo profundamente, disfrutando su orgasmo. Kurt le había regalado la mejor noche de su vida.

—¿Crees que te mataría si me duermo aquí arriba? —Hummel bromeó recostado cómodamente sobre el cuerpo de Dave, exhalando un complacido ronroneo y un gemido ahogado cuando aquella lengua ávida y apasionada reclamó su boca y lo poseyó cariñoso pero demandante.

—No —pero aun así Dave lo elevó un poco y lo colocó a su lado en la cama. De verdad quería abrazarlo completamente, casi quería envolverlo con su cuerpo —. Kurt… ¿quieres ser mi novio? —Dave lo preguntó mientras seguía besándole. Era un tanto absurdo preguntar eso después de lo que había pasado pero Dave era un tipo que le gustaba llamar las cosas por su nombre.

—¿Qué esa parte no va antes de la mejor cogida de la vida? —contestó Hummel alzando cómicamente una ceja, tirando juguetón del vello en el pecho de Dave.

—Sólo dime si o no… —Dave sonrió acariciando la espalda de Kurt.

—¿Qué pasaría si dijera que no? —Kurt ronroneó con falsa inocencia, riéndose de la expresión confundida de Dave —. Estoy jugando, oso. Claro que sí.

Dave lo beso de nuevo, estaba pensando que tal vez nunca podría dejar de besar esos labios.

—Eres muy peligroso Kurt Hummel. Todos los tipos que se te acercan terminan interesados en ti.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Mi don también es mi perdición —besó cariñoso y juguetón los labios de Dave, tomándose su tiempo para saborearlos —. Pero en caso de que lo dudes, soy leal y no me iré con cualquier fulano que diga que mi culo es genial.

—¿Y si ese fulano fuera mi hermano menor? —Dave había pensado no decirle nada Kurt, pero en vista de lo que había ocurrido y que eran pareja creyó conveniente que lo supiera.

—¿Dominic? —Kurt ladeó la cabeza luciendo francamente consternado —. Uno, es un niño aún; con edad de follar pero creo que mucho más chico que yo. Y dos, no sabía que te iban esas cosas…

—Mi hermano no tiene edad de follar ni siquiera con su mano y no sé de qué hablas con lo otro —Dave enarcó su ceja y vio a Kurt muy serio.

—Tranquilo, Dave —Kurt le acarició el pecho esperando que se calmara. Él sabía que Dominic no era un niño y podría sentirse atraído a experimentar con nuevas y prohibidas pasiones…pero el hermano mayor-padre sustituto-oso gruñón de su hermano no parecía pensar de la misma manera —. Era una broma—mintió—. Dominic es un niño muy lindo pero no me gusta de esa manera. Me sentiría halagado si dijera que le gusto pero sinceramente es muy chico para mí.

—Está enamorado de ti. Y lo entiendo perfectamente, espero que no sufra demasiado cuando hable contigo, y cuando nos vea juntos.

—¿Es por eso que sientes que no estás siendo buen hermano y que Dominic te odia? —Dave no dijo nada —…Es por eso que estás tan decaído desde la mañana…—Kurt lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó quedo, dulce y cariñoso. No quería que la tristeza volviera a conquistar esos bonitos ojos verdes. Al menos no por esa noche.

—No es sólo lo de Dominic. Es natural, sé que el enamoramiento va a terminar cuando conozca a un chico que sea de su agrado —abrazó más Kurt —. Todo está siendo peor… a veces creo que Nick está experimentando con drogas, cada día lo veo más retraído y ahora con esto, no sé si Dominic vaya a separarse más de mí. Sólo, me preocupan, son mis hermanos y me preocupan.

Kurt le acarició el rostro, los brazos y trató de reconfortarlo con sonrisas y pequeños besos. Desde cierto punto entendía la preocupación de Dave y sabía que todo era justificado pero no quería que se hundiera; aunque le costara un poco admitirlo era triste verlo tan absorto y falto de ánimos.

—Dudo que esto sea lo suficientemente malo para que Dominic deje de hablarte de por vida. No te va a odiar y no va a separarse de ti, tal vez sólo siga enojado contigo y conmigo por un tiempo más pero cuando se le pase regresará a ti —Lo besó en la mejilla tratando de no sentirse tan conmovido por los ojos de borrego degollado de Karofsky —. En cuanto a Nick…trata de hablar con Dom de él, si algo malo le ocurre y él lo sabe y quiere ayudarle no dudará en compartirlo contigo. Una cosa son los celos por mí, lo cual entiendo, y otra cosa es su hermano Nick. Puedes intentarlo, no pierdes nada.

Dave le dio un último beso y se rindió a la pesadez de su cuerpo. Lo que había pasado le daba a Dave la fortaleza para enfrentarse de nuevo a su reto persona. Kurt esa noche le había regresado las ganas de seguir luchando.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les guste. <em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maligno**

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

><p><em>Dominic dormía tranquilamente hasta que escuchó un fuerte ruido que venía desde la planta baja. Se levantó lentamente y abrió con cautela la puerta, pensó en hablarle a Nick pero volvió a escuchar pasos. Estaba curioso y temeroso a la vez, algo en él le decía que tenía que bajar. Encendió la luz del pasillo y salió de su habitación. Justo a la mitad del pasillo se detuvo, estaba pálido cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador de Dave después de un disparo. <em>

_Corrió hacia las escaleras y los vio. Nick tenía una escopeta en la mano, le había disparado a Dave, prácticamente la había cercenado la mano derecha con el disparo. Dave estaba en suelo gritando de dolor y arrastrándose lejos de Nick que había levantado la escopeta de nuevo. _

—_¡No, Nick! —Le gritó a Nick. Su hermano sólo se giró para verlo y sonrió. Dominic se quedó clavado allí, congelado por el miedo que le produjo ver esa mueca en el rostro de su hermano. Era como ver sonreír al diablo… _

_Nick disparó una vez más destrozando el cráneo de Dave. _

_Dominic por fin pudo moverse, corrió hacia su habitación a toda velocidad, cerró con llave y cogió su móvil pero sus manos temblaban y el aparato cayó al suelo. Podía escuchar los pasos de Nick._

_Estaba subiendo las escaleras…_

_Estaba caminando por el pasillo…_

_Estaba frente a su puerta…_

_Dominic temblaba, Nick golpeó la puerta suavemente y Dominic empezó a llorar. Luego todo fue silencio por unos segundos. Dominic casi no respiraba, estaba expectante y muerto del miedo. Cogió su móvil de nuevo, marcó rápidamente al 911… _

_El disparo retumbo por toda la habitación, hizo añicos la puerta, Nick la empujó y Dominic supo que estaba perdido. _

—_Es tu turno hermanito…._

Dominic abrió los ojos sobresaltado y lo primero que vio fue a una sombra los pies de su cama. Encendió la luz de inmediato y parpadeó, no había nada…

El reloj marcaba las 5:15 am y había tenido la madre de todas las pesadillas. Buscó su celular erráticamente y pasó saliva con pesadez cuando lo encontró tirado en el suelo, a un lado de su cómoda y con el número del 911 brillando en la pantalla. Echó un vistazo nuevamente a su cuarto, a su espalda, a la puerta que creía destrozada segundos. Casi podía jurar que no estaba solo en esa habitación. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó su móvil lo más rápido que pudo con manos temblorosas.

─¿Dominic? ¿Está todo bien? ─Dominic casi saltó de la cama cuando escuchó la voz de Nick. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sentía un terror real. Era como si esperase que Nick entrara a su habitación a punta de escope ─. ¿Hermano? ─Nick intentó girar la perilla de la puerta y Dominic detuvo el grito en sus labios.

─Estoy bien… ─intentó que su voz no saliera entrecortada ─. Sólo fue una pesadilla, una tontería.

─¿Puedo pasar? ─Dominic quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas que no. Que lo quería lejos de él por lo menos en ese momento pero en vez de eso se levanta de la cama tambaleándose un poco.

Se obligó a respirar tranquilo cuando llegó a la puerta. Cerró los ojos e hizo tres respiraciones profundas recordando que ése que estaba fuera era su hermano y que había tenido una pesadilla, que nada de lo que había visto era real. Abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano a los ojos.

Nick se quedó en el lumbral de la puerta, dio una rápida mirada hacia el interior de la habitación de su hermano y tragó saliva; había estado allí, Nick podía sentirlo y cuando vio el terror en los ojos de Dominic se le partió el corazón. Lo que sea que estaba acosándolo ahora iba detrás de Dominic y Nick se temía lo peor.

─¿Estás bien? ─Dominic asintió.

─Sólo he soñado con Dave… él… ─la voz le tembló un poco ─. Soñé que él tenía un accidente. Fue terrible ─Dominic aún sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar ─. Tal vez debería…

─¿Llamarle? ─Dominic asintió ─. Creo que deberías. Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas ─Nick se marchó y Dominic volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Borró el número de emergencias y digitó el de Dave tan rápido que temió equivocarse. Los sesos desperdigados por el suelo, la sangre bañando las paredes y los gritos de su hermano retumbaban en sus oídos tan vívidamente que casi no escuchaba el tono de espera mientras se conectaba la llamada.

Dave tenía que contestar…

Dave tenía que estar bien…

_Dave debía estar en alguna parte de Cincinnati y no escaleras abajo, hecho un muñón sanguinoliento a pies de Nick. _

Cuando la contestadora lo recibió Dominic gimió aterrado. Canceló la llamada y volvió a marcar con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas de temor y nerviosismo.

—¿Dominic? ¿Todo está bien? Son las cinco de la mañana —la voz de Dave sonaba cansada pero comenzó a sentirse preocupado cuando Dominic no contestó. Estando a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien pero logró escuchar gimoteos y sollozos acompañados de palabras inconexas e inentendibles —Ey… ¿qué pasa muchacho? Me estás asustando.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué estaba aliviado de que todo lo que había visto y sentido fuera un sueño? ¿Qué le alegraba que no estuviera herido o muerto? ¿Qué sentía que algo había estado en su habitación, que lo asustaba pero que no sabía qué o quién era?

—Soñé... tuve una pesadilla… tú sufrías un accidente en la carretera —mintió deliberadamente porque no podía repetir lo que había soñado realmente.

—Estoy bien Dominic, estoy en el hotel. Sabes, hoy salimos para Lima, estaré está tarde con ustedes ¿ok? Intenta descansar por favor —Dominic asintió hasta que recordó que Dave no podía verlo, forzándose a contestarle.

—Lo intentaré. Cuídate Dave —Se despidió y cortó la llamada mirando ausentemente su teléfono. Sabía que debía sentirse un poco más tranquilo después de asegurarse de que Dave estuviera bien pero aquella sensación de ser observado y el temor de que alguien abriera su puerta de un disparo no lo ayudarían a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Nick no había podido dormir después de haber escuchado los gritos de su hermano Dominic. Se dejó caer sobre la cama intentando no observar su escritorio. El diario estaba oculto debajo de miles de papeles y tareas, Nick estaba decidido a olvidarlo, pero estaba seguro que lo que sea que estuviera en el diario, no estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo a él.<p>

Se sentía en peligro y sabía que sus hermanos también lo estaban. La pesadilla de Dominic probablemente era una advertencia.

Salió de la cama de inmediato, cogió lo primero que encontró en el guardarropa y salió. Tenía que investigar a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Fue directamente hacia la biblioteca de McKinley, tenía que haber algo sobre Reynolds en los anuarios antiguos.

McKinley estaba prácticamente desolada a esas horas de la mañana, Nick se tomó unos segundos para buscar a Lucas Reynolds por internet pero no había nada, absolutamente nada de Lucas. Había sido traído, con problemas, casi desequilibrado. No había terminado de leer el diario pero estaba seguro que las cosas no terminaban muy bien y secretamente pensó encontrar una noticia escalofriante sobre la familia Reynolds en las páginas de internet.

Pero no había nada. La única noticia nacional sobre Lima era la explosión de una fábrica de reciclado, habían muerto muchos empleados y se convirtió en un luto nacional, pero no había nada de un múltiple homicidio en la casa de los Reynolds.

Bajó de la camioneta y se fue directamente hacia el área de los anuarios. Se detuvo cuando vio las letras doradas del anuario en el que debería de estar la imagen de Lucas Reynolds. La idea de ver su rostro le perturbaba demasiado pero sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer. Pasó las páginas tranquilamente, calmándose a cada segundo mientras observaba fotografías inconexas con rostros alegres. Nick dejó de jugar y empezó a buscar la imagen de Lucas Reynolds.

Nick estaba sorprendido de ver a un chico apuesto, realmente era guapo, pero había algo en él. Y no sólo era eso; los ojos de Lucas Reynolds carecían de algo, de ese algo que nos define como humanos y Nick podía notarlo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y tragó pesadamente. ¿Qué había pasado con Lucas?

_¿En qué me he metido? _Pensó temiendo cada vez más por su cordura y por la salud de sus hermanos.

Revisó los periódicos de 1987 uno a uno, obsesionado con las pequeñas notas de desapariciones de mascotas que más tarde eran encontradas mutiladas a la orilla de la carretera estatal. Pensaban que eran los coches, pero Nick estaba seguro que había sido Lucas, que eran los primeros indicios del desbordamiento de su perversión. Una pequeña nota le sorprendió, el titulo era claro: Tragedia familia.

La pequeña nota revelaba la muerte en un accidente automovilístico del matrimonio Reynolds y no había nada más. Sólo le daban el pésame a los dos hijos que le sobrevivían y mencionaban que los Reynolds no tenían otro familiar. A finales de diciembre se había desatado la tragedia de la fábrica de reciclado y eso había empañado casi todas las otras notas; incluso una que hablaba de un extraño suicidio en la casa de los Reynolds.

─Pensé que los mastodontes del equipo de futbol se interesaran en la historia de Lima ─Nick se sobresaltó y soltó una pequeña exclamación de terror ─. Ey, lo siento ─Lily le tomó del brazo, parecía realmente avergonzada por haberlo asustado así.

─No… realmente fue mi culpa. Estaba muy distraído con ─Lily se inclinó sobre él y Nick pudo apreciar todo lo sexy que era su compañera de clase con esos vaqueros ajustados. Era una verdadera lástima que estuviera en medio de una película de John Carpenter.

─Lo de la fábrica realmente fue una tragedia. Mi abuelo dice que murieron cientos de personas, la fábrica nunca abrió de nuevo ─Nick asintió pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la pequeñísima nota sobre el suicidio ─. ¿Qué pasa? ─Nick parpadeó y observó los bellos ojos azules de Lily. ¿Por qué diablos no había notado antes lo bella que era? ─. Nick…

─Lo siento ─desvió la mira ─. Estaba viendo esto ─centró la pequeña nota ─, esto paso en mi casa. Me sorprendió leerlo pero no hay nada más ─Lily tardó unos segundos en leer y luego observó a Nick.

─Desde hace unos días te he notado cada vez más distante, preocupado, ¿qué sucede Nick?

Estaba tan cansado de ocultarlo y la dulce voz de Lily le invitaba a hablar, a desahogarse y no sabía si debía arriesgarse a perder a su única amiga en McKinley.

Lily era mágica, Nick había empezado a hablar con ella en la clase de cálculo, y no había dejado de reír. Lily era divertida, era sarcástica y bella. Cogió su mano entre las suyas y pudo sentir como Lily se sobresaltaba.

─Estás sucediendo cosas extrañas. Creo… creo que Lucas Reynolds nunca dejó su casa realmente… ─esperó que Lily empezara a reírse pero no fue así, sintió como la mano de Lily se cerraba entorno a las suyas.

─Creo que conozco a la persona perfecta para ayudarte en este momento. Él seguro sabrá como aconsejarte ─Nick de inmediato pensó que Lily se refería a un psiquiatra.

─No estoy loco ─Lily rió por primera vez y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

─Sé que no estás loco. Bueno, sólo tienes el grado de locura perfecto para mí ─Nick rió por primera vez desde hacía días ─. Vamos, tenemos que ir a verlo ahora mismo, la escuela puede esperar.

─¿Cómo es que conoces a ese experto? ─Nick dijo cogiéndole de la mano y sintiendo que el peso que se le había instalado en el pecho durante todo ese tiempo empezaba sentirse menos insoportable.

─Bueno, el tipo está un poco chiflado pero es buena persona ─Nick asintió ─, y lo sé porque él es mi abuelo ─Lily le sonrió enigmática y Nick se prometió a si mismo que si sobrevivía a todo eso iba a hacer a Lily Neuer su esposa.

* * *

><p>—Ey Bombón, ¿qué te pasó? Tienes cara de haber visto a un fantasma.<p>

Dominic sacó el rostro de su casillero y contempló la usualmente amigable mirada de Jorah mirándolo con preocupación. No era para menos, pensó para sí mismo, hasta donde recordaba de cuando se miró al espejo tenía unas grandes ojeras oscuras que lo hacían ver pálido.

—Podríamos decir que pasó algo similar —Cerró el casillero y echó a andar. Jorah siempre estuvo con él e incluso se saltó con él las clases del coro para acompañarlo a pasear o para invitarlo a su casa a comer alguna tontería o jugar videojuegos —. No pude dormir anoche.

Entraron al salón del coro, saludaron a sus compañeros, evadieron sus mofas de que eran dos novios que se habían saltado las clases para coger toda la semana, acusación que lo dejó rojo como un tomate maduro; y se acomodaron en un rincón apartado donde Dominic se dedicó a contarle a detalle lo que había soñado. Cuando su relato culminó Jorah no podía ocultar su asombro, después de todo un homicidio entre hermanos no era un sueño que cualquiera tuviera en una noche normal.

—No es por nada pero ese sueño es digno de una película de terror…o de un thriller. ¿Estabas tan enojado con Dave como para matarlo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Dominic alzó la voz, alterado. Notó las miradas de sus compañeros a su alrededor y les pidió perdón, regresando su atención a Jorah —. No para tanto…además era extraño. ¿Por qué Nick lo mataría? ¿Y por qué Nick iría a por mí? Además tú no lo sentiste…Al despertar noté que había alguien más allí, su sola presencia me daba escalofríos, pero estaba solo… estaba… ¡estaba tan…! —Bajó la mirada y vió a sus manos temblar tan sólo de recordar lo que había pasado. Sin esperarlo una mano grande y morena las sujetó obligándolo a alzar el rostro, francamente sorprendido. Sabía que Jorah era su amigo pero no se había esperado eso.

—Tranquilo Bombón, ya pasó —Jorah lo animó dándole un suave apretón en las manos y acariciándole la espalda. Dominic sintió el vello de los brazos erizándose cuando la mano amplia bajaba y subía, haciéndole sonrojar —. Dijiste que Dave regresa hoy, ¿no es así? —Dominic asintió —. Y anoche le llamaste. Él está bien. En cuanto a esa sombra…¿Te parece si voy a tu casa y me dices donde estaba?

—Si…Creo que sí —Jorah le revolvió el cabello haciendo que Dominic riera, siempre hacía eso para intentar animarlo.

—Entonces no te preocupes más por eso, Bombón. Seguro que esta noche podrás dormir más tranquilo.

Dominic cabeceó concentrándose en la calidez que Jorah le transmitía. Las manos amplias y morenas apretaron las suyas por un rato más hasta que las suyas dejaron de temblar. Sabía que Jorah sólo se había ofrecido a ir para demostrarle que no había nada que temer pero de una y otra manera lo apreciaba.

* * *

><p>Nick condujo hacía Westerville con Lily a su lado que intentaba tranquilizarle y casi lo lograba, sin embargo Nick seguía sumamente intranquilo pensando que Dave y Dominc estaban en peligro por su culpa. Se detuvieron frente a la casa del abuelo de Lily y realmente no parecía nada extraña, ni gótica, ni espectral.<p>

Lily golpeó la puerta suavemente y segundos después un hombre mayor, algo calvo y con un bigote encanecido abrió la puerta.

─¿Te escapaste de la escuela de nuevo? Tus padres me van a matar si se enteran ─Lily le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego atrajo a Nick hacia ella.

─Es por algo muy importante. Él es mi amigo Nick y ha tenido ciertos problemas con eso que tú sabes.

─Bastian Neuer ─el hombre se presentó tendiéndole la mano ─. Pasen chicos ─Nick escuchaba el profundo acento alemán y se preguntaba si el abuelo de Lily tenía poco tiempo viviendo en Estados Unidos ─. Espero que no le asuste el acento. Tengo más de cuarenta años viendo aquí y es lo único de lo que no me he podido desprender de mi antigua ciudad natal.

Se sentaron en un bello sofá de piel que estaba tan cómodo que Nick sólo quería tumbarse y dormir todo lo que no había dormido durante esos días. El señor Neuer fue a su cocina y regresó un momento después con una bandeja con tres tazas y un tazón lleno de biscochos. Nick le dio un pequeño trago a su bebida con la desconfianza normal por no saber que se estaba llevando a la boca. Sin embargo cuando sintió el sabor fue como si recibiera un cálido abrazo, como si la esperanza se cimbrara de nuevo en su cuerpo.

─Ahora sí. Puedes hablar conmigo. Cuéntame como empezó todo esto.

Nick empezó poco a poco, desde el principio cuando encontró el diario, de sus lecturas y como se sintió identificado con Lucas y sus palabras. Se sintió avergonzado al admitir que él había sentido también una rivalidad casi dañina con su hermano mayor y cuando lo admitió en voz alta le resultó tan patético decir eso de un tipo como Dave que era después de todo un gran hermano.

Luego les habló de las pesadillas, de la sensación de nunca estar sólo en su habitación y de los malditos olores, del frío que le calaba hasta los huesos. El temor de lo que pudiera pasarle a Dave y a Dominic que casi le paralizaba. Y había algo, algo que no se atrevía a contarles aún y casi podía sentir que el señor Neuer leía que aún escondía algo.

─Quiero deshacerme de esto señor. Quiero dejarlo atrás y alejarlo de mi familia…

─Me temo que no será tan sencillo Herr Karofsky. ¿Ha terminado de leer el diario? ─Nick negó ─. El diario no es un instrumento fantasmagórico cualquiera ─el señor Neuer se levantó y regresó con un grueso tomó desgastado y amarillento. Lo empezó a ojear y le mostró unas páginas de las cuales sólo entendía los dibujos porque lo demás estaba en latín ─. Los fantasmas no pueden poseer cosas o personas, Herr Karofsky ─le largo dedo del señor Neuer tocó una figura demoniaca que estaba cogiendo a una persona por los hombros y parecía torturarla ─. Los demonios, ellos pueden y desean poseernos. Su razón es consumir almas y estoy que lo que sea que está en su habitación no fue nunca un ser humano.

─¿Qué puedo hacer? ─Nick tragó saliva.

─Primero tenemos que saber a lo que nos enfrentamos Herr Nick. Tengo que ver ese diario, mañana mismo iré a su casa. Por lo pronto, manténgase alejado de ese diario y de todo lo que despierta en usted ─Nick asintió.

─Tenemos que irnos abuelo. Si no llegamos al segundo periodo entonces si ardera Troya porque mis padres se van a enterar de que estuve aquí ─Bastian sonrió y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

Nick no pudo escuchar lo que le decía a su nieta mientras se despedían pero vio a Lily sonrojarse y eso le hizo sentir bien como si él hubiera sido el motivo para ese sonrojo. Lily se adelantó hacia el coche y Nick le tendió su mano al ser Neuer.

─Gracias señor Neuer ─el hombre asintió y lo vio profundamente.

─El demonio tiene muchas formas de engañarnos Herr Nicolas, nunca lo olvide. _Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas también; viven dentro de nosotros, y, a veces, ellos ganan*_ ─Nick tragó saliva ante la frialdad y la contundencia. Ante el terror más puro que embargaba su alma─. Manténgase en la luz, mantenga apartado de su mente esos sentimientos negativos. Usted abrió una puerta y sus sentimientos negativos la han mantenido abierta ─Nick bajó el rostro sintiéndose afligido por lo que había hecho ─. Ama a sus hermanos, lo sé. Se ve y sobre todo se siente. Aférrese a ello; el amor nunca estará sobrevalorado, jamás ─Nick bajó el rostro intentando no llorar ─. Vamos chico. Tiene la fortaleza, lo sé. Lo veo en tus ojos…

La bocina de la camioneta le distrajo, se hacía tarde y Lily se lo recordaba.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a casa, vio la sombra en su ventana pensó en manejar hasta Westerville sin detenerse. Se dejó caer completamente en el asiento con los ojos fuertemente cerrados pensando que sólo era una alucinación, cuando abrió los ojos y observó la ventana, la figura ya no estaba. ¿Se había ido? ¿Lo había imaginado realmente? O lo que sucedía era que _eso_, lo que sea que lo estuviera acosando, sólo estaba escondido en un rincón de esa maldita habitación, esperándole, asechándole y esperando a que flaquera lo suficiente como para que se terminara convirtiendo en Lucas Reynolds.

No bajó de la camioneta hasta que vio el Mercedes de David llegando y ocupando su lugar. Sonrió cuando vio a Kurt bajando con Dave, iban tomados de la mano y parecían tan felices que era como si su felicidad se irradiara para todos lados. Entró a la casa después que ellos y los abrazó, casi ríe por la cara de Dave.

─¿Sabes si está Dominic? ─Nick negó ─. ¿No llegaron juntos?

─No. Me dijeron en el coro que Dominic se había marchado con uno de sus compañeros y yo tuve que hacer una tarea y por eso llegue tan tarde.

─Bien iré arriba. Trajimos la cena ─Dave cogió un ramo de flores que también habían traído y Nick sonrió con nostalgia. A Dominic, como a su madre, les encantaban las flores. Dave empezó a subir las escaleras dejándole con Kurt que era mucho más persuasivo que su hermano mayor.

─¿Estás bien Nick? ─Kurt le preguntó y Nick se obligó a poner su mejor cara.

─Sí. Sólo estoy preocupado por el futuro, tú sabes, el último año y realmente no sé ─Kurt le abrazó por los hombros cariñosamente.

─Estarás bien ─Nick asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

* * *

><p>Dominic había llegado demasiado temprano a casa al parecer porque no había nadie en casa y decidió subir a su habitación junto con su amigo.<p>

—Derek dijo que Nick tampoco se presentó a las clases del coro mientras nosotros estábamos ausentes. Es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? —Dominic cabeceó afirmativamente mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a Jorah.

—Muy extraño. También ha llegado tarde a casa y prefiere cenar en su cuarto. Trato de hablar con él pero dice que está ocupado y se ve bastante demacrado últimamente —aunque si era sincero el rostro cansado de su hermano no se comparaba con aquella expresión enloquecida que había visto en él durante su pesadilla.

—¿Sabías que tienes una hermosa habitación?

—Lo dices sólo porque eres mi amigo —Dominic trató de desacreditarlo, avergonzado.

Le explicó que Dave le había regalado algunas de sus pertenencias más nuevas, que la bufanda que tenía tras la puerta era un obsequio de su madre y que sus amigos de su escuela anterior eran los que sonreían junto con él en la fotografía que descansaba en su cómoda, al lado de una con su familia.

—Tú y yo no tenemos foto juntos, ahora que lo recuerdo —Jorah sonrió y le picó juguetonamente la mejilla a lo que Dominic se quejó.

—Pues no hemos tenido ninguna razón para tomarnos una foto —trató de espantar el dedo de Jorah con un manotazo.

—No necesitamos una razón. Ven para acá, Bombón; éste es tan buen momento como cualquier otro —Jorah tomó a Dominic por los hombros y lo sentó con él en la cama, sacando su celular y programando la cámara —. Ahora sólo sonríe.

Dave sonrió al ver el ramo de flores, era la segunda vez que le compraba flores a Dominic, ¿la razón? Cada vez que llamaba su madre le contaba sobre el pequeñísimo jardín que tenía en casa y siempre le decía que Dominic amaba las flores tanto como ella, para Dave era una forma de recordar a su madre y de halagar a su hermano menor.

Cruzó el pasillo a toda prisa sin prestar atención a la puerta de la habitación de Nick que estaba semiabierta.

—Dom… —se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta cuando vio a un tipo abrazando a su hermano y casi encima de él, _en la cama_.

—¡Dave! —Dominic exclamó sorprendido, alegre y aliviado. Cuando Jorah aflojó el abrazo Dominic prácticamente saltó de la cama para rodear a Dave fuertemente con sus brazos. Sabía que era una tontería estar tan angustiado por un sueño pero no lo podía evitar, aunque lo intentara la imagen de Nick con una escopeta en mano y Dave postrado a sus pies ahogado en un charco de sangre se había tatuado con fuego en su memoria —. Estás bien…

Dave sonrió y abrazó a su hermano, se separó para entregarle el ramo de flores y a pesar de la emoción del recibimiento no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina al tipo que había estado abrazando a su hermanito.

—Claro que estoy bien. Un poco cansado, pero bien —muy bien pensó Dave. Había follado de nuevo con Kurt antes de marcharse del hotel, obviamente estaba bien.

—Eso me alegra —Dominic volvió a abrazarlo, regalándole un beso en la mejilla antes de contemplar las flores —. Son hermosas, hermano. ¿Pero por qué? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños y… —pasó saliva —y sinceramente no fui muy agradable contigo la última vez que nos vimos…

—Porque eres mi hermano —_y porque extraño a mamá y tu calidez, tu ternura y tu esencia me recuerda tanto a ella_ pensó con pesar. Dave sonrió observando a su hermano pero cuando regresó el rostro hacia el chico en la habitación su mirada era cruda —. ¿Y tú eres?

—John Witte, señor Karofsky, pero mis amigos me dicen Jorah —Jorah se puso de pie y avanzó hasta Dave tendiéndole una mano y ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable —. Bom-Quiero decir, Dominic me invitó a venir hoy a su casa.

—Dave —cogió la mano de John con más fuerza de la necesaria —, llámame Dave. Mi padre era el señor Karofsky.

—Jorah es un amigo del coro; es de la edad de Nick y su abuelo era británico. Ha sido un buen amigo mío desde que llegué a la escuela; fue uno de los primeros en ayudarme y apoyarme cuando estaban molestándome…De hecho fue el primero. Le hablé de la pesadilla que tuve ayer e insistió en venir.

—¿Venir? ¿A qué exactamente? ¿A mover tu cama? —Dave no apartaba la mirada del chico ése, el tal John. No era idiota, sabía lo que quería, y no era precisamente ser el amiguito gay.

—No…Dave. Dominic no pudo conciliar el sueño anoche; estuvo muy nervioso y perturbado por la pesadilla e insistía que había algo extraño en su alcoba. Sólo vine para demostrarle que no tiene nada realmente a lo cual temer.

—¿Algo extraño? Eso no me lo contaste Dominic. ¿Había alguien en la casa? ¿Entraron a robar?

—No, nada de eso —Dominic le echó una mirada recriminatoria a Jorah que Dave observó sin mucho agrado —. Cuando desperté de mi pesadilla…Sentía como si alguien más estuviera en mi cuarto…No escuchaba sonido alguno de la planta de abajo y no quise salir de la cama para examinar el resto de mi alcoba, pero me sentía observado y había una sombra persistente saliendo de mi cama que nunca estaba allí con anterioridad. Tuve miedo de lo que soñé, de lo que podría volver a soñar y de lo que estaba allí… así que no pude dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

—Y ahora… John vino a ayudarte a dormir —Dave intercambio su mirada entre John y Dominic.

—A-Algo así… —Dominic frunció sutilmente las cejas tratando de comprender el por qué había invitado a su amigo a ayudarlo a dormir mientras Jorah lo observaba con una sonrisita divertida que disimuló apenas la pesada mirada de Dave cayó sobre él —. Bueno…cuando menos puede quedarse a cenar y a jugar un rato conmigo —se alzó de hombros —. Los días en los que no asistía al coro me iba a su casa a jugar un rato…él también faltó conmigo a las clases, aunque no tenía.

—¿A su casa? Imagino que tu abuelo británico estaba en casa cuando mi hermano subía a tu habitación —Dave estaba preocupado por la pesadilla, por lo que había pasado en la habitación de su hermano pero también quería respuestas sobre ese tal John.

—No, señor…Dave. Mi abuelo y mi abuela están en su casa de verano de Long Island.

—Usualmente no hay nadie en casa de Jorah, Dave —Dominic intervino —. Sus dos padres trabajan y su hermano está en Cambridge. Un par de veces me topé con su madre o su padre pero el resto del tiempo estábamos solos él y yo.

—Ya… —se lo pensó dos segundos, se iba a ganar de nuevo el odio de su hermano pero tenía que dejar las cosas en claro —. ¿Te gusta mi hermano, John?

—¡Dave! —Dominic reprendió abochornado dándole un golpecito en el brazo—Claro que-

—Si —Jorah sonrió tranquilo pero apenado mientras Dominic lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas rojas como dos grandes y jugosas manzanas —. Dominic es un chico dulce, atractivo y encantador y me gusta mucho, señor. Aunque no pienso tocarlo sin su permiso, si es lo que cree; Bombón es un chico especial y debe ser tratado como tal.

—Creeme que sé que no vas a tocar a mi hermano sin su permiso, porque si lo haces, voy a tener que fracturarte ambas muñecas —lo dijo frío y completamente en serio —. Los dejaré solos para que hablen. Quiero la puerta abierta y tienen quince minutos, los esperaremos para cenar. Kurt está abajo con Nick —palmeó la espalda de su hermano y se marchó.

—No es por nada Bombón pero tu hermano no parece en absoluto tan bueno como lo describes —apenas Dave se marchó Jorah soltó una bocanada de aire y le permitió a su cuerpo relajarse; parecía cansado, preocupado e incómodo, por no decir que algo temeroso —. Estaba erizado como una mamá leona y sentía que en cualquier momento podría saltarme a la yugular para arrancarme la cabeza…

—¿Yo… te gusto? —Dominic tartamudeó jadeando sutilmente por la impresión. Jorah lo contempló y se sintió rebasado por lo indefenso, sorprendido y adorable que se veía en ese preciso momento, como si fuera un par de años más jóven —. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Por qué…?

—¿Cómo? No sabría decirte cómo. Cuando empezaste clase únicamente me pareciste un chico bastante lindo y lucías algo indefenso. Además yo ya había estado en el grupo de los 'desadaptados' por largos años así que supe más o menos por lo que pasabas y…fuiste un niño muy valiente. Aunque te derrumbabas te levantabas. ¿Cuándo…? —Se alzó de hombros —. No sabría decirte bien cuando pero en algún momento, cuando tenías la cara bañada de granizado de cereza, me dieron ganas de tomarte por las mejillas y besarte, pero poco después te atrajo Kurt y…bueno. Tú entenderás.

—Entonces…Entonces cuando tú me preguntabas que si yo me imaginaba teniendo relaciones con-Con Kurt… que si alguna vez me imaginé besándolo…

—Podríamos decir que así es como yo juzgo que tú me gustas —Dominic enrojeció un poco más, si es que aquello era posible, tartamudeando y sin ser capaz de decir ni una palabra. Cuando Jorah se intentó acercar Dominic dio un paso atrás haciendo que Witte suspirara —. Como le dije a tu hermano, no pienso saltarte encima, no lo he hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad? —Tras unos instantes Dom asintió —. Tranquilo Bombón.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —Jorah le echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta asegurándose que Dave no estuviera cerca. Regresó su atención a Dominic y acortó las distancias alzándole el mentón y dejando el rostro sonrojado a un palmo del suyo.

—Porque de haberlo hecho significaría que no acepto un 'no' por respuesta…que no me importaría si crees que alguien más te gusta, haría lo que fuera para enamorarte —Se acercó un poco más y le depositó un suave y cariñoso beso en la mejilla que dejó a Dominic anonado —. Y en vista de que pareces haber perdonado a Dave por enamorar a Kurt y que sabes que me gustas es buen momento para intentar enamorarte.

Bajaron a cenar y Dominic observó a Dave y Kurt felices, no se tomaban de las manos, no se besaban pero él sabía que estaban juntos que algo había pasado entre ellos en ese viaje. Se sintió triste por un momento pero no se podía mentir, lo que Jonah le había dicho había provocado que su cabeza diera vuelta y que su corazón tuviera otros intereses.

* * *

><p>Nick nunca había estado más divertido. La cena había resultado divertida, el amigo de Dominic era insuperable diciendo estupideces y Kurt era tan fantástico que esperaba que Dave lo amarrara para que se quedara en su familia.<p>

_Familia_ tenía que pensar en ellos y tenía que cuidarlos y lo haría a pesar de él mismo.

Decidió dormir en el sofá esa noche, dejó su habitación cuando todos estaban dormidos, sin embargo no había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche. Cada vez que intentaba dormir veía el rostro de Lucas Reynolds. Se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar por la sala intentando olvidarse de su obsesión. Por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez que tenía que saber el final de ese maldito diario, ¿qué era lo que había pasado en esa maldita casa?

_Manténgase alejado_

Las palabras de Bastian Neuer le retumbaban en la cabeza y había una terrible disputa entre lo que tenía que hacer y lo que sentía, esa maldita ansiedad, esa necesidad de saber la verdad. Empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y desesperadamente buscó el diario.

Buscó la página donde se había quedado y se puso a leer, no sin antes echarle un rápido vistazo al regalo que poco antes Dave le había obsequiado.

_29 de Septiembre de 1987_

_Hoy hemos enterrado a nuestros padres. Ha sido sencillo y rápido, mis padres no tenían hermanos. Ambos somos mayores de edad, la casa está a nombre de los dos. No hay delito que perseguir ni hay sospechosos. Mis padres simplemente murieron. _

_Mi hermana está devastada, no ha parado de llorar y eso me pone feliz. Por primera vez su perfección ha sido superada y es frágil y dócil. Ella es ahora mía y su perfección jamás será vista por nadie más. _

Nick entrecerró el diario, estaba sudoroso a pesar de que la habitación se encontraba helada. Empezaba a percibir ese olor fétido y espantoso, giró su cuello porque tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba, no había nada, estaba solo; leía algo perturbador y tenía que terminarlo por el bien de su salud mental. Pasó la página y continuó leyendo.

_La he alejado de Ben por fin y también abandonó esa estúpida idea de irse a estudiar medicina. Ahora ella sólo quiere estar en casa conmigo y eso es lo que me tiene tan emocionado. A pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido y de todo lo que ha abandonado sigue siendo igual de hermosa y esa hermosura será mía esta misma noche. _

Las manos de Nick temblaban. Al principio Lucas le había parecido un chico solitario que se tenía que conformar con ser la sombra de una hermana brillante pero conforme avanzó en sus lecturas comprendió que Lucas estaba verdaderamente perturbado y que lo que había querido era destruir a su hermana desde el principio. Con temor pasó la página y se preparó para leer lo peor de todas las confesiones.

_La aleje de todos, la aparte meticulosamente de todas las personas para que fuera sólo mía y lo he conseguido. Ahora sólo me queda terminar con todo, tengo que confesarle lo que le hice a los viejos. Fue sencillo, sólo tuve que cortar los frenos de su coche, se lo diré hoy, luego terminaré con ella porque no puedo soportar su mirada después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Sé que ella realmente no lo quería y que yo la he obligado pero ella ha sido la culpable de que yo quisiera poseer su perfección. _

_Ahora tengo que preparar todo. Nuestra última cena, la escopeta de mi padre, el dios para ambos. _

_Le confesaré que mate a nuestros padres, la besaré en los labios, le pegaré un tiro y después me pegaré uno… tan simple y tan sencillo como eso. _

Nick tragó, pasó a la siguiente página y la encontró vacía. Se había acabado. El maldito loco había violentado a su hermana de tal manera que la había llevado a ser un guiñapo, luego la había matado a ella, a sus padres y por fin había terminado con tanta locura pegándose un tiro. Cerró el maldito diario y lo enterró en lo más profundo de su escritorio, buscaría información sobre los Reynolds y tal vez después quemaría el maldito diario.

Nick no supo cuando se quedó dormido, sólo empezó a tener la peor de sus pesadillas esa noche. Lucas Reynolds, alto, rubio, vestido de vaqueros y con una escopeta en la mano persiguiendo a su hermana por cada habitación de esa casa. Estaba frenético, gritando el nombre de su hermana. Nick se retorcía desesperado en su cama intentando despertar pero no podía. Entonces vio a Lucas encerrando a su hermana en una de las habitaciones, lo vio levantar la escopeta y lo vio dispararle.

Lucas se giró y apuntó la escopeta hacia su boca. Nick quería gritar entre el sueño porque estaba desesperado, parecía que Lucas Reynolds podía verlo. Lucas sonrió colocando un dedo en el gatillo de la escopeta y luego le habló.

—_Es tu turno… mátalos a todos… _

Lucas se pegó un tiro después. Nick por fin pudo gritar, se despertó con los ojos completamente abiertos y gritó de nuevo porque vio a Lucas Reynolds en su habitación sonriendo hacia él.

—NOOOOOOOO….

—Nick —Dave entró a la habitación y encendió la luz. Su hermano estaba empapado de sudor, retorciéndose en la silla de su escritorio, respirando trabajosamente. Dave lo cogió por los brazos y empezó a sacudirlo para despertarlo —. NICK —lo volvió a sacudir y su hermano abrió los ojos lentamente —. ¿Estás bien? —Nick parpadeó y luego miró hacia todos lados en su habitación.

—¿Qué…

—Escuché tu grito, pensé que algo te había pasado pero cuando entre estabas dormido —Nick tragó. Había soñado que había despertado y que Lucas Reynolds estaba en su habitación.

—Fue una pesadilla… —Dave asintió. Nick observó una gota de sangre nítida que estaba sobre la cama y luego observó la mejilla de Dave, estaba sangrando de nuevo, como si la herida estuviera fresca —. Sangras —Dave se palpó la mejilla.

—Debí lastimarme con algo… —Nick le dio uno de sus pañuelos desechables para que Dave hiciera presión sobre la herida —. ¿Estás bien? —Nick asintió —. ¿Quieres algo? Tal vez un vaso de leche tibia —Nick negó. Ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar sobre el diario.

—Ve a la cama. Estoy bien, sólo fue una pesadilla —Dave lo observó unos segundos y luego se marchó. Nick dejó la luz encendida y ni siquiera intentó dormir más cuando bajó a la sala.

_¿Él lograría ganar? _

No dejaba de preguntárselo una y otra vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Frase de Stephen King<strong>_

_**No habrá capítulo de Maligno la siguiente semana. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Maligno**

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

><p>Dave estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su hermano Nick. Tenía un par de semanas ensimismado. Estaba seguro que dormía poco, comía menos y siempre parecía preocupado por algo. No podía dejar de notar eso cambio de humor tan terribles que aquejaban a su hermano. Además, había hecho dos o tres viajes largos hacia Westerville y sólo Nick sabía lo que hacía en ése lugar. Dave no quería pesar mal pero Nick no le estaba dejando muchas opciones, ¿en que estaría metido?<p>

_Ten cuidado hijo, a veces ser tan pacifico puede confundirse con ser indiferente. _

Las palabras de su padre retumbaban en su cabeza con tanta nitidez. Su padre siempre se había quejado de que en ocasiones Dave parecía tan ajeno a las cosas. Que a veces parecía indiferente e incluso egoísta. Su padre no quería que diera esa imagen errónea porque sabía que Dave se preocupaba realmente por su familia. Lo único importante, lo único realmente importante era la familia. Esa había sido la máxima enseñanza de sus padres y tenía que recordarlo siempre.

Estaba dispuesto a hablar con Nick esa misma noche, después de la cena. Tenía pensando presentarles a Kurt como su pareja. Había esperado sobre todo por Dominic quién parecía cada vez más cercano a su amigo John y en fondo Dave aceptaba esa relación, después de todo John no era tan mal muchacho. En general todo estaba bien de no ser por Nick y su extraño comportamiento.

Dave giró su rostro y vio la fotografía donde estaban sus padres. Dolía tanto su ausencia, le hacían tanta falta sus palabras y sus consejos.

─Papá, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? Sólo quiero acercarme a Nick pero aún no encuentro el modo. Ayúdame papá, ayúdenme ustedes porque no estoy preparado para esto.

* * *

><p>─<em>Lo único que tienen los seres humanos es nuestra palabra, nuestra integridad. La confianza que nos ganamos, recuérdalo siempre hijo. Ganarte la confianza de una persona puede tomarte años, perderla, puede ocurrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenlo siempre presente en tu mente hijo. Si tú defraudas la confianza de alguien, puede entenderte, incluso perdonarte pero jamás volverá a confiar en ti. <em>

─_¿Por qué me dices esto papá? ─Paul abrazó a su hijo por los hombros y sonrió. _

─_Porque eres mi hijo. Porque puedo dejarte diez millones de dólares y aún con eso no te habré dejado nada si no te doy valores. Sé que a veces te comparas demasiado con tu hermano Dave pero no tienes por qué. Los dos son únicos, maravillosos y los amamos._

─_¿Esto también se lo dijiste a David? ─Paul asintió._

─_Y se lo diré a Dominic cuando tenga la edad suficiente ─sonrió cariñoso y Nick abrazó a su padre con fuerza ─. Tu madre y yo los amamos, los amaremos siempre…_

Nick se despertó sobresaltándose, se había quedado dormido en su camioneta que estaba estacionada en la acera frente a la casa de señor Neuer. Tenía semanas sin dormir más que un par de horas, siempre y cuando fuera de día y lejos de su casa. No podía dormir en su casa, las dos veces que lo había intentado después de haber terminado de leer el diario habían sido una pesadilla en todos los sentidos. Había soñado con Lucas y había terminado frente a la habitación de Dave con un cuchillo en mano.

Le hubiera gustado pensar que esas dos ocasiones sólo eran producto de su imaginación pero él sabía que no era así. De verdad había estado a punto de hacerle daño a su hermano.

_¿Qué era? ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? _Había metido a su familia en esa pesadilla, les había fallado. Se había enfrascado tanto esa estúpida rivalidad con Dave; todos esos años había estado peleando contra un espejismo de perfección que sólo existía en su mente, había alimentado ese odio por su hermano de una manera casi patológica porque en el fondo quería ser idéntico a Dave. Pero no al verdadero Dave sino al Dave que tenía en su cabeza.

Todo ese odio, toda esa envidia se le había pegado al alma y había impedido que viera a su hermano tal cual era. Porque a pesar de la aparente indiferencia de su hermano, Nick sabía que no era así, que Dave se la pasaba pensando en ellos e intentando acercarse a ellos para salvar ese abismo que había y del cual se sentía responsable. Pero si Nick era honesto consigo mismo, Dave no tenía que sentirse responsable de nada. Estaba viviendo su sueño, estaba realizando sus metas, no estaba haciendo nada realmente malo o egoísta.

Y después de la muerte de sus padres Dave había dejado todo con tal de darles un futuro y seguridad. ¿Qué quería hacer Dave? ¿Cuáles eran sus sueños? ¿Qué había abandonado por hacerse cargo de sus hermanos? Nick empezó a sentirse realmente mal y conforme más pensaba en su hermano más se daba cuenta que había asumido una pose de victima que no se merecía.

Escuchó el motor del coche del señor Neuer y cogió con cierta reticencia el diario que se había convertido en la puerta de su infierno personal.

─Her Nick ¿me estuvo esperando mucho tiempo? ─Negó intentando parecer tranquilo pero era como si el señor Neuer pudiera ver a través de él como si de una ventana se tratase. El señor Neuer podía ver el terror que crecía desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

Ése terror que le estaba consumiendo poco a poco sobre todo porque cada día se preguntaba con más intensidad si todo aquello que negativo que había se había pegado a su alma a tal grado que se estaba convirtiendo en Lucas Reynolds. El señor Neuer le sonrió con esa mueca de compresión que Nick agradecía porque le hacía tener esperanzas de que toda esa pesadilla fuera a terminar.

─¿A podido dormir? ─Nick dejó el diario en la mesa de centro mientras negaba.

Ésa iba a ser otra tarde intensa intentado desvincular eso que había estado guardado en el diario, lejos del mundo material, al cual Nick le había abierto la puerta. Habían intentado infructíferamente encontrar algo, un ritual, un hechizo, una explicación o lo que fuera. Habían ido desde los celtas hasta los griegos, los indios nativos, libros prehispánicos y no habían encontrado la respuesta a lo que sea que hubiese hecho Lucas con ese diario.

─Estaba dormido hace un momento, en el coche. En casa no puedo ─Nick desvió la mirada porque le daba mucha vergüenza admitir lo que pasaba cada vez que bajaba la guardia ─. Me enojo con Dave o con Dominic. Me pongo furioso sin motivo y cada hora que pasó en casa es un martirio porque no puedo bajar la guardia.

─Her Nick no se desanime. Lo encontraremos ─Nick asintió. Había algo muy similar entre el señor Neuer y Dave, los dos mantenían la calma aún en los momentos más difíciles.

El señor Neuer tomó un gran libro con las páginas acartonadas y amarillentas, añejas por el tiempo y la humedad. Empezó a dictarle palabras inconexas que traducía de ese libro en que Nick esperaba encontrar una solución.

Un par de horas después Nick estaba perdiendo la fe. Sólo un profundo suspiro y el señor Neuer paró con su lectura para observarlo.

─Lo siento, sólo… me siento muy cansado y frustrado. No sé cómo me metí en esto y estoy a punto de lastimar a las personas que más quiero en el mundo. A veces creo que todo fue una gran conspiración; la muerte de mis padres, Dave consiguiendo trabajo en Lima y esa maldita casa. Siento miedo señor Neuer, estoy aterrado todo el tiempo, no puedo acercarme a mis hermanos sin pensar que los puedo dañar. A veces quisiera que Dave fuese como lo imaginaba, egoísta y patán. Capaz de dejarnos a Dominic y a mí, así no nos hubiera arrastrado a éste maldito lugar.

─Terribles coincidencias unieron su vida a la de los Reynolds. Pero si usted siente ese terror es porque ama a sus hermanos y la bondad existe en su alma.

─Odie tanto a Dave por razones tan estúpidas y tuvo que pasar esto para que aprendiera a verlo tal y como es. Lo peor es que también terminé por conocerme a mí y no me ha gustado lo que descubrí.

─Descubrió la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo Her Nick y lo hará. Podrá disfrutar a su hermano mayor y a… ─el señor Neuer cogió el grueso libro y entre abrió los labios como una forma de sorpresa ─. Hemos estado muy equivocados, hemos buscando en el lugar incorrecto y con el ser erróneo ─Nick observó la página con un enorme dibujo que era terriblemente escalofriante que le provocó que su pulso se detuviera ─. Tiene que sacar a su familia de esa casa, corren un gran peligro ─Nick asintió sin poder moverse aún─. Escuche Nick, tenemos que actuar rápido, en cuanto tenga la forma de liberarlos lo iré a buscar. ¿Comprende?

─Si… ─la voz de Nick era un murmullo que se perdía en el temor más absoluto.

─Se alimenta de usted, de su odio, de su temor. Tiene que concentrarse en el amor que siente por ellos, no dejé de luchar. El arma más poderosa que tenemos es el amor y nuestra capacidad para sentir compasión.

─El diario…

─Déjelo, lo voy a necesitar.

Nick subió corriendo hacia su camioneta, la encendió y respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos. En su mente se dibujaron los momentos con sus hermanos y sus padres, cuando recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Paul y de Nora, el abrazo de Dave que fue fuerte y contundente mientras le entregaban las cenizas.

Las imágenes fueron cambiadas por las de los últimos días, su odio, su rencor cada vez más marcado y todas las veces que estuvo a punto de lastimar a Dave. Abrió los ojos y hasta ese momento pudo notar que había llorado. Tenía que salvarlos a pasar de todo, a pesar de él mismo si fuera necesario.

* * *

><p>Dave llegó cargado de bolsas. Estaba en casa más temprano que nunca y como siempre la encontraba sola a pesar de que la señora Taylor debería estar ahí esperándole para ayudarle con la cena. La señora Taylor era muy amable, hacia bastante bien su trabajo pero tenía el pequeño defecto de ser increíblemente comunicativa, sobre todo con los vecinos. Dave estaba seguro que la señora Taylor estaba enfrascada en una conversación con algún vecino y se le habían ido las horas en ello.<p>

Llevó las cosas hacia la barra y sonrió al recordar que su madre le tenía prohibido entrar a su cocina. Siempre le decía que terminaba quemando hasta el agua y eso hizo sonreír a Dave con una nostalgia que le calaba muy profundo. Una ola de frío se coló por su espalda y le erizó el vello. Dave giró su rostro preso de la sensación de ser observado pero evidentemente no había nadie detrás de él. Regresó su mirada hacia las compras sin notar que una sombra negra se reflejaba en el vidrio delante de él.

La figura se desvaneció en el instante en el que Dave volteó de nuevo porque la sensación de ser observado no lo abandonaba. Dave negó, estaba nervioso, sólo tenía que controlarse. Empezó por marinar la carne para la cena, eso lo había aprendido en un vídeo, así que estaba no equivocarse. Cogió el cuchillo para hacerle pequeños cortes a la carne. El trozo de carne que estaba por cortar resbalo de su mano y el cuchillo terminó en su palma, el filo del metal penetró sin resistencia en su piel.

─Joder ─se dolió terriblemente. Cogió una toalla cualquiera y se fue corriendo mientras unas gotas de su sangra caía en forma de gotas sobre el piso de madera. Llegó al cuarto de baño para abrir el grifo del agua fría, apretó los ojos cuando el agua tuvo contacto con la herida.

Dave tenía los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió vio una figura fantasmagórica que estaba detrás de él. Se quedó pálido e inmóvil, con el grito pugnado por salir de su garganta, se giró de inmediato para enfrentar lo que el espejo reflejaba pero no había nada detrás de él.

─¡¿Señor?! ─La voz de la señora Taylor hizo reaccionar a Dave.

─Aquí ─habló sólo como un acto vegetativo, inherente de una persona a la que le hablaban.

─¿Está bien? ─La señora Taylor vio su mano llena de sangre y soltó una exclamación de terror ─. Muchacho, le dije que no se metiera a la cocina, es peligroso para usted si no tiene experiencia con los cuchillos, ¿miré lo que se ha hecho? Déjeme lavarle ─Dave sintió sin apartar su vista de la parte en el espejo donde unos segundos antes se había reflejado esa figura ─. Señor ¿se encuentra bien? ─Dave negó ─. Venga, le haré un vendaje y luego le serviré una copa.

La señora Taylor le curo la herida y puso un vendaje bastantemente bueno, Dave había olvidado que la señora Taylor era una enfermera jubilada que se aburría en su casa y que necesitaba trabajar para mantenerse ocupada. Dave quería encontrar en ese momento una explicación lógica y que evitara que siguiera temblando.

─Venga chico, tomase su whisky y dejé que la experta les haga una cena espectacular ─Dave asintió. Permaneció sentado en su sofá por un momento pero estaba seguro que lo que sea que se había reflejado no había salido de su mente.

Su herida empezó a sangrar de nuevo y el olor fétido que había percibido únicamente en el cuarto de Nick empezó a extenderse por toda la casa. Dave se puso de pie al sentir de nuevo la presencia de alguien, de _algo más._ Fue hacia la cocina y vio a la señora Taylor encendiendo las hornillas, las flamas de pronto se extendieron, se agradaron hasta casi llegar al techo de la casa.

─Por Dios ─la señora Taylor estaba pávida ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

─Salga de aquí señora Taylor ─la mujer negó pero Dave la cogió del brazo y la llevó hacia la puerta trasera y la abrió para que la señora Taylor saliera, cuando él quiso salir la puerta se cerró con fuerza impidiendo que Dave se marchara. El vendaje estaba empapado de sangre y la mano de Dave empezaba a doler terriblemente ─. Dios…

Las llamas de las hornillas se elevaron de nuevo y Dave no podía creerlo, la cocina prácticamente se estaba incendiando sin motivo alguno. Quiso correr hacia el comedor pero la puerta corrediza se cerró, sellándose delante de sus ojos. Estaba atrapado en la cocina, con el fuego levantándose embravecido. El móvil de Dave estaba en su sacó pero no podía alcanzarlo sin quemarse porque el fuego ya estaba sobre la barra.

* * *

><p>Nick se estacionó frente a su casa y vio a la señora Taylor corriendo hacia él. Nick empezó a temerse lo peor.<p>

─¿Qué sucede? ─La señora Taylor no podía hablar pero señalaba la casa con una cara de terror que hizo estremecer a Nick.

Corrió hacia la casa, abrió la puerta principal y de inmediato olió ése maldito aroma pero además algo se estaba quemando. Fue hacia el almacén y cogió el extintor, el fuego parecía salir de la cocina. Cuando vio a Dave en medio del fuego intentó abrir la puerta corrediza pero era imposible, cogió el extintor y me empezó a destrozar la puerta. Con tres golpes fortísimos pudo romperla, desesperado entró a la cocina para ayudar a Dave.

─Tenemos que apagar el fuego ─Dave cogió el extintor y empezó a apagar las llamas, poco a poco el fuego fue muriendo. Nick empezó a sentirse cada vez más debilitado mentalmente en aquel viciado ambiente.

─Vámonos ─le rogó a Dave ─. Por favor hermano, vámonos ─Dave pareció notar que Nick estaba degradándose, arrojó el extintor y salió con su hermano de la casa.

Una vez afuera Nick soltó un gran suspiró, se sobresaltó cuando sintió el abrazo de Dave al que se aferró como nunca.

─Lo vi ─le susurró Dave ─. Tú sabes que es ¿cierto? ─Los ojos de Nick se aguaron y por fin pudo sentir que podía relajarse en los brazos de su hermano ─. Dios Nick, ¿qué has estado pasando? ¿Qué ocurrió? ─Nick no podía hablar, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba tranquilizarse y sentir el cariño y protección de su hermano.

─¿Qué sucedió? ─Dominic se arrodilló a su lado ─. David, estás herido ─Nick se apartó de su hermano para ver la herida en su mano.

─La cocina se incendió y esto no es nada ─dijo Dave intentando zanjar el asunto ─. Tenemos que marcharnos, no podemos pasar ni un solo minuto aquí. Llámale a Kurt y dile que estaremos en el hotel.

Todos subieron a la camioneta. Dave llevó a su casa a la señora Taylor quien no paraba de disculparse por haber quemado la cocina, Dave no podía ni imaginarse como es que la señora Taylor podía creer haber sido capaz de eso. Después de dejar a la señora Taylor en su casa se marcharon hacia el hotel. Dave le pidió a Dominic que pagara las habitaciones mientras él se quedaba para hablar con Nick en el estacionamiento.

─¿Estás bien? ─Fue lo primero que Dave pudo preguntarle a su hermano.

─No. Dave… yo lo siento tanto. Los puse en riesgo. Eso que viste hoy, yo lo desperté, yo tuve la culpa. Empezó como un maldito juego, una idiotez.

─Espera, ¿qué empezó? ¿Qué hiciste? ─Dave se temía tanto la pregunta como la respuesta.

─Encontré un diario. Era el diario de un loco enfermó que asesino a sus padres y mantuvo en cautiverio a su hermana mayor de la cual estaba enamorado. Él la violó, la mató y luego se mató en nuestra casa ─Dave estaba aterrorizado ante el relato de Nick ─. Esa cosa, estaba en el diario. Yo le abrí la puerta para que saliera y lo hice cada vez más fuerte. Ahora me quiere a mí, quiere que yo…

─¿Quiere que tú qué? ─Nick estaba más pálido que nunca y con los ojos hundidos. Dave no había notado que los ojos de su hermano habían perdido ese brillo y calidez que los caracterizaba. Entonces supo cuál era el final de esa frase ─. No regresaremos jamás a esa casa, nos marcharemos de Lima si es necesario.

─No es tan sencillo hermano. Eso que habitaba el diario ahora está pegado a mí. No importa a donde vaya, tarde o temprano encontrará la forma de manifestarse. Quiere mi alma, quiere… quiere que los mate…


	8. Chapter 8

**Maligno**

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

><p>Dave intentó no mostrarse aterrado ante las palabras de Nick. Tal vez en otro momento hubiera dudado del estado de salud mental de su hermano, tal vez si no hubiera visto esa figura fantasmagórica, tal vez si no hubiera estado a punto de morir en su cocina por incendio provocado por unas llamas que se embravecían ante sus ojos sin explicación alguna. Observó a Nick con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y los puños casi blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ellos. Le pareció volver a ver al niño de ocho años que había fallado un pase en la final de futbol en el cuarto grado. En aquel momento Dave no había dicho absolutamente nada porque respetaba a su hermano y sabía la presión que existía en ése tipo de partidos. Dejó que su padre animará a Nick, que le dijera esas palabras que lo harían sentirse mejor.<p>

Esa tarde habían ido todos a comer helado y festejar como si Nick hubiese ganado el campeonato, al final del día su padre había conseguido una autentica sonrisa de los labios de Nick. Ése gesto había sido tranquilizador y alentador a la vez porque Dave estaba seguro que Nick había encontrado en el cobijo de su padre la compresión y el cariño que necesitaba para obtener algo positivo de ése aparente fracaso.

Pero en ése momento su padre ya no estaba y lo que sucedía no era tan sencillo como haber fallado un pase. Dave se limpió las lágrimas que intentaban saltar de sus ojos y caminó hacia su hermano para sujetarle de los hombros con firmeza.

─Vamos a salir de esto Nick, juntos. No voy a dejarte ─era su hermano pequeño que se veía tan indefenso, solo y aterrado. Dave no se imaginaba dejarle solo ni por un segundo.

─Mis viajes a Westerville han sido para encontrar la forma de deshacerme de esto. El abuelo de una amiga, el señor Neuer, me está ayudando. Gracias a él descubrí lo que de verdad quería y porque me está persiguiéndonos.

─Nick, lamento tanto haber sido el hermano que fui contigo ─Nick negó intentado apartarse ─. Escúchame, fui un idiota que se dejó envolver por una pose idiota de hermano mayor. A veces fui indiferente apropósito y muchas otras veces sólo fue porque realmente quería darte tu espacio y evitar que sintieras que te presionaba de alguna manera para que fueras como yo. Te quiero hermano y pasaremos por esto juntos, paso a paso, ¿está bien? ─Nick asintió abrazándose a Dave quien por primera vez sintió que ése abismo infranqueable se estrechaba.

─¿Qué sucede? ─Dominic observó a sus hermanos y de inmediato supo que algo andaba muy mal si esos dos estaban abrazándose ─. Debe ser muy grave y no quiero que me lo oculten.

─Aquí no, ¿ya tienes las habitaciones? ─Dominic asintió ante la pregunta de Dave ─. Bien, vamos…

* * *

><p>Dominic podía sentir la tensión en la habitación después de que Nick y Dave le habían contado todo lo ocurrido en la casa esa noche. Una parte de él se negaba a creer todo lo que le habían contado, sin embargo, sabía que sólo era esa parte lógica y racional que todos los seres humanos conservaban al toparse con cosas que realmente eran inexplicables. Porque el mismo había experimentado en aquella casa el terror en su máxima expresión. Aunque estaba seguro que nadie había sufrido como Nick. Él había visto hacia la oscuridad a tal grado que un poco de lo que su hermano era se había perdido, Dominic podía notarlo con sólo mirarle a los ojos.<p>

Era como si Nick hubiese madurado de golpe, incluso más que con la muerte de sus padres. _Eso,_ lo que sea que los estuviera asechando, había penetrado tanto en la vida de Nick que Dominic estaba seguro de algo, aunque salieran victoriosos de esa empresa, su hermano jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

─Cometí un error ─Dave puso su inquisitiva vista en Dominic ─. Le dije a Jonah donde estábamos y habíamos tenido un percance en la casa, no debe tardar en llegar ─Dave negó.

─Es peligroso que esté aquí ─Dominic se temía que eso era verdad ─. Estarán en tu habitación, hablarán un poco y después le pedirás amablemente que se retire. Decirle que no venga aquí sería infructífero pero confió en que tu criterio y en que sabes que esto no podemos contárselo a todo mundo ─Dominic asintió y se sobresaltó cuando su móvil sonó ─, ¿es él?

─Sí. Me espera en lobby ─Dave puso cara de circunstancia. Lo último que deseaba era lidiar con dos adolescentes solos, en una habitación de hotel, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

─Confío en ti Dominic. Sé que no harás nada estúpido en un momento como éste ─Dominic le lanzó una mirada herida por unos segundos pero Dave no vaciló en su postura. Dominic bajó la cabeza y murmuró una tenue despida. Necesitaba alejarse de sus hermanos por lo menos por unas horas y aclarar en su cabeza todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Nick observó a Dave desplomarse en el sofá con un gesto cansino y resignado. Por segunda vez en ése día sintió que amargura le golpeaba el pecho al recordar que como hermano había sido un gilipollas.

─Es duro hacerla de padre ¿cierto? ─Dave sonrió apenas.

─Y que lo digas. Ustedes son muy duros. Tuvo que venir un espíritu del infierno a querer matarnos para que se acercarán un poco a su viejo hermano ─Nick lo asintió un poco más y bajó el rostro avergonzado por lo que había provocado. Dave le golpeó amistosamente la rodilla como un gesto tranquilizador ─. Pediré un par de tragos para nosotros y llamaré a Kurt para decirle que estamos bien, ¿crees que el señor Neuer tenga problemas para encontrar el hotel?

─No, no creo. Le he dado indicaciones, no debe tardar ─Dave empezó a marcar al servicio a cuarto y Nick disimuló con cierta maestría su nerviosismo al mirar al reloj. Lo cierto era que el señor Neuer ya debería de estar en el hotel.

* * *

><p>Neuer estacionó su coche enfrente de la casa de los Karofsky que parecía estar desierta sin embargo él podía sentir que algo, una presencia más allá de toda explicación, que estaba ahí ambulando por las habitaciones deseosa de seguir alimentándose de los temores más profundos de un chico que había chocado con esa presencia sin imaginar lo que desataría. Vio las luces encenderse de la nada y tragó saliva pesadamente sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Las luces fluctuaron ante sus ojos. El viendo gélido elevó las hojas secas de los árboles y el dobladillo de su gabardina.<p>

En la primera habitación de la planta superior y, ante los atónitos ojos del señor Neuer, una figura espectral se formó. Era apenas una silueta con formas humanas pero Neuer sabía que toda humanidad había abandonado a ése ser mucho tiempo atrás. El terror tenía que provenir de aquellos huecas y hundidas orbitas que mostraban un negro abismo de soledad, de tortura. Ése ser estaba furioso y clamaba venganza, Neuer lo sabía, lo podía sentir con tan sólo mirarlo. Estaba fuerte, más fuerte que nunca y esperaba a Nick con un deseo que resultaba aún más escalofriante que su presencia. Fue entonces cuando Neuer supo que haber ido a esa casa había sido un completo error.

Casi corrió hacia su coche y como un acto reflejo volteó hacia el asiento de atrás mientras arrancaba. No había nada pero se sentía como si lo hubiera. Arrancó a toda velocidad abrazándose a la idea de que mientras Nick estuviera lejos de esa casa nada malo pasaría pero a medida que avanzaba se sentía más y más intranquilo. Observaba continuamente hacia el retrovisor y veía el asiento trasero esperando que en cualquier momento _eso_ apareciera detrás de él. Nunca ningún camino se le había hecho tan largo, nunca una sensación tan atemorizante, lo había invadido de esa manera.

Cuando por fin llegó al hotel se tomó uno segundos para respirar y tranquilizarse antes de darle una última mirada al retrovisor, lo que sea que esperaba encontrar allí no estaba. Cogió el diario que había estado firmemente cerrado y las notas del hechizo que pondría fin a la pesadilla de los Karofsky. El señor Neuer se giró tan rápido que chocó con una niña que iba en su bicicleta, dio unos pasos para evitar que la chiquilla callera, la niña rió por lo alto y el señor Neuer maldijo internamente por los modales de aquella insensata niña que iba por la banqueta conduciendo su bicicleta sin precaución alguna. Fue entonces cuando todo encajó en cabeza como bloques de aquel viejo videojuego que tanto le encantaba su nieta.

Se giró para observar a la endemoniada niña que aún sonreía. Neuer vio como los rasgos de la niña se ensombrecían y aparecía en su rostro una negrura capaz de hacer enloquecer a cualquiera. La niña desapareció como había llegado, dejando petrificado al viejo quien observó acera. El diario se había abierto al chocar con la fría vereda. La puerta del hotel se abrió de par en par y todas las luces parpadearon por unos segundos. Algo mucho más allá de su compresión lo había llevado esa noche a la casa de los Karofsky y en ése momento comprendió que era.

_Eso _ que se escondía en el diario era tan fuerte que había influido en él y ahora lo había traído exactamente a donde quería. Corrió despavorido esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para los hermanos Karofsky.

* * *

><p>Nick cogió la botella de cerveza a medio terminar de la mano de su hermano Dave que estaba cómodamente dormido en el sillón. Pensó en despertarle pero no tenía corazón para interrumpir lo que parecía un sueño placentero y reconfortante. Nick apagó el televisor y dejó encendida solamente la pequeña luz de la lámpara de noche y salió lo más silencioso que pudo de la habitación de su hermano. Esa noche esperaba dormir cuando menos un par de horas sin las pesadillas que lo azoraban en su casa. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación contigua a la Dave. Estaba a punto de abrir cuando vio las luces del pasillo perder intensidad, se congelo, no podía correr. Quería gritarle a Dave que le ayudara pero fue inútil, algo invisible le golpeó de lleno y cayó como desmayado en medio del pasillo del hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>Dominic estaba tenso y se preguntaba vagamente que era lo que le tenía realmente en ése estado. La idea de que un ente sobrenatural estuviera acechando a su familia o estar a solas con Jonah que no hacía más que verle con ojos anhelantes. Odiaba tanto las malditas hormonas que no lo hacían concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba.<p>

─Aún no me has dicho que fue lo que paso realmente en tu casa. ¿Dave quemó la cocina? ─Dominic asintió. Legendaria la falta de pericia de Dave al momento de estar en cocinando ─. Bueno, pero eso no explica porque salieron como despavoridos de su casa. Digo, sé que no debe ser muy atractivo estar oliendo a cosas quemadas, pero su casa está completamente funcional.

─Nick es alérgico ─bien, no se le pudo ocurrir otra estupidez mejor que decir. Dominic realmente apestaba para decir mentiras.

─¿Alérgico? ¿Al humo? ¿A las cosas quemadas? ─Dominic asintió ─. Dom, no me estás diciendo nada ─Jonah se acercó un poco más a él y Dominic evitó dar un paso hacia atrás ─. Dave te dejó que md trajeras a tu habitación cuando en tu casa no pudo si quiera poner un pie en tu cuarto sin que él esté. Algo gordo pasó está noche en tu casa, sólo quiero saberlo para poder ayudar. Sé que las cosas no han estado bien entre ustedes tres. Primero lo tuyo con Dave y luego el extraño comportamiento de Nick ─Jonah se atrevió a levantar una mano y acariciar tiernamente la sonrojada mejilla de Dominic quien casi se derritió ante al toque tan íntimo y delicado ─. Quiero ayudarte, ¿qué sucede realmente?

─Si lo hiciera no me creerías ─Jonah inclinó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de Dominic.

─Pruébame ─ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente y se aproximaron tentativamente para besarse.

El estrepitoso golpe de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose los hizo alejarse de inmediato. Jonah sonrió un poco al ver a Nick en el quicio de la puerta. Iba a saludarle cuando Nick caminó los escasos pasos que les separaban cogió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y le estampó la madre de todos los golpes dejándole inconsciente y sangrando copiosamente.

─¿Qué te pasa animal? ─Gritó Dominic arrodillándose a lado de Jonah ─. Eras un… ─giró su rostro lloroso hacia Nick que lo observaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Fue entonces cuando Dominic dio un gemido de puro miedo. _Eso no era su hermano_. Quiso correr pero lo atrapó de inmediato. Con la misma lámpara le propinó un golpe a Dominic que lo hizo caer sangrando copiosamente de la cabeza.

Nick cogió el cuerpo de Dominic como si de un peso muerto se tratara. Las luces completas del hotel se apagaron y las alarmas contra incendios empezaron a sonar. En medio del caos, Nick logró salir del hotel con Dominic en brazos sin que nadie lo notara. Tomó el primer coche estacionado, abrió el maletero sin mucha dificultad y metió el cuerpo de Dominic. Subió al auto y arrancó con un sólo destino en mente.

* * *

><p>Dominic soltó un quejido lastimero cuando despertó. La cabeza le dolía tanto que no sabía si se le había partido. Sangraba copiosamente, podía sentirlo porque un líquido caliente y pegajoso estaba empapando su ropa. Quería llorar, de hecho, sabía que lo estaba haciendo pero se obligó a calmarse porque no quería darle el gusto a <em>eso<em> de verlo tan aterrado. La oscuridad le perturbaba pero estaba consciente de que se encontraban en movimiento. Lo primero que pensó es que estaba en la cajuela de un coche. Sólo esperaba que Jonah estuviera bien. Intentó moverse pero eso fue un terrible error, la cabeza empezó a dolerle aún más y tuvo la sensación de que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva lentamente para intentar calmarse, no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba en cuanto el coche se detuviera.

Sabía que Dave haría hasta lo imposible por rescatarle pero Dominic no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Él quería salir de esa, incluso quería salvar a Nick. Su hermano debía estar atrapado en algún lugar de su cuerpo, pugnando una batalla contra ése maldito ente.

Se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas que estaban surgiendo de sus ojos. Él siempre había sido considerado débil, o por lo menos así se sentía. Pero nunca había sufrido de más abusos como cuando era niño, porque los niños son crueles por naturaleza. A los niños no les importaban nunca los sentimientos de los demás porque ellos no sabían lo que son los sentimientos. Aunque para Dominic esa era una excusa tonta de los adultos que en lugar criar personas hacían engendros capaces de pisotear los sentimientos de los demás porque eran carentes de sentir empatía por nadie.

Uno de esos entes en particular era Simón Dupré quien había sido su némesis particular durante todo el quinto grado. Dupré tenía particular interés en hacerle la vida miserable tal vez porque había visto en él lo que Dominic había intentado ocultar hasta a sus propios padres. Simón Dupré era un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y demasiado alto para ser un crio de diez años. Tenía una fascinación por causarle dolor. Por lo pasillos de la escuela siempre buscaba la manera de hacerle caer, una vez en el suelo, Simón Dupré le daba un pisotón en las nalgas y lo llamaba _culo gordo_, _marica culo foso_ y si favorita, _culo de manteca_.

Porque a Dupré le encantaba buscarle apodos, eso era en otra de las cosas en las que destacaba. En retrospectiva se preguntaba porque nunca les había dicho a sus padres sobre Simón Dupré pero él sabía la respuesta; estaba aterrado de que sus padres vieran lo que Simón vio desde el primer día, que era un marica sin remedio.

Los niveles de tortura de Simón Dupré alcanzaron un punto estratosférico cuando descubrió el extraño parecido de Dominic con Humpty Dumpty. Sí, el huevo marica, que al parecer de Simón, era idéntico a Dominic. Su fiesta de graduación de quinto grado había sido una fiesta de disfraces y Simón lo había obligado a disfrazarse de Humpty Dumpty con el único y sádico propósito de joderle durante toda la fiesta. Por un momento Dominic se le plantó y le dijo que se fuera a la mierda, que no iba a ser su burla, pero luego Simón Dupré le dio un bofetón que lo sentó de culo en el suelo. Dupré le dijo que haría lo que él dijera si no quería que sus padres supieran el tremendo marica que tenían por hijo.

Dominic se vistió de Humpty Dumpty y bajó del coche de sus padres dispuesto recibir la última humillación de ése año. Caminó por largo pasillo esperando el momento en el que aparecería el sádico Simón Dupré. Sabía que nunca iba a olvidar ése momento, aunque fuera un viejo sin dentadura, la puerta se abrió y tembló por un segundo. El temblor fue remplazado por la más pura de las sonrisas.

En la puerta estaba Nick, su hermano, que había descendido del Olimpo del séptimo grado y además estaba disfrazado como el maldito gato con botas. Si bien Nick siempre esperó la aceptación de Dave, ése hermano mayor que habitaba más allá de todas la galaxias y que era una leyenda en todos lados, Dominic había crecido viendo a Nick como el hermano más perfecto de todo el mundo. Nick sí que era un digno representante de los Karofsky con todo y ése encanto, con habilidades para todos los deportes, con la seguridad a flor de piel. A los doce años su hermano ya era un dios en ése pequeño reino llamado escuela.

Nick había caminado hacia él y le había sonreído como si supiera lo que estaba pasando. Después, Nick le confesaría que realmente si sabía lo que estaba pasando y que no le dijo nada a sus padres para no preocuparles. Habían caminado juntos por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio pasando de largo por enfrente de Simón Dupré quien seguro le había tenido algo terrible preparado pero gracias a la presencia de Nick sólo se había quedado en eso, en un plan siniestro que había sido frustrado.

Nick había hecho suyo el lugar y se había echado a la bolsa a tres chicas populares que después se convertirían en las mejores amigas de Dominic. Luego había ido hacia Simón Dupré. Dominic nunca supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que le dijo Nick, pero después de ese día toda bravuconería había terminado para siempre. Simón Dupré nunca se le volvió acercar hasta que Dominic se mudó a Lima.

Dominic adoraba a su hermano y sabía que eso nunca iba a cambiar, ni siquiera en ese momento, y tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo, para liberar a su hermano. El coche se detuvo y uno segundos después la cajuela se abrió. Fue empujado a través del jardín hasta la casa y luego arrastrado escaleras arriba. Levantó el rostro para ver la cara de Nick que había dejado todo rastro humano, sólo era una máscara, un cascaron en el que todos los sentimientos habían sido arrebatados. Lo vio a los ojos y descubrió la más profunda oscuridad. Era un pozo oscuro lleno de la más pura maldad, fue entonces cuando entendió a Nick. Su hermano había observado hacia el fondo de ése abismo y claro que debía estar aterrado. La maldad habitaba allí y no había forma de liberarse de ella.

* * *

><p>Dave despertó de un sobresalto cuando escuchó la alarma de incendios. Fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Nick, vio la tarjeta tirada justo frente a la puerta y el dolor se apoderó de él. Sabía que algo le había pasado a Nick, algo horrible. La siguiente habitación era la de Dominic, la puerta estaba entreabierta, Dave entró y vio a Jonah en el suelo.<p>

─Joder ─corrió hacia él para auxiliarlo. Como pudo lo sacó de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, a mitad del camino Jonah pareció recuperar el sentido.

─Dios… ─gimió adolorido ─. Dominic…

─¿Qué paso? ─Dave lo dejó en la acera en donde la gente se arremolinaba observando hacia el interior del hotel.

─No sé. Nick entró, de pronto me golpeo. Creo que fue él… dios, me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

─Estarás bien chico ─Dave llamó al personal del hotel para decir que había encontrado a alguien herido. No dio mayores explicaciones porque se zafó de los guardias cuando vio a un hombre mayor que parecía buscar algo entre la multitud. Pensó de inmediato que ese hombre tenía que ser el señor Neuer.

Caminó hacia él y le cogió gentilmente por el brazo presentándose sólo como Dave Karofsky. Fueron hacia el aparcamiento de los coches, alejados de toda la multitud.

─Mis hermanos no están…

─Se los llevo. Es más fuerte de lo que creía ─Dave contrajo su rostro ─. No sé qué me paso pero algo me hizo ir a su casa. Lo traje aquí, lo traje a ustedes sin saberlo ─Dave negó ─. Tenemos que ir a buscarlos, esa maldita cosa tiene que parar.

─¿Esa maldita cosa? ¿Cómo? ¿Usted sabe…

─Aquí no. No podemos hablar, le alertaremos, la pondremos sobre aviso y no es algo que queramos. ¿Tiene su coche aquí? ─Dave fue hacia la camioneta y notó que faltaba un vehículo del aparcamiento.

─Nick sabe abrir coches. Papá me contó de las miles de veces Nick se había escapado durante la noche para abrir el coche de mamá y dar un paseo con alguno de sus amigos. Papá me hizo jurar que nunca le diría para no avergonzar a Nick, luego papá habló con él y dejó de hacerlo.

─Her Karofsky, su hermano sigue vivo, sigue aquí y tenemos la forma de salvarle. Vamos…

Dave condujo a toda prisa aguantando las preguntas que tenía en la mente y alejando los malos pensamientos que eran remplazados con los recuerdos de sus padres y de los momentos con sus hermanos. El pavor le hizo acelerar olvidándose de que el señor Neuer estaba a su lado.

Bajó a toda prisa del coche cuando vio las luces de la casa encendidas pero la mano del señor Neuer le detuvo.

─Trate de tranquilizarse Her Karofsky ─le dio el diario, unas hojas y una daga ─. No puedo acompañarle. Aunque quisiera ella no me dejaría entrar. Quiere a Nick y ustedes son el vehículo perfecto para obtenerlo.

─¿Qué tengo que hacer? ─Dave cogió las cosas y se tragó todo el pavor que tenía de perder a sus hermanos. El señor Neuer no se lo había dicho. Pero mantenerse ecuánime era un requerimiento tácito para que sus hermanos estuvieran bien.

─Traduje esto al ruso ─Dave vio las hojas con un extraño escrito en ellas ─, Nick me dijo que usted sabe el idioma ─Dave asintió. Su padre había querido que aprendiera a pesar del propio Dave y de lo mucho que le aburría tener que levantarse temprano los sábados ─. Tiene que decirlo en voz alta, es un hechizo que la hará regresar al diario. Tiene que hacerla abandonar a Nick y para eso es la daga, tiene que herir a Nick.

─¿Qué? Claro que no. Debe haber…

─No la hay Her Karofsky. Debe sacarla. No es un simple fantasma a lo que se enfrentan y tiene que hacerlo sino quiere que Her Nick se queje confinado en ese diario también. Cuando termine de decir el hechizo tiene que hacer un sacrificio de sangre, recuérdelo, es imprescindible que lo haga para poder sellarla para siempre.

Dave caminó hacia la casa, su confianza en lo que estaba por hacer no era más que un pusilánime intento de salvación. Con la mano en el picaporte vio el destello de dos luces que se acercaban por la calle, era el coche de Kurt, quien bajó de la camioneta y quiso correr hacía él pero el señor Neuer lo detuvo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en sus padres, les rogó porque estuvieran con ellos ésa noche, rogó para que protegieran a sus hermanos y luego entró a la casa.

Abrió las notas del señor Neuer y observó hacia todos lados. La casa estaba pestilente, hedía a muerte y había un oscuro sentimiento detrás de la luminosidad incandescente de cada bombilla encendida.

_Dlya svezhey krovi , kotoraya byla prolita bez viny. Po nevynosimoy boli vse yeshche ne tronutyye sobstvennoy krovi..._

* * *

><p>Dominic pudo escuchar la puerta, intentó gritar pero ésa maldita cosa le cogió por el cuello, lo estaba asfixiando para callarlo. Luego escuchó la voz de Dave diciendo algo que Dominic no entendía pero sabía que eran palabras en ruso. <em>Eso<em> se distrajo y Dominic aprovechó para hincarle las uñas en las mejillas. Le hizo profundo sucos para herirle y luego salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Dave, pensó que le seguiría pero lo escuchó bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras, fue entonces que rogó con todas sus fuerzas para que sus padres estuvieran allí cuidando a Dave y Nick.

* * *

><p><em>Eto bylo kompensirovano smerti palacha , kotoryy svoditsya v adu pytali vechnosti…<em>

Dave vio a ésa maldita cosa bajando e intentó no llenarse de rabia al verlo conducir el cuerpo de su hermano como si de un muñeco de trapo carente de toda voluntad se tratara. Intentó seguir con el hechizo. Un cuchillo de la cocina llegó volando hacia él y le clavo la mano a un muro cercano. Dave no gritó, ni soltó las hojas, todo su dolor se convirtió en fuerza para poder gritar a todo pulmón la siguiente parte.

_Uvekovecheniyu mest' devstvennoy smerti bez grekha, styd svoyego brata, yego krovi. Abaddon deystvoval revansh_ _I Abaddon ya prikazyvayu vam otkazat'sya ot vashego presledovaniya._

_Eso _se lanzó corriendo hacia él, retorció el cuchillo y Dave no pudo evitar chillar de dolor. Cogió el cuello de Dave quien lo escuchó casi crujir. Sabía que si ponía un poco más de fuerza le rompería el cuello con una facilidad inquietante. Lo vio reír porque sabía que Dave estaba a punto de morir y Dave tragó saliva, antes de sentir que toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se desvanecía cogió la daga y le la encajó con firmeza a Nick en el abdomen rogando por no haber tocado nada vital.

Nick cayó y Dave junto con él. Dave intentó aspirar, una, dos, tres veces hasta que lo consiguió. El dolor en su cuello era horrible pero estaba más preocupado por su hermano, se arrastró hacia él y lo acunó en sus brazos.

─Nick… por favor… hermano… ─Nick abrió los ojos y para alegría de Dave la oscuridad ya no estaba en ellos. Nick llevó sus manos al abdomen con un gesto doloroso ─. Lo siento, Nick, yo lo siento tanto…

─Era la única manera. Estoy bien, no te preocupes ─Nick se incorporó como pudo. La daga seguía encajada en su abdomen y tal vez eso era lo único que evitaba que se desangrara ─. Sigue aquí. Sólo está herida, pero va a regresar para matarnos. Ve por Dominic, está encerrado en tu habitación.

─Pero tú…

─Estoy bien. Duele, pero estoy bien. Ve por Dominic.

Dave corrió escaleras arriba y Nick aprovechó para arrastrarse y caer apoyándose en la pared. De la nada empezó a reír con fuerza.

─Sigues aquí, puedo sentirte, puedo olerte. Todo éste tiempo pensando que los querías a ellos y no… claro que no. Me querías a mí, todo éste tiempo me querías a mí. Para castigarme, para hacerme pagar por lo que él te hizo. Vamos, enfréntame, muestra tu maldita cara. Ya no me aterrorizas…

El alarido resonó por cada rincón de la casa y el fantasma espectral se presentó delante de Nick bramando con dolor y con la más pura de las furias.

* * *

><p>Dave no tocó la puerta simplemente la derrumbo, fue hacia el armario y la abrió de par en par. Dominic saltó hacia él y lo abrazó.<p>

─¿Nick? ─Preguntó Dominic temblando.

─Abajo. Tenemos que ir a ayudarle ─Dominic asintió. Estaban a la mitad del pasillo cuando escucharon el alarido infernal. Corrieron y vieron a Nick cara a cara con el ente que los había perseguido todo ése tiempo. Bajaron de dos en dos las escaleras y Dave intentó terminar de leer el hechizo pero las hojas se incendiaron en sus manos. Se quedaron atónitos, muertos de miedo y merced de la furia más plena.

* * *

><p>Nick se arrodillo delante del diario y lo abrió. Se sacó la daga del abdomen de un solo tirón, las gotas de su sangre se esparcieron por la madera del suelo. Contrajo su mandíbula y luego empezó a gritar con fuerza.<p>

_Abaddon vzyskal tebya. Vash dukh dolzhen otdykhat' dolzhny byt' ogranicheny. Angel bezdny vy zakazali, vernut'sya k kolodtsu, vozvrashchayetsya. YA izgonyayu tebya iz etogo mira dlya prozhivaniya v vashey. __YA izgonyayu tebya._

La daga adquirió un rojo intenso, Nick observó a sus hermanos, luego a la figura que estaba casi encima de ellos. Levantó la mano izquierda y sin pensarlo se cortó el anular y el meñique dándolos caer en el diario. Una bruma negra estalló, todos los cuadros de la casa cayeron, los vidrios y cristales se hicieron añicos. Nick observó como la bruma negra se concentró en torno al diario y él se parto escuchando un nuevo el alarido de terror. El diario se cerró de golpe y Nick se dejó caer casi desmayado, Dave y Dominic corrieron hacia él. Lo último que observó fue las caras de preocupación de sus hermanos pero Nick sólo les sonrió. No importaba nada ya, pues la pesadilla se había terminado.

* * *

><p><em>Tres meses después<em>

_Nueva York_

Azimio se bebió de golpe sus whisky y luego se sirvió uno más con las manos tan temblorosas que terminó derramando casi la mitad de la botella.

─Dios mío… ─Dave movió sus dedos a través de la muñequera. El cuchillo le había dañado varios tendones y tras tres meses de rehabilitación estaba mucho mejor, aunque le faltaba por lo menos un mes más para recuperar la movilidad total ─. Sólo porque tú me lo estás contando ─Azimio negó de nuevo ─. Nick…

─Está bien. Recuperándose. La daga no hizo tanto daño y también está en rehabilitación por lo de sus dedos. Antes tenía pesadillas casi todos los días pero fueron disminuyendo conforme pasaron las semanas. Compramos una casa en la calle Roosevelt, la de las flores rosas, ¿recuerdas? ─Azimio asintió. Le había contado cientos de veces la historia de la casa gay de Lima. No era más que una casa con un jardín enorme que bien podía haber sido usado como campo secundario de los Titanes. El jardín tenía la particularidad de estar siempre lleno de pétalos rosas por los dos enormes arboles de buganvilias ─. Estamos muy bien allí.

─Lo siento tanto tío. Mi papá compró la casa en una subasta del banco, nunca supimos a quien le perteneció, ni nada.

─No te preocupes. En medio de toda la pesadilla creo que fue cuando nos rescatamos como familia ─Azimio se terminó su whisky y le dio una media sonrisa.

─Te esperaba para hablar de negocios y decirte que los zapatos de Kurt han sido un éxito y que pronto tendremos que hacer un desfile porque todo mundo quiere conocer al gran diseñador y mira con lo que me saliste. Nada puede superar lo que me has contado ─Dave sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo.

─Tendré que decírselo a Kurt. Se pondrá feliz, aunque, no te imagino haciendo ningún tipo de desfile ─Az se encogió en hombros.

─Rose organizara todo. Yo sólo seré un espectador y luego recibiré los aplausos. Iré a Lima la próxima semana, espero saludar a los chicos y nuestro diseñador estrella.

Azimio siguió conversando sobre todos sus planes futuros para la fábrica de calzado y Dave se emocionaba junto con su amigo.

Fiel a su promesa Azimio viajó a Lima para ver la fábrica, saludar a Kurt y a los chicos. Dave fue enternecido por la actitud de Nick que después de todo aquel horrible asunto parecía querer apreciarlo todo y entre ese todo iba conocer a Azimio con quien había conversado ávidamente.

Después de la visita de Az la casa de los Reynolds fue demolida, prácticamente arrancada desde los cimientos, fue en esas obras que el cuerpo de Elisa Reynolds fue encontrado.

La vida de Elisa Reynolds había sido trágica y hasta cierto punto Dave entendía que su espíritu se hubiese transformado en un ente que perseguía la venganza. Se había escondido en el diario de Lucas y cada vez que Nick lo leía y se sentía identificado con él, alimentaba al espíritu vengativo de Elisa. Ella lo quería para sacrificar su alma en la eternidad y no le importaba sacrificar la vida de Dominic o la de Dave. Habían regresado a Elisa al diario con el hechizo. El señor Neuer se había llevado diario a una abadía cercana a Utah.

Al encontrar el cuerpo de Elisa Reynolds, Azimio había mandado a hacer varias misas en su nombre, la había sepultado junto a sus padres en una ceremonia privada y muy respetuosa.

Azimio reconstruyó la casa para hacerla un centro comunitario para mujeres maltratadas y que sufrían violencia en sus casas. Nueve meses después de los sucesos en la casa Reynolds el centro comunitario abrió sus puertas. Dave había escuchado rumores sobre ruidos y cierta actividad paranormal pero los eventos fueron cada vez menos y menos, hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

El beso era pasional y correspondía al frenesí del que acaban de disfrutar Dave y Kurt. El beso fue languideciendo con forme sus respiraciones y el sentimiento del orgasmo se iba diluyendo de sus cuerpos. Dave suspiró y abrazó a Kurt quien empezó a jugar con el vello en el pecho de Dave que estaba perlado de sudor y se veía más negro que nunca.

─¿No crees que era un poco duro con Dominic? ─Dave rió. Sabía por dónde iba la bola pero lo dejó seguir ─. Nick si puede traer a su novia e incluso dormir con ella pero Dominic no puede traer a su novio sin que pongas esa cara de lacónica.

─Jonah, Thomas, Ian, Liam y el otro chico de intercambio que era de asiático, no recuerdo su nombre.

─Lee Gun…

─Sí, ése. En un año todos esos chicos han sido novios, amigonovios, amigos con derechos de mi querido hermanito menor. Cuando me traiga a un chico por más de seis meses entonces hablamos ─Kurt iba a decir algo pero Dave lo calló con un beso ─. Lily y Nick tienen un año juntos y en un par de meses se van juntos a Nueva York. No creo que vayan hacer florecitas ─Kurt rió.

─Eres todo un padre de familia.

─Me costó. Sobre todo después de…

─Quedo atrás. Lo que sigue es el futuro…

Kurt lo besó de nuevo y Dave se dejó llevar disfrutando la belleza de tener una familia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Llegó a su final éste fic que ha sido un maravilloso viaje para mí. Lo escribí para ver si era capaz de asustar, creo que me falto, sin embargo eso no quita que haya disfrutado mucho la historia y escribirla. <strong>_

_**Como cada año, acm presenta resurge con tres muy buenas ideas para unos drabblers navideños. Si alguien quiere alguno no deje de decirme. Ya sabes, con la pareja que quieren y la idea más o menos de lo que quieren.**_

_**Glee, Harry Potter, The Flash, Arrow, THG, Shameless. **_

_**Ustedes pidan. **_

_**Sin más por el momento, me despido. Nos vemos en acm presenta. **_


End file.
